Satellite
by MoonlightGardenias
Summary: An AU fic attempting to fix what has been broken. Addison needed a push in the right direction and whether she admitted it or not Izzie did too. PrP/Grey's XO. Eventual PA and AI.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **In reality I guess this works more like a prologue than a first chapter, but that's okay, right? The majority of this story is based in Los Angeles and PrP, but there will on occasion be a few scenes from Seattle and the Grey's crew thrown in. There aren't any real spoilers involved as I'm taking this a bit AU from the storyline that we were given this season. That should be pretty obvious given the fact this is intended to be a crossover of sorts.

To Cara, my JaterPaddisonLL BFF, and also to the fellow Addisonites out there. Oh and also to Tim Daly who openly admitted on Twitter the other day that he felt Pete and Addison should and will be together. Needless to say, I pretty much love him.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own Grey's or Private Practice. All characters included are property of ABC, Shonda Rhimes, et al. I just can't catch a break.

* * *

Music pulsed, people easily flowing in and out of the room, and as Addison gazed at Naomi sitting comfortably at the bar next to her she thought it was going to be a great night. "I'm glad you decided to come tonight, Nae." She smiled before taking a sip from her drink.

Naomi nodded in understanding before doing the same. She set her drink down and drew a deep breath. "Between Sam, and the daughter that just refuses to listen, not to mention work-"

Addison held up a hand. "Nope. No, tonight is not about our job, our significant others or lack thereof." Light reflected off the bare skin of her shoulders as she shrugged. "Tonight is just about us. We're going to celebrate."

Frowning, Naomi stared at her quizzically. "Not that I'm complaining, but what's with the happy attitude? What are we celebrating exactly?"

"Being single, being free, being-" Addison paused as she thought she caught the sight of someone familiar alone at a table nearby. Of course it couldn't be, except she was almost certain it was.

"Addy?" Naomi asked, noticing when her friend stopping speaking.

"That's-" Addison gestured to the woman at a table near the wall.

Naomi moved on her stool to get a better view, and she spotted the blond sitting by herself. "Izzie Stevens, right?"

"I don't understand what she's doing here." Addison provided as an answer. "She should be in Seattle."

Naomi turned back around on her stool and cast a knowing look Addison's way. "You're going to go over there, aren't you?"

Addison bit back a sarcastic reply, because of course Naomi knew her well enough to realize when something was about to happen. "I know I said this night was all about us celebrating, but I probably should."

Across the room, Izzie sat mindlessly drawing her straw back and forth through her glass. She watched as fat drops of condensation collided with each other on the cool surface until their weight was so heavy they fell to the table, causing a puddle at the bottom. A shadow appeared at her table and she looked up. "I already told you I didn't-" Izzie's mouth hung open. "Hi."

"Izzie," Addison began slowly. There really was no right way to phrase it, because aside from the obvious, there was always the fear of offending her. "I'm sorry, but what are you doing here?"

Izzie sighed and returned her attention back to the drink in front of her. She wasn't surprised when she saw Addison sit at the table across from her. "I'm fine."

"That's not what I asked." Addison replied, casting an apologetic glance in Naomi's direction. Whatever the situation was, it would clearly take a while. "Where's Alex?"

"Seattle. He's probably at the hospital right now, working." Izzie shrugged it off like it meant nothing. Her fingers reached out and picked up the straw paper and she started folding it into a tight piece, her eyes still refusing to look up and meet Addison's. She was afraid that if she looked at her that it might all change, or that she'd be forced to let everything out. "I...left."

Addison hoped the gasp that left her mouth wasn't too obvious. "Okay..."

Izzie laughed, the corners of her lips turning up into a grin. Tears pricked at her eyes, but she kept them at bay. "I went to see my mother for a while. I couldn't stay there though, I just couldn't. Seattle isn't for me anymore though, so I jumped onto a bus and that's how I got here."

The image of Izzie sitting by herself on a bus shuffling from state to state flitted through her mind. "Does anyone know where you are or that you're okay?"

"Like they'll care. They're probably forming an "I hate Izzie" club right now." Izzie cleared her throat before lifting her glass and gulping the rest of her drink. The concerned expression on Addison's face as she managed to finally look at her didn't come as a shock. "It's not alcoholic or anything. Don't worry, I know my limits."

A thousand questions swarmed in her head, but Addison couldn't seem to find the right one to ask that would get her to open up. While working at Seattle Grace she and Izzie hadn't really been close, but of all the interns Addison remembered she was one who showed great promise. "Shouldn't you be working? What happened?"

Izzie shrugged, releasing her glass slowly and refocusing her attention on the straw wrapper. She carefully unfolded it, thinking of how before she creased it everything was neat and smooth but then afterward it was wrinkled and...different.

Addison sighed and placed a hand on top of hers in hopes of stilling her action. "_Izzie_," She cried a little bit louder. "What are you doing here?"

The fact that Addison had recently painted her nails came to mind as Izzie stared blankly at her hand, and even if it was just a clear top coat it still managed to look nice. Her own were pale and brittle in comparison. The question echoed in her mind, rattling around as she contemplated the real answer. "Seattle Grace and Mercy West merged, did you know that? They merged, and so Chief had to start making cuts to accommodate the extra staff. Both hospitals lost people, but we were told to watch our backs. He wanted to keep as much of us as possible. I just wasn't lucky."

"Webber fired you?" Addison asked in surprise. "After everything you've been through...after everything you've survived-"

"I made a mistake." Izzie admitted tearfully. "I made a stupid mistake that I'll probably never get the chance to make up. Alex, he could have helped me if he wanted. He could have fought for me as my husband, but he didn't."

Addison noted the lack of any kind of ring on Izzie's hand. "You can't just give up on him."

"I'm not the one that gave up, Addison." Izzie replied coldly, offended that it could ever be a possibility. "I could go back. I could try and fix the things that are broken, but I don't know if that would change anything."

While she wanted to ask why it also occurred to her that they'd been sitting there for a little while and that Naomi was still sitting at the bar. She looked over apologetically, to which she saw her simply nod in understanding before standing and preparing to leave. "Do you have anywhere to go?"

"I got a rental car when I left the bus station. My bags are sitting in the back seat, but other than that I-" Izzie looked up in realization. Panic flooded her features. "I don't."

There was more to the story. Whether it was her business or not the least she could do was offer her a place to stay for the night, because the last thing she wanted was an emotionally distraught Izzie Stevens driving around lost through the streets of Los Angeles. "Why don't you follow me home? I've got a comfortable guest room."

* * *

"Thank you." Izzie said as Addison handed her a cup of Chai tea. She took a tentative sip. "I never took you for a tea drinker."

Addison laughed and turned in her chair to stare out at the waves. "It's a recently acquired taste."

Izzie nodded, grateful for the comfortable silence that seemed to settle between them. The waves beating against the shore created a soothing rhythm that nearly lulled her to sleep until she heard Addison speaking to her.

"Did you find everything in the room okay?"

She reached her hand up to move a strand-an almost unbelievably short strand-of hair from her face. "Yeah, it's fine. Thank you for this, all of it, Addison. I didn't think ahead, and I just went. I know that's incredibly stupid, but I just needed to leave."

Addison sighed and balanced the mug of tea against her thigh. "You do realize part of the deal in my letting you stay hear means you owe me an explanation, right?

Izzie looked up in surprise. After showing her to the guest room before letting them both out onto the back porch with an ocean view she probably should have seen it coming, but that didn't make her feel any more prepared. "Yeah," She replied slowly. "I guess I do."


	2. I'm Spun Out So Far

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for the delay. With Christmas and family in town I have been a little busy these past few days. Also, I only got four reviews for the first chapter. Now, I'm not one of those authors who refuses to update unless I get a certain amount or anything; I write because I love to, and the characters inspire me. However, it is a little discouraging when you know people are reading and yet you aren't getting much feedback.

Anyway, there isn't a great deal of progress in this chapter, though it does start to get the story rolling a bit more. The final scene was one of the images that helped inspire this story so I'm hoping you like it. Also, this will be both an Izzie and Addison centric story, just to clear up any confusion. Their relationship when Addy was still on Grey's was one I wished Shonda and co would have explored more.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own Grey's or Private Practice. All characters included are property of ABC, Shonda Rhimes, et al. I just can't catch a break.

* * *

Addison waited in the hope she'd say something but wasn't all that surprised when she didn't. "Stevens?"

Izzie fidgeted, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she stifled a laugh. "Karev. For now."

"What do you mean?" Addison asked with a frown. "For now?"

There would be no escaping it Izzie realized, and after everything Addison had already done for her she figured that there wasn't any other choice. "I don't know, I just feel like maybe some things just aren't meant to be." Izzie held her mug tightly as she stared into the inky darkness, trying to decipher the shapes of waves hitting the shore and ships out in the distance. "I love Alex, I really do, but we rushed into this. He married me because he thought I was going to die, and now that I'm going to live neither of us are sure of how to adapt."

It was obvious she was in pain, but Addison wasn't sure what to do other than listen. She set her cup on the table next to the chair before pulling her legs up and resting her chin on her knees.

Izzie looked over to see Addison apparently paying deep attention. She let out a laugh before resting her head on the back of the chair."I've gotta be boring you by now."

"No, not at all." Addison replied in honesty. "You boarded a bus and came here to Los Angeles, which means that something is wrong. Which leads me to my next question: why isn't Alex here, and why doesn't he know that you are? I get that something happened with the Chief, but-"

"I told you. I made a mistake, and Alex...he didn't stand up for me in the way he could have. That, and the whole getting married thing. He's-" Izzie stopped, pretending to pick at lint on her jeans before speaking. "Alex is a great guy most of the time, you know that. However, I can't keep doing this to him. To me."

"Did you ever think that maybe he wasn't sticking around just because he felt bad for you, and that maybe he did truly love you?" Addison asked, not quite believing the words as they left her mouth. She knew it was all true-or at least hoped it was-but hearing herself say it was a little unexpected.

Izzie's eyes glazed over as she started recalling the events from the days and weeks before. So much had happened that she never could have predicted, and yet she felt leaving Seattle was the only natural conclusion. "I made a mistake with a patient. I wasn't paying as much attention as I should have been, and it cost us both. I'm the one that gets to live with the pain of knowing I should have performed differently." Izzie spoke softly, eyes focused on something in the distance rather than any one thing in particular. "I guess now there's no telling whether or not Alex really could have done anything to help me keep my job, but you've gotta understand. That time that I wasn't a surgeon? It hurt me like hell. Being a doctor and helping take care of other people, healing them again, is what has been ingrained in me for years. He knows that, and so he should have at least tried."

Thunder rumbled low and quiet in the distance as the weight of what Izzie said settled between them. Addison knew enough about her to realize her opinion wouldn't change soon without just cause, and as she herself was stubborn she couldn't exactly blame her. "You've had a long day, why don't we just head inside and call it a night?"

Izzie leaned forward and picked up her mug from the table, watching as the small amount of liquid that remained inside splashed, reaching closer and closer to the lip until she brought it to her mouth. She settled her elbows on her knees and sighed. A sudden fear crawled up from inside; the fear of being found out. "Listen, Addison...thanks for helping me and I know you don't really owe me anything, but could you just not tell anyone I'm here? From Seattle, I mean."

"Of course," Addison agreed, biting her tongue the second she did because eventually the issue would probably rise again. "I want you to take whatever time you need."

* * *

Addison walked into Oceanside Wellness with the intention of getting work done. She had a few appointments with expectant mothers and a lunch with Naomi took look forward to. If no emergencies came to her attention, she'd get to go home early. There was the matter of Izzie and whatever it was that was happening with her, which God willing would be figured out in due time. She pressed the up button and stood patiently.

"Morning." Pete said as he walked in the door. He smiled over his coffee cup and raised a brow. "Everything okay?"

Addison didn't realize how tight she was gripping her purse strap and how fast she was tapping her toes until she heard him ask. "No, I'm fine. Everything's good."

Pete sighed as they walked into the elevator. They hadn't been as close what with her being busy leading the practice and him getting used to being a single father, but he still felt like they had a friendship. If something was bothering her, he wanted to help. "Well if you want to talk, you know where to find me."

"Right." Addison leaned against the back wall and looked at him. He was patient, scrolling through messages on his phone, so he probably didn't notice. It was then she realized it hadn't been just Naomi she'd been pulling away from, but everyone in the practice as well.

"What?" Pete asked, not looking up from his phone. His thumb carefully traced over a few keys before he slipped it into his pocket.

The doors slid open as she stepped forward. She stopped in the doorway and held it open, offering him a nod. "Just...if you need to talk-"

"I know where to find you." Pete ended her sentence and offered a smile in return before heading toward his office.

Addison stood near the reception desk for a moment to collect her thoughts. Had she really been as neglectful to her friends as it suddenly felt like, or was it just the guilt from a fallen friendship with Naomi that led her need to salvage everything else?

Violet passed her in the hall as she was heading to her office. "Mrs. Harding is already waiting in exam room two."

"Thanks, Violet. Hey-" Addison spun around quick, a questioning lingering in her mind, but it hadn't really formed yet.

"Yeah?" Violet asked. She closed the file in her hands and curled her arm close to her chest.

"Nevermind, it wasn't important." Addison replied before walking away. Whatever it was that was bugging her, she hoped to fix it soon.

* * *

Waves lapped at the shore as Izzie stared out into the ocean. She could feel the water seeping between her toes and crawling beneath her feet. The sand was slowly covering her, making her sink.

Maybe coming to L.A. wasn't such a great idea. She was grateful to Addison for letting her stay of course, and Izzie knew it wasn't going to be the easiest thing for her to keep it a secret, but she knew the time would probably come when she'd have to leave because there was only so much she could expect her to do. She wondered why the thought never crossed her mind that Addison lived there before boarding the bus. It was something so ridiculously dramatic-buses were notoriously dirty and filled with older men or lonely single mothers trying desperately to keep their children under control, not for smart former surgeons-but she needed to get away.

She was alone, which was a good because it gave her the chance to think and process things freely.

Her skin itched, like everything inside her was pressing with a sudden force, pleading to be set free. Tears welled up and clouded her view. The storm that had been threatening to start the night before was drawing even closer.

Izzie gazed down to see her feet were almost completely covered with sand. A tear trickled down her cheek as the wind kicked up, whipping her hair to and fro.

The sky fell open.


	3. Nowhere Bound And Down

**Author's Note: **I'd like to say thanks to those who have read and reviewed thus far. To be honest I'm feeling a bit discouraged by the low number of reviews, but that isn't going to stop me from writing. Also, I was wondering if anyone knew the name of any Grey's/PrP comms on LJ? Apologies for taking longer than necessary. Thanks go to...well, those who have read and reviewed, but also to Cara for a little help with consistency. This may be AU but I'd still like things to be correct.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own Grey's or Private Practice. All characters included are property of ABC, Shonda Rhimes, et al. I just can't catch a break.

* * *

Izzie made it into the house before the storm really kicked up. She locked the door and turned, bracing herself against the kitchen counter. Water trickled down her brow, tracing the line of her nose before finally dropping onto the counter.

Something was wrong.

She didn't know what, but it had to be something. Anxiety pooled in the pit of her stomach as she started her search of the room. Clutching the phone in one hand, she started for the living room. There was bound to be a phone book somewhere with a number she could use.

Even if it was nothing-which Izzie was trying very hard to convince herself of-she still felt that it needed to be checked out.

* * *

"Make an appointment on your way out," Addison informed her patient as they walked out of the exam room. "Just continue the way you have been, and I'll see you in about two weeks."

Pete lingered at the end of the hallway toward his office until he saw the patient leave. "Hey."

Addison turned in surprise. She remembered their conversation from earlier in the day and wondered if he was taking her up on the offer. "Is everything okay?"

"Um..." Pete hesitated, unsure of how best to continue. He stole a glance in the direction of her office and sighed. "Is there anything going on with you? I mean, that is to say-"

"No, I'm fine." Addison smiled awkwardly. She didn't want to leave for fear of offending him even though part of her didn't like the awkward feeling of their conversation.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I guess what I was trying to say is that if there's anything new...anything you'd like to talk about-"

"What's this about, Pete?" Addison asked. She decided it would be better to simply cut to the chase rather than wait and see where the conversation would lead.

Pete gestured toward her office. "There's a woman waiting in there. I was talking to Dell near the waiting room when she came off the elevator, looking for you. She said she needed to talk to you."

Had she not run into Izzie the night before Addison would have guessed it was a patient, but as she made her way to the door Addison could make out the mop of blond hair resting on a sofa pillow. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry. I know that you're busy and you have patients you would much rather be spending time on, but-" Izzie forced herself to sit up. Her skin had paled considerably, the circles under her eyes much more accentuated. "I don't know what's going on; something doesn't feel right."

"You need to be laying down." Addison told her. She became much more concerned with her physical state than anything else. "When did you start feeling like this? Do you have any symptoms?"

Izzie blinked and gripped the sofa cushion tightly as she forced herself into a sitting position. "I've been feeling this way since at least this morning. I went out onto the deck with my coffee, thinking maybe I'd just relax, but-"

"You've been skipping your chemo treatments, haven't you?" Addison asked as she sat next to her, hand moving to feel the cool skin of her forehead. She frowned, a sigh leaving her lips just seconds later, and she wondered what it was that made people make the decisions they did.

Izzie shrugged it off and pulled the sleeves of her shirt down over her hands, breathing in deep as she closed her eyes. "I admit that I haven't been in a few weeks, but I honestly don't see what the problem is. I've felt fine, I've been taking all my medication and other precautionary measures. Look, I haven't eaten yet today. That's probably all it is, so I should probably just leave you alone and get something-" Izzie stood abruptly, staggering as she attempted to step away from the sofa.

Pete had been leaning against the doorway not wanting to intrude but wanting to stay incase Addison needed help, though when he saw Izzie beginning to stagger he launched forward and grabbed her arm, anchoring her as best he could. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm...I'm fine. Look, Addison, it's really not a big deal." Izzie offered a smile that she hoped was reassuring. The hands holding her steady told her she hadn't convinced anyone.

"You're going to St. Ambrose. With me." Addison nodded, suddenly filled with solid and concrete assurance.

Fear clouded her eyes. She smiled awkwardly at Pete before pulling her arms around her middle, wishing for a moment that she could wrap herself up and forget everything that was or wasn't happening, at least for a while. "I can't go to a hospital. They'll need my records, which means they will call Seattle Grace, and within hours Alex will plan to storm down here. I just...I can't deal with that."

"They won't need to call Seattle Grace, at least not right away, and if they do I'll-" Addison paused, searching for words that might soothe her. "I'll take care of it. Make sure it's quiet." She pulled Izzie's frail frame closer and looked over at Pete. "Can you ask Dell to handle the ultrasound I've got coming in about a half hour? There wasn't much else on my schedule, but if there's an emergency just call me."

Questions of who the woman was and what exactly was going on that he suddenly felt the need to know about crossed his mind, but Pete simply nodded instead and watched as Addison grabbed her purse and led Izzie out the door.

* * *

Izzie sighed and ran her hands over the scratchy fabric of the hospital sheets. She could hear the muffled sounds of a doctor being paged and the strong scent of the lemon cleaner they used on the floor; a laugh crept out, heard by no one but herself. So many times she had been on the receiving end of news from a doctor in months past, and yet she had never grown used to the idea. Fear crawled through her, rattling her brain and latching onto her every thought. What if the cancer was back? What if it was stronger than before?

She stared at the faded brown chair next to the bed, ragged with wear, and just for a minute hoped Alex was there to hold her hand. Of course he wasn't and there was no way he would have even if she asked, given how much she'd done and said to hurt him, but Izzie thought it was better that way. A clean break.

The clock on the wall ticked audibly, its sound echoing through the empty room. She stared at it and counted the seconds as they passed by. The needle that was feeding liquids into her body still stung a little, but pain was a good reminder. It was a reminder that she was safe. _Alive._

* * *

Addison smiled politely at a woman who passed by before pulling her cellphone out. If Izzie knew she was doing it this way she'd probably be angry, and as uncomfortable as the conversation might turn out to be, she still felt like it needed to be done. All indications pointed to the fact Izzie wasn't planning on going back to Seattle anytime soon. While she had no problem helping her if she could, the least she wanted was to make sure the doctors had the proper information to treat her.

A light rain was falling as she stood just under the hospital roof. Dialing the correct number, Addison hoped the person she wanted to would answer. The one she believed would help despite any possible consequences.

"Hello?"

She breathed a sigh of relief, one that she probably would have found funny had the circumstances been any different. "Meredith, it's Addison. I don't have a lot of time for an explanation, but Izzie needs help."


	4. You Stop, I Start

**Author's Note: I didn't plan on being gone so long from this story. Because of that, I'd like to apologize to anyone I kept waiting. I'd like to assure you as well that unless something currently unforseen happens I don't plan to be gone that long again.**

**Also, I'd like a moment to squee simply because Shonda & Co got it right (for once) by putting Pete and Addison together. This however, does serve as proof that she owns the charcacters and not me.**

* * *

**_Seattle, WA_**

Meredith pulled the phone back from her ear and stared at the caller i.d., certain there had to be some kind of mistake; maybe all of the medication from her post-surgery period was wearing on her more than it was supposed to. "Addison?" She replied, drawing her name out. "Wait, did you just say-"

"It's Izzie, yes. She's here in L.A. and she's been staying with me, but something's happened. She was at my house when she started feeling sick, just-" Meredith could hear her draw in a deep breath, could make out the distant sound of traffic in the background. "The doctor told her the primary problem right now is managing stress; all of the changes in the past week or two from losing her job at Seattle Grace to coming down here overwhelmed her. However, I do know that she'll need treatment."

"Has she tried calling Alex?" Meredith asked. She plucked away a stray thread from the comforter while forcing herself into a sitting position. She felt a little guilty for making that one of the first questions asked but once Izzie's health had been verified she needed to know.

"No, and she doesn't want to." Addison replied. There was a pause in which Meredith thought she probably should have argued otherwise but simply couldn't find the strength to do so. "She asked me to not tell anyone she's even here, but you're her friend and I know you have pull with the Chief, so I just thought that if there was an easy way to transfer her records without him-"

"So you expect me to go behind Alex's back and talk to the Chief? Why couldn't you just have the hospital call up here and-" Meredith sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind she realized this was probably one of the longest conversations she and Addison ever had without the context of a patient's case, and she wasn't sure how to feel about it. She was aware of protocol and knew Addison probably would have notified the right people already. "I'll see what I can do. Is there anything else?"

Addison sighed on the other end, almost as if she was hesitating. "Could you try calling her? Maybe talking to you would help."

Meredith could hear the sound of footsteps on the stairs and she groaned as she looked at the clock, knowing someone on the team was probably coming by with lunch but dreading the awkward part where they got to leave and go back to work and she didn't. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you," Addison replied. "Oh, and please don't-"

"I won't say anything." Meredith replied, hanging up after saying good bye.

A knock sounded at the door. "Hey, I brought you soup. Figured you should probably be eating something."

Meredith settled the phone on the comforter, offering what she hoped was a pleased smile in Alex's direction, and wondered how long she'd be able to keep her promise.

* * *

**Los Angeles, California**

The next morning brought Izzie's release from the hospital. Doctors had strongly cautioned her against doing anything that would be deemed stressful until her energy was restored and they also scheduled an appointment for her next treatment. Izzie had been a little concerned at first, but she knew there weren't many other options. She could not ignore the fact she was still sick. The day consisted of her taking it as easy as possible, something that was both welcoming and frustrating at the same time.

"Are you sure this is going to work? I mean, this is just tea, and these are just candles. I don't see how any of this is supposed to help relieve stress." Izzie tilted her head back and balanced the cup of tea Pete had given her on one knee. She sighed and drummed her fingers against the table. "I'm fine."

"You're lying." Pete shot back at her. He knew it was probably being too harsh but it was for her own good. Though he didn't know her very well he'd seen and heard about her condition at the hospital, so it only made sense that he would want to help her. "Just sit back and relax. I'll be back in a little bit, try to not think about it when I'm gone."

"It?" Izzie echoed. She stared back at him with a look that suggested she was annoyed. Guilt pooled inside, because of course he wasn't obligated to help at all. "'It', as you choose to address the issue, is my entire life. How am I not supposed to think about 'it'?"

Addison, who had quietly been standing aside for fear of interfering with the situation in a way she probably shouldn't, stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just lay back, close your eyes. Sleep. Pete's done this before; you can trust him."

Izzie looked from her back to Pete, not missing the one of slight surprise he had when quickly turning his head to look at Addison. "Okay."

"Right." Pete cleared his throat before taking a step over to the blinds and closing them. "I'll be back in a while to finish your treatment. I want you to-"

"I've got it." Izzie replied before swinging her legs up over the table and layed back, trying so hard to convince herself that Pete's plan would work.

Pete nodded and set a timer before lighting several candles around the room, quietly slipping out the door before Addison followed suit.

"Thank you." Addison said. She wanted to believe thanking him was the right thing to do because he was again doing her a favor that she couldn't have done herself.

He shrugged it off, poising a hand on his hip and turning in her direction. "It's nothing; she'll relax and focus, and things will be back to at least the energy level she had before. Granted, it wasn't that much higher but what's important is she'll make progress."

"Do you want to go grab a cup of coffee?" Addison blurted out. She smiled sheepishly, shaking her head in an attempt to organize her words. "Sorry, it's just that I don't have another patient scheduled for a half hour or so, and with her in there I thought maybe you might be interested."

"Sure," Pete replied. He gestured down the hall, tilting his head in that direction. "You lead the way."

* * *

It wasn't much; a stolen moment out of a busy day as doctors and patients walked by, and they were sitting on a bench just inside the doors of the building. A welcome break from the busy schedule of their lives. Addison turned in his direction, feeling grateful for once that it was quiet. Pete was staring down at his cup, fingers tracing over the lid. "Is everything okay?"

The worry in her voice didn't go unnoticed, but rather than addressing it Pete simply offered her a smile and a shake of his head. "Lucas didn't go to sleep until almost three last night. He's gotten to the point where he can sleep through the whole way. Unfortunately, he still has those times when he...doesn't." Pete shrugged before taking a sip from the styrofoam cup in his hand.

Addison got the feeling there might be more to the story. If experience had taught her anything though, she knew enough to wait. To be there in case any help was actually needed rather than offering when it wasn't. She found it funny how the tables had turned so suddenly; how she used to be the one needing help or wanting assistance and practically overnight that had shifted so unexpectedly. A part of her wondered why Izzie stuck around so long, even if she didn't mind. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I mean I get up with him, get him a bottle or walk him around a little, and he usually goes right back to sleep." Pete shrugged, eyes shifting from watching the people passing by to looking at her. "I just can't help but think of everything Violet's missing. He did this smiling thing the other day when I was sitting with him on the floor, he started laughing and-" Pete paused, hoping that he hadn't been gushing too much, though judging by the amused look on Addison's face he figured he was. He took a large gulp from the cup before setting it down on the bench. "I don't know if I'm doing it right. I'm trying, so I guess that's all that matters."

Addison nodded in reply before reaching down and covering his hand with hers. She offered a small smile, one corner of her lips turning up as something kin to happiness shone bright in her eyes. "Most guys in your position would've-" Addison darted her tongue out to moisten her lips, wondering how a casual conversation over coffee could get so serious. "I don't know exactly, but the majority of people would have walked away." She gave his hand a squeeze, thumb tracing the back of her wrist. "You _didn't_, Pete. No one can ever judge you for that."

He opened his mouth to say something before shutting it abruptly. What was he supposed to say? Clearing his throat, Pete picked his coffee up and walked over to the trash bin. "Thanks for the coffee, Addison; I've gotta get back up and check on her."

"It's no problem. I should probably start preparing for my patient now, too." Addison sighed as she tossed her cup away. She watched as he pressed the button before stepping back, waiting for the elevator to take them back to the office. A feeling settled with her, something inside telling her she should say something else, but from the expression on his face said he already had enough. Pushing the issue probably wouldn't be the greatest idea. Instead she stepped quietly in next to him, running through her mind the schedule of things she still had to do. With any luck she could get out early--something she rarely had the chance to experience.

* * *

The rest of the day was supposed to be easy for Izzie once she left the practice-and it was-but she couldn't completely shut off the things that made her tick. After searching through Addison's cupboard she found ingredients to make muffins. While the first batch was cooking she started laundry, amazed for a minute at how simple everything felt. Something as mundane as washing clothes was something she didn't have nearly enough time to do while she was in Seattle, let alone the fact that the lull of peace while waiting for the clothes to get out gave her more time to do something else productive. While a run on the beach would have been perfect, Izzie simply didn't have the strength, so she chose to begin work on the second batch of muffins instead.

With hands covered in flour and stirring furiously, Izzie was so deep in concentration she didn't recognize the sound suddenly coming from her purse coming from the other room. Putting it on silent or shutting it off entirely had enabled her to ignore any calls from back home. Thinking maybe it was just Addidon calling to check in Izzie bounded from the kitchen, fishing through her purse until her fingers wrapped around her cell phone, not bothering to check who it was.

"Hey, everything's going good. I was just making muffins actually, so I hope that you don't mind."

"Do you have _any _idea how scared you have everyone here right now? Not only that, but in the midst of all this are you making _muffins_?" Meredith knew she probably should have waited longer to call Izzie. Selfishly however, she needed to know and hear for herself that she was okay.

"Meredith," Izzie muttered. Relief mixed with fear at the realization she was on the other end rather than Alex. "I'm sorry, but I'm kind busy right now."

Meredith sighed on the other end, wishing it was physically possible to reach through the phone and shake her friend. "Stop avoiding the issue, Izzie! You...you left. Without telling any of us where you were headed or when you'd be back. You think I'm just going to let that go?"

"I was hoping you would." Izzie muttered, balancing on the arm of the couch. She sighed and traced lines across the leg of her jeans, closing her eyes as she heard Meredith breathe deeply, inevitably preparing to say whatever would come next.

"I know you're with Addison. I know that you're avoiding coming back home, but what I don't know is why." Meredith replied. Addison made her promise not to tell anyone else and she wouldn't unless Izzie continued to be stubborn.

An audible gasp lept from her lips at the realization she had been found out. "I left because I wanted to, not because I'm avoiding anything. There's nothing left for me in Seattle anymore."

"But Alex-"

"Alex." Izzie cried his name out in frustration. Words fumbled over each other, clamoring to be the ones that got to be spoken, because Izzie had yet to truly address how she still felt about him, if she still felt anything at all. The timer in the kitchen started beeping loudly. "I've gotta go, Mer." Izzie spoke quickly, already pulling the phone away from her ear. "Thanks for the call."

* * *

Addison was shutting the door to her office and thinking about the relaxing evening at home when she heard the voice sounding from down the hall.

"It's just gonna be a few hours, Violet. I honestly don't see-" Pete sighed and shut his office door hard, the windows nearby shaking slightly. "Okay, fine. I'll have to figure something else out."

"What's wrong?" Addison asked after he hung up.

"I've got a patient that was sent to St. Ambrose who just started having a bad reaction. That wouldn't be a problem, but I'm usually the one to pick Lucas up from the center he goes to and it's nearly closing time there." Pete sighed as he brought a hand up to rub at his neck. "I don't know. This is exactly what I was talking about earlier. I mean, she can't at least try and make this work?"

"I'll do it." Addison replied, not even thinking of what she was offering until afterward.

"I just don't see why she can't-" Pete paused, the frown on his face suddenly replaced with a look of surprise. "What?"

Addison thought of the bottle of wine waiting in her fridge and of Izzie who was probably getting restless as it was. She thought of the bath that probably would have been nice and would've provided the relaxation she needed, but taking one look at Pete she knew that helping him was somehow more important. "Yeah, I'll pick him up. Just let me grab the car seat from your car. You should probably call to let them know I'll be on my way."

Pete stared back at her, still too stunned to say anything. Of course they were friends and friends did things to help each other, but Lucas had always been his responsibility and no one else had ever really cared for him, even when Violet was trying hard to convince herself it would be a good idea to let herself at least try.

"Really," Addison smiled and patted his shoulder in appreciation. "I don't have a problem with it."

For the second time that day Pete found himself feeling thankful for something she'd done, both times occurring unexpectedly. He nodded before turning and wrapping her in a hug, hands resting at the small of her back. "Thanks, Addison."

She pulled back and shook her head, surprising herself by how much she actually did want to try and help even if it meant interrupting her own plans. It didn't even occur to her that she didn't have anything to take care of a baby until she and Pete were standing in the parking lot next to his car and he was handing her the car seat along with an extra bag that contained empty bottles, some formula, and a few diapers.

"He's got more stuff with him at the center, but this is just in case. Um...oh, well you have my number just in case, but I've really gotta go." Pete spoke quickly as he rushed to his door. He had it opened and was about to climb in when he called out to her. "Addison?"

She spun around, eyes squinting in the light of the setting sun.

His mouth opened and closed without saying anything, speech apparently failing him. He sighedin frustration. "Nevermind. I'll call when I'm on my way to pick him up later."


	5. Keep On Keeping On

**Author's Note: I intended to have this up earlier. I really did. Unfortunately my class schedule had other plans. That, and the news that Katie is apparently done with Grey's offically now. I have plenty of thoughts about that and the way it happened but they don't really need to be said here.**

**Anyway, this is what fanfic is for right? Fixing what fandom broke. If it feels like this story is moving a little slow I'm sorry. There are some things coming up soon that will move it along. I still haven't gotten many reviews, so I'd like to ask that if you do read to please leave a comment and let me know what you think. Thanks!**

* * *

Addison was making Lucas a bottle in the kitchen when she heard Izzie coming down the stairs. "Hey," she said before checking the temperature. With her back turned she just assumed Izzie would come into the room. "I brought some take out home; figured neither of us is really in a position to cook right now, so it'd probably be better anyway."

"You promised me." Izzie paused in the doorway, hand reaching out and gripping the edge tightly.

Addison frowned and turned around, surprised at the anger in Izzie's voice. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean...it doesn't even make any sense. Of _all_the people you possibly could have told, considering you guys and your history." Izzie sighed and shook her head. She wanted to believe it was a safe choice to stay in L.A. but the more she thought of it the more she realized leaving just might become an option. "I trusted you."

"Izzie," Addison pleaded. It wasn't like she actually had anything to apologize for. Helping someone else usually came at some price though, and she began to realize it would be herself on the receiving end of the payback. "I just wanted to help you. She's not going to tell him. All I'm concerned about right now is making sure you get the treatment that you need. Without proper care you won't be able to truly stay healthy, so I'm sorry if that means breaking a promise. You need help."

"I'm getting it, aren't I? I mean, I just-" Izzie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. A much shorter task than she was used to, but everything was new after she found out she had cancer. Even if she was recovering, there were still some things that weren't back to normal. Even if she tried to pretend Izzie felt that they might never return that way. "I need to do this on my own, okay? You're an amazing help and of course I'm grateful. I don't want to make it seem like I don't know how much trouble you go through, because I do know. Mer might not tell him at first, but she's Meredith. She's Meredith and she might not mean to, but eventually the words will slip out and even if she doesn't intend to she'll tell Alex."

Addison shrugged and started moving to the door. It wasn't that she was avoiding the conversation, though she did have to admit it was a little uncomfortable. Lucas was awake in the living room and if he didn't get his bottle soon she knew he'd be upset. "Maybe by then you'll be ready."

Izzie frowned in confusion, both by the bottle in Addison's hand and by what she said. "What?"

"Izzie, you can't hide from your life forever. I get that you're trying and that you need time, but Alex is your husband. You can't expect him to just give up, can you?" Addison sighed and hoped she'd change her mind before it was too late.

She smiled sadly, tears misting over her eyes as she shook her head. Izzie knew there would probably come a time when she'd have to face him eventually. She just prayed for enough time to actually process everything first.

Addison reached out and gave her shoulder a squeeze. The storm in her eyes from just seconds before had passed and she counted it as something to be grateful for. "Okay, so are you hungry? Everything's on the counter, I have to-" she paused just as the sound of Lucas crying filled the air.

"That's-" Izzie frowned for a second before nodding her head. "yeah, that's a baby, Addison. What are you doing with-"

"He's Pete's." Addison answered immediately. "I'm just doing him a favor. Pete had an emergency at the hospital, so I offered to pick him up."

Izzie nodded in amusement as she followed Addison into the living room. "Right, Pete as in the guy from your work Pete?"

"Yeah, why?" Addison asked as she knelt down on the floor to pick Lucas up. She smiled as he lifted his hands up to help hold the bottle.

"Nothing, I guess. I just didn't realize he was serious enough to be seeing anyone. If the way he was looking at you is any indication he certainly could, but I didn't realize he'd be serious enough with someone else to have a baby." Izzie replied, crossing her arms as she watched her hold the baby. Regardless of how many times she'd seen it, she never felt anything less than a bit amazed at the talent and grace Addison had when taking care of a baby. A part of her almost wished at one time to become like her and work in neonatal surgery. That thought didn't simply pass by, mostly because of the sudden realization that she could no longer become a neonatal surgeon even if she wanted to, and she bit the inside of her cheek to stop the tears from coming.

Her emotional turn went unnoticed by Addison, who was simply content in rocking back and forth on her heels while she held Lucas, making it look like the most comfortable and easy thing in the world. Until of course the suggestion hidden in Izzie's words hit her. "Pete's not with anyone; Lucas' parentage, well it's a little complicated. Still, Pete was definitely not looking at me. You know, he was looking at me, but he wasn't _looking_ at me."

Izzie shook her head and closed her eyes tight, willing the bad memories of standing there in the Chief's office and of finding out she'd lost her job to stay at bay. "Right, of course not." she smiled and cleared her throat. She took a moment to study them both just as Lucas turned his head her way. "You know, he really is adorable."

* * *

It wasn't until almost three hours later that Pete showed up, tired and concerned that having Addison watch Lucas for so long without any advance notice wasn't the right thing to do. "I should have prepared something in the event a situation like this would happen." he said after they made their way back into the living room. "I couldn't just expect you to drop everything. You could have-"

"Pete?" Addison smiled and waved a hand in his direction to catch his attention. "I offered, remember? It's not a big deal. We were good." she sat next to Lucas' carrier, finger tracing over the palm of his tiny hand. She smiled as his hand flexed tight over it before relaxing again, secure in knowing that some form of comfort was there.

Pete stood behind them, hands in his pockets as he gestured to his son. "So he didn't give you too much trouble then?"

"No, of course not." Addison replied with a shrug. "I'm kind of an expert, so even if he would've I could have handled it."

"You're modest, aren't you?" Pete laughed, feeling guilty for just a second until he saw a blush creeping up her cheeks. "Thanks anyway, Addison. I don't know what I would have done had you not offered." Tired, he ran a hand over his face and sighed. "I guess we should probably get going."

"How was your patient?" Addison asked in concern. She watched as he crouched down and put Lucas back into his carrier, checking to make sure the straps were fastened tightly before standing back up and lifting the handle. He was a great father despite everything that had happened and she was glad to see him doing so well.

Pete lifted the diaper bag from the couch and slid it onto his shoulder. "They're monitoring his case. I suggested a lower dosage, so we'll have to see how everything goes."

Addison nodded and laughed a little as she watched Lucas sigh, curling his fist up and resting his cheek against it. She was a doctor and of course was familiar with babies but it never ceased to amaze her how tiny and serene they could look one minute and yet moments later be crying so loud. If the look on Pete's face was any inclination the latter had been happening more frequently than he'd previously mentioned, to which she felt a pang of sympathy. "That's good to hear," Addison replied before placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "I guess you two are heading out now then? I don't want to make it seem like I'm kicking you out."

"I know you're not." Pete agreed. He gestured to a sleeping Lucas in his carrier. "I've gotta get him home. Addison-"

She held up her hand to stop him. "Don't say anything, Pete. Just get him home and in bed safely."

With the bulk of the diaper bag on one arm and the weight of Lucas' carrier in the other Pete laughed at his attempt to hug her before planting a kiss on her cheek and heading to the door.

* * *

The weekend passed uneventfully. Addison did have a surgery late Sunday that came as a surprise, but other than that she and Izzie spent the majority of the time around the house relaxing and taking care of things that needed to be done. Izzie was still refusing to call Alex, though she'd called Meredith once. It felt nice to speak with someone and get an update on what was happening in Seattle, even if she had no real plans to return. For a minute it was easy to pretend that everything was normal and nothing had changed.

Except everything _had_ changed. As she sat waiting for the doctor to come and officially start her treatment she surveyed the room, watched the two groups of people huddled around different chairs just a few away from her. By one there was an older man with a woman sitting by his side, tightly holding his hand. In the other there was a woman probably close to her age and a man who had scooted the chair he was sitting in as close as he could to where she was, a protective arm around her frail shoulders. She watched as he kissed the top of her head and whispered something just quiet enough that she couldn't tell what he said. A lump formed in her throat and tears burned at her eyes, but she would not cry.

She was drumming her fingers against the chair when the door to the room opened. The tall, salt and pepper haired man wearing his lab coat scanned the room with his eyes before settling on her with a subtle smile. Izzie drew in a deep breath, made more difficult by the sudden rush of emotions she was experiencing. Even though it was too late she wished she'd thought to ask Addison to come with her.

"Hello, Isobel. Are you ready?"


	6. Hanging By A Moment

****

**Author's Note: Okay, so I'm sitting here basically procrastinating on studying for finals. I'm sorry it took so long for this to be updated. Luckily, after next week I should be able to post on a much more regular basis.**

**Also, I'd like to send a very special thank you to the always amazing Cara for being patient with me on this and for helping me out a little. Also: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, hun! I hope I did your little present justice. ;)**

* * *

Addison sighed as she stood outside Violet's office composing in her head what she planned to ask. The weekend had gone by easy enough and Izzie's treatment went well but something had been bothering her ever since, and though she knew it would probably be better to ask first, Addison wanted to at least do something that might help.

After knocking lightly on the door she heard Violet tell her to come in which probably should have been seen as a good thing and yet she still paused in the doorway, praying silently that she wouldn't regret her next decision. "Hey, do you have a minute?"

Violet looked up from an open file and offered a smile full of curiosity. While she and Addison had never been that close she was one of the few that hadn't crowded her after The Incident--she had yet to refer to what happened with Katie and the baby as anything but--and for that she was grateful. She closed the file and set her pen down on the desk. "I was just looking trying to plan the best course of action for a patient that just left. I'm facing more difficulty than I originally thought, but-" Violet shrugged her shoulders and laughed softly. "what do you need help with?"

"I actually need to ask you something. It's sort of a favor I guess but it's one you aren't actually obligated to accept." Addison wrung her hands together, frustrated that she couldn't quite seem to get the right words out, and she crossed the room to sit down in hopes of becoming more comfortable. "It's Izzie, the friend who's staying with me now."

At that Violet nodded her head, seemingly understand where she was going. "You're asking me to talk to her?"

"Could you?" Addison asked as she moved a strand of hair away from her face. Truth be told she wasn't expecting the conversation to go that easily. "It wouldn't even have to be here. We could all go out to lunch sometime this week and maybe..." Addison trailed off and picked an imaginary piece of lint from her skirt. "I don't know Violet, but I want to _help_. I just don't know how."

"You do know that if she realizes she's being treated like a patient that she'll probably get upset?" Violet asked because it was a question that needed to be voiced. She shifted in her chair and tilted her head. "You really do want to help her though, don't you? What's so bad back in Seattle that she feels compelled to stay here?"

Addison fought back the urge to tell her that whatever it was that was keeping Izzie in L.A. was part of her job to figure out. It wasn't like she didn't know already but without knowing what Izzie was thinking it was hard to tell exactly what her motives were. "Of course I do. She's been through a lot. I just...I want her to be okay. After everything, she deserves to be more than just _fine_."

Violet picked up her pen from the desk, the clicking sound it made bing the only one in the room as she thought it over. "I won't make any promises. I'll try, but that's all I can do."

"Thank you, Violet. I'll try to-" Addison was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing. "Do you mind?"

She waved a hand, indicating that it wasn't a big deal. "Oh, but Addison?"

"It's the hospital." Addison said, feeling worried because an unexpected call from there usually meant something serious. "Hmm?" She realized Violet was still trying to tie up the conversation.

"At least try talking to her first. Maybe see how she'd feel about it? I can try and fit her in or like you said, maybe we could all grab a bite to eat. It's been a while since we've done that."

* * *

The call was about a woman who was nearly eight months pregnant when she and her husband were in a car accident. Though the woman appeared fine surgery was still require for the baby. Babies actually, because the woman was carrying twins, and Addison needed to induce labor in order to save them. It didn't seem like that big of a problem at first; she'd done the same sort of procedure before and unfortunately it had been under the same kind of circumstances.

Except it didn't end there. One of the babies had an issue she hadn't entirely expected and though she tried saving him turned out to be a lost cause. She never truly counted them that way because if there was a chance she was willing to try to fight, if for nothing more than the simple fact the child deserved to _live_.

Talking to the parents hadn't been the easiest task to handle. They'd both been understandably angry and saddened at the same time, and though she wasn't at fault, Addison couldn't shake the fact that she felt responsible. The entire time after talking to them she kept thinking in her head, analysing every minute and hour of the time she tried to save him, wanting to believe there was something else she could've done.

She was on her way out to the parking lot with her body demanding she do nothing but sleep after the emotionally and physically exhausting day when she heard someone call her name. Sitting on one of the benches outside the hospital entrance was Pete. With red-rimmed eyes she sighed and stood, frozen momentarily to her spot on the sidewalk. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see the patient from last week before he gets checked out tomorrow. I just left from seeing him, actually." Pete replied as if his answer had already been prepared. "Hey, what happened?" he stood and walked to her upon noticing the clear signs she was upset.

"I don't-" Addison blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. "He was so tiny. His heart could only do so much and I just couldn't-"

Pete placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "You don't have to talk about it Addison; I understand."

"I know I should be stronger than this. I'm a _doctor_ for crying outloud, but I should've been able to save him. His parents...they were preparing for two babies and now they'll just have one, and what's he supposed to think when he gets old enough for them to-for them to tell him-" Addison shook her head and angrily wiped the tears away. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

How she was able to still stand and talk while dissolving into tears before him was something Pete had rarely seen and it surprised him a little. It wasn't often that he saw her so raw and open, though as he remembered there had been a few. "Just calm down, Addison. Breathe."

She shook her head, eyes focused on the concrete rather than at him. Her plan had been to avoid eye contact with anyone until she got in her car, drove home to take a bath, and then fall asleep. Cases didn't always affect her so deeply but this was one she couldn't shake. "I'm fine. Well, I'm not, but I will be. I will be-"

Pete sighed and pulled her in for a hug, planting a kiss on her forehead as he felt her shoulders shake. They stood like that even as a few people walked by, seemingly caught between the past and whatever it was that would happen next. He wasn't sure how long they were standing there before he felt her calm down, her cheek pressed firmly against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Addison pulled back feeling a bit embarrased at her strong response.

Pete hugged her close again, pressing his forehead to hers. "You don't have to be." he replied. What happened next he didn't entirely plan for, but when he should have pulled away after being assured she was calm again he cleared the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. Softly at first, but when she actually began to respond he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her even closer as his other hand cupped the side of her face.

Him kissing her came as a surprise at first but after she felt him pull her closer she felt her knees give a little. She darted her tongue out, running along his, making the moment linger longer than it probably should have. But then reality kicked in. _Pete._ She was kissing Pete.

In truth, he supposed he probably should have anticipated her backing away, though not necessarily in the way she actually did.

"I-" Addison backing away with a hand covering her mouth. "You-"

"Addison, don't-" Pete reached out to touch her and was alarmed when she backed away.

"I need to go home. It's been a long day. I'll-" Addison felt guilty for acting the way she did after he'd offered her comfort, but the kiss brought up things she wasn't quite sure how to deal with. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He could have stopped her. Taken her for a coffee or offered to drive her home himself after the rough day she had. Instead, he stood with a hand in his pocket until he saw her climb into her car and drive away.

* * *

Izzie was sitting on the couch intent on watching television and relaxing for the night when the call from Meredith came. It wasn't much, just catching up from the weekend and asking her how the treatment had gone, but it made her realize how much she missed being home. Except it wasn't really home anymore, at least in the way she thought it should be.

"So you're really never coming back?" Meredith asked in a small voice.

Izzie couldn't help but think that she sounded so far away. "I don't know, Mer. If the time comes, then maybe I will."

"If the time comes? What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Meredith exclaimed. She was frustrated with the way things were turning out and recovering from the surgery wasn't exactly making her role in them very helpful. "Sorry, I'm just trying to understand what's going on here."

Izzie ran the frayed end on the blanket sitting on the couch through her fingers, purposefully delaying her response. How could she explain to Meredith what was wrong when she wasn't entirely sure herself? "What I need right now is time. Is that so hard to ask?"

"Well, I don't think so." Meredith replied honestly. "But Izzie, you have to-" The line went muffled as Izzie heard something in the background. Another voice, she realized, though that perhaps came too late.

"Mer, what's going on? Are you okay?" Izzie sat up straight on the couch, her face fixed into a look of concern.

He'd almost forgotten how good it was to hear her voice. It wasn't like he'd ever admit that outloud, though. Alex sent Meredith a look of apology for the way he'd basically ripped her cell phone away. "Iz, do you wanna tell me what's going on?"


	7. I Don't Know What I'm Diving Into

**Author's Note: **You know how I promised this chapter would come sooner? I wasn't able to write anything for a while after that. I would have following the season finale, but the was an absolute disaster that we won't even discuss because you all know what happened. My only hope is that this will make up for some of it. Also, please know that the next one will be up much sooner, and with any luck it'll be within the next week.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny afternoon and getting out of the house seemed like a good thing to do, so when Addison called and invited her to lunch Izzie wasn't about to refuse. Her strength wasn't completely back to normal but she was trying to push through. Even though she hated to admit it, the transition in her life was proving to make her feel a little restless. In the time that she'd been staying with Addison she'd already cleaned the house a few times (it was, after all, only a respectable thing to do considering she'd basically moved in with no real notice) several times and had read a few of the novels that happened to be lying around. Eventually she'd have to move on and find a way to at the least find a job nearby, provided that the treatment worked. It had to. She felt herself healing day by day, but it didn't stop her from feeling like she'd never quite reach the point where everything felt "right".

"Iz?" Addison called, nudging her arm as she watched Izzie taking a sip from her drink. "Are you ready to order?"

She blinked a few times, shaking her head to clear the thoughts that jumbled around. "Um, yeah." she replied noncommittally before glancing down at the open menu before her, pointing to something as the waitress scribbled on her order pad. "Can I get that one? Oh, but without the onions please?"

Addison studied the way she seemed to be averting her gaze, more withdrawn than usual, and she began to wonder if inviting Violet along this time had been such a good idea. It wasn't just because of whatever was going on with Izzie. Kissing Pete was something admittedly unexpected and it had happened in the heat of an emotional moment, but she couldn't deny the fact that a part of her had been perfectly content in the feel of his lips pressed to hers as he held her close. While she didn't think it would ever become an issue, the fact that Pete had Lucas because of the woman sitting to her left was something she didn't know how to process. There was nothing between them anymore but it didn't stop her from knowing that there once had been.

Violet gave her order as well and watched their waitress walk away before averting her gaze to the street. It wasn't like she didn't want to be there; Addison had asked for her help and from everything she'd heard Izzie was a strong woman who maybe needed a little nudging to open up and heal. She had experience in the area as she had only began her own recovery. The attack was well behind her and she was content in living the life she did, but she still couldn't help but wonder how different her life would be had it never happened. While it was impossible to tell, she wondered if Izzie was thinking the same in regards to the cancer.

"So, how's the office?" Izzie prodded, partially to break the silence their table had fallen into but also to distract herself. The night before she'd been on the phone with Meredith talking about a variety of things, but along the way something happened. Words couldn't describe the feelings that ran through her after Alex grabbed the phone and started speaking to her. Relief? Panic? A bit of both.

Violet shook her head before taking a sip from her drink. "Oh no, no work talk, please. This is strictly a work-free zone until we leave."

Addison had passed by her office that morning and had seen her working with an apparently difficult patient. It wasn't any wonder that she wanted a break, even though she knew it was more than that. She shot her a smile and nodded because after all she'd had a fairly easy morning save for a few routine appointments, and given how the night before had ended the last thing she wanted to think about while eating lunch was her patients. "Violet's right. Besides, you've been there before, so you know how we've gotten into lulls in which we don't really have many patients. Today's been one of those days."

"Oh." Izzie replied, a bit deflated. She was a doctor at heart, no matter how much she needed a break from it all, and the possibility of hearing about another case had gotten her excited.

"There's no need to be disappointed, Iz. Slow days mean we're doing our jobs right." Addison replied. Just as she finished speaking the sound of her cell phone ringing broke through the air. Sighing, she fished through her purse and squinted at the number with a look of concern. "I need to take this."

Violet watched as she got up and walked a short distance away, further away from the noise of the busy lunch crowd. "So, how've you been? You look better today. I mean...you know, that's not to say you've ever looked _bad_, but-" she laughed before reaching for her straw wrappers, folding it together and pulling it apart as she realized how much what she wanted to say wasn't coming out right.

"Don't worry about it." Izzie offered at her obvious discomfort, cutting her off with a shake of her head before stealing a glance at Addison who had their back to them, her shoulders hunched. She knew that look. "She's going to leave."

"You wanna just tell them we want everything to go? I know she was your ride here, but I could take you back home if you wanted." Violet offered. What she didn't want was to do was make her feel uncomfortable and she knew that if Addison was getting called to her real reason for coming would become more obvious.

"You're a therapist, right?" Izzie asked, not looking at her. An idea had been forming; something about the way the whole lunch had been set up. "Addison asked you to help me."

It wasn't a question and she wasn't looking at her, but Violet still nodded. "She might have suggested that you could use someone to talk to, yes. I don't have to if it's something you're not comfortable with."

She had to admit she wasn't surprised. Ever since she had arrived Addison began doing everything she could to help her, even if it meant going about it in a way that should probably annoy her. Strangely enough, it didn't. What Izzie felt was something decidedly different, though she couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was she was feeling. Addison was heading back to the table, so she picked up her glass with a shrug, finally looking back at her. "I guess we'll have to see, won't we?"

Addison tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and offered a smile of apology. Outside, she was a calm and poised doctor about to go and operate on someone. On the inside however, all she could think of was how the night before had ended. How hard she'd fought to save everyone and how in the end she'd failed. "That was the hospital. A woman that's about seven and a half months pregnant was just involved in a car accident not far from the hospital. They wouldn't tell me how bad it was, just to get there as soon as I could."

"So much for lunch, huh? I'll have them bag it for you." Violet offered.

"Thanks, hey-" Addison paused, adjusting her purse strap as she pushed in her chair. "Do you...I mean, I hate to ask, but could you make sure Izzie gets home okay?"

"I'm right here, you know. I hate feeling like I'm just a kid being carted around." Izzie quipped. It was the first hint of anger she'd shown all day, so the other two didn't know how to properly respond.

"I'm sorry, Izzie. I just want you to-"

"-be careful. I know, Addison. Now, you need to go. Save a life." Izzie replied, the annoyed look from just a few moments before replaced by one of concern.

* * *

Hours slowly ticked by. The woman from the car accident ended up needing surgery but eventually any damage done was repaired, and she along with the baby would be fine. Addison finished up work at the hospital before returning to her office in the late afternoon, feeling grateful that she had no other patients for the day. She'd barely had a chance to think all day. The prospect of filling out paperwork or returning a few phone calls would have bored anyone else. To her, it was a practice she could get herself comfortable in. She could slip off her shoes underneath the desk and open a can of Diet Coke, relishing in the quiet organization that was the business side of her career.

Eventually the light started seeping out of the sky and only a pale orange glow remained, and she had to force herself to leave. It wasn't like she didn't want to go home but the last couple of days hadn't been easy. The stress was starting to take a toll. After collecting her things she made her way out and to the elevators, jumping back a little as the doors opened without her touching any buttons. "Oh-"

"Addison? What are you still doing here?" Pete asked, cradling Lucas in one arm as he made his way into the lobby.

"I was just finishing up some things. What are you-" Addison paused. She felt a little ridiculous at not knowing what to say to him. They could act perfectly normal as if nothing had happened, right?

Pete smiled a little, finding her obvious awkwardness a little endearing. "I just needed to pick up a few things to work on."

"Oh. Good. That's good." Addison stammered. Her voice was clipped and she could feel her cheeks turning the slightest shade of pink, and she was thankful the light was diminished enough for him to not see it.

"Listen, Addison, about yesterday-" Pete began in an effort to clear the air. "I'm sorry I kissed you. I took advantage of the situation, and I'm sorry."

She stared back at him blankly, unsure of how to respond. It wasn't like kissing him had been a bad thing, even though it had happened unexpectedly. "I'm...not."

"You're not?" Pete asked, arching an eyebrow in surprise.

She laughed and shook her head, eyes focused on the tiled floor as she collected her thoughts. Even if she'd wanted to, she couldn't ignore how being that close to him if only for a moment made her feel. "Do you want to come over? I mean, if you haven't had dinner yet, I was planning on cooking up some pasta."

"If you're inviting me, I don't see why I shouldn't." Pete replied. He couldn't deny the fact he was a little taken back by the idea, but he wasn't about to complain.

It was sort of like taking her first step on a balance beam; she could see the other side and if she turned around she could see where she'd come from, but all she could do was put one foot in front of the other in hopes of not falling off completely. "Are you sure Lucas will be okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine." Pete answered. He tilted his head in the direction of the elevator. "When should I get there?"

Addison smiled, pleased that so far she was doing everything right. "Whenever you're done here. I'll see you soon?"

He nodded as he watched the doors sliding shut. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

There were times when she hated surgery. As much as she thrived on it and considered it a way of life, the fact that it could keep Derek away for so long was something she didn't like in the least. It didn't help matters that she couldn't do much, what with just recovering from her own procedure. She looked up from her book at the sound of her bedroom door being pushed open.

"I need to talk to you." Alex spoke, as if that explained the way he'd suddenly burst into the room.

Frustrated, Meredith tossed her book to the side. "You can't knock? What is so important-"

"Where is she?" Alex asked, careful to keep his voice even. "You've been talking to Iz for a while, haven't you? Where'd she go?"

She knew it would happen eventually. Eventually was happening a lot sooner than she'd planned, leaving no real time to come up with an excuse. "She's fine where she is, Alex. Just give her a little time."

"Is she taking her medication? What is she doing for treatment? How could you be talking to her and not tell me, Mer? I thought we had an understanding here, but I guess I was wrong." Alex ran a hand through his hair, exhausted and completely awake at the same time. The image of Izzie huddled in a bed somewhere under covers that weren't quite warm enough, tears staining her face flitted through his mind. "What if she's hurt? How are we supposed to help her from here?"

"Alex!" Meredith cried, cutting off his rant before he had a chance to go any further. She sighed and ran a hand over the comforter. The concern in his eyes was evident and she couldn't help but wonder what Derek would do if they were in this position, although she hoped she herself wouldn't have felt the need to run. "She's fine."

He swallowed a few times and started pacing at the foot of the bed. Why hadn't she called him? Did she think he was still angry with her, or did she still blame him? "I just need to talk to her, Meredith. I need to know."

Meredith watched as he stopped, hands on his hips, as if he was prepared to fight for the answer he needed. She took a deep breath, praying that she wouldn't soon regret it. "Izzie's in Los Angeles, Alex. She's with Addison."

It probably should have crossed his mind to ask why she was with her. He probably should have asked for more details but he was already heading for the door.

"Wait!" Meredith exclaimed, panic rising from within. "What are you doing?"

His hands gripped the door frame tightly as he turned back to look at her. "I'm going to L.A., Mer. I'm going to find her."


	8. Catalyst

**Author's Note: **This chapter has sort of been a long time coming for a few reasons and to be honest I'm sort of nervous at the reaction you might give. Which actually brings me to my next issue. Reviews were down in the last chapter and I'm not one who cares about numbers typically. Quality over quantity, right? Anyway, my point is that if you read I'd like for you just just jot a few lines and let me know what you think. It means a lot! :)

This chapter (as well as basically the whole story) is related to my fandom twinny. She's by some miracle been able to put up with all of my crazy rants which in some cases have to do with ships she couldn't care less about. Our mutual dislike for the Addison/Sam pairing spurred recent action on this fic and I can only hope I did the moment justice. Cliffs are evil, I know, so I tried to alleviate a little of that. Sort of.

* * *

Addison had to keep reminding herself that it wasn't actually a date. More than that, she argued with herself as to whether or not she actually wanted it to be. Under normal circumstances she would have called Naomi and talked it out with her, but it was different. Naomi would have either encouraged her or listed reasons as to why she shouldn't be in the kitchen cooking up a quick dinner for the impromptu "non-date" that would begin whenever he got there. Of course, she thought as she pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail, if it were just a casual dinner between two coworkers she probably shouldn't feel the need to work magic with what little she had.

She was running through everything else she needed to prepare while the noodles were boiling as the sauce was cooking, though that was immediately stopped upon entering the kitchen and seeing Izzie standing at the stove. _Of course_. Her cheeks warmed a little in embarrassment, because in the spur of the moment invitation she'd neglected to remember the fact Izzie would be there. "Hi."

Izzie lifted a wooden spoon dipped in the sauce to her mouth and tasted it. "This needs some work."

"What?" Addison gaped, immediately marching across the room. "What's wrong with it?"

Izzie turned to face her, widening her eyes a little when she noted the way she was dressed. "You didn't wear that to work today."

"No. Now, can you please tell me what's wrong with the sauce? I need to fix it." Addison replied, too frustrated to say much else. She leaned against the counter before sighing and shaking her head. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

"You have a date, don't you?" Izzie asked. She smiled as she noted the way Addison seemed to tense at hearing the word. "What? I know these things. So, who is it?"

"It's not a date, Izzie. It's just Pete." Addison argued, though she knew the argument fell flat. "He was bringing Lucas here. We were going to have dinner, but if it's as bad as you say-"

"Pete, as in the guy from your office Pete?" Izzie set the wooden spoon down on the stove and moved in front of her, placing her hands on her shoulders. "Relax; it's not even that big of a deal. It could just use a little...something. You have spices here, right?" she paused and waited for a nod. "Okay, good. Then you go finish getting ready and I'll take care of this."

"You don't have to do that. I can cook. You know I can, but-" Addison paused as Izzie started pushing her out of the room. "What are you doing?"

"Go, Addison. I can finish this." Izzie urged her. After standing in the doorway long enough to make sure she'd do as she was told, Izzie turned back to the stove with a look of determination. After everything Addison had done for her, it was the least she could do in return.

* * *

It wasn't long after that Pete arrived with Lucas in tow. Izzie promised to stay out of the way and had even taken it upon herself to watch over the baby. She hadn't counted on actually becoming attached, noting every single toe and finger with the slightest pang of regret. He was a beautiful baby and she was more than happy to take care of him while Pete and Addison had their moment, but it didn't stop her from thinking of Alex in Seattle and the fact that just a few months before they'd taken steps to ensure they could have children one day, though now she felt it would never happen.

Lucas reached at the toy she was holding and fixed his face into a look of frustration. He made a sound that Izzie couldn't help but laugh at a little.

"Oh, this?" Izzie asked as she held to stuffed elephant closer to him. "There you go." She watched as he held the soft toy close and marveled at how simple certain needs could be. The comfort of something familiar. Sounds of laughing from downstairs blended with those of the television and Izzie smiled, knowing that regardless of what she had going on she had done the right thing.

* * *

Pete laughed at something Addison had said before turning to look out the window, watching as the waves crept up on the shore.

"What?" Addison asked. She paused with her fork in midair, afraid for a moment that she had said something wrong.

He set his fork down on the plate before looking back at her. "I was just thinking that this is nice. The pasta's amazing."

"Well-" Addison blushed and fumbled with her napkin. "That's not entirely my fault."

"Fault? There's no fault here, Addison. This is delicious." Pete replied before taking another enthusiastic forkful. He watched as she smiled in acceptance and took a sip from her glass, all the while avoiding his gaze. "It was a compliment."

Getting the feeling that she had somehow upset him she nodded her head. "No, I know. It's just...I don't know. You said it yourself, that this is nice. I don't remember the last time I was able to truly sit back and just relax like this."

Pete nodded before he reached for his glass. "Back to work tomorrow, right? We don't have to talk about that. In fact, I think it would be a pretty good idea if we didn't."

Addison eyed their now empty plates with a sigh. The food was the reason he'd came because it was why she'd invited him and with it gone she knew he probably wouldn't stay much longer. Admittedly, she'd been having much more of a good time than she'd originally thought. The initial awkwardness was over within the first few minutes even though she did feel the slightest bit embarrassed at not telling him the sauce wasn't hers. "So what do we talk about then?"

He liked how easy it was with her. The way that she could turn a moment and make it that much better all while keeping a certain amount of the whole story to herself. She'd been something he couldn't quite figure out from the moment they met (and after all, how could he possibly forget how that had happened?), but he was determined to figure all of that out one way or another. Addison had left the door open in an attempt to let the cool evening air mellow everything out. The smell of salt lingered just under the smells of the food and whatever perfume she was wearing and the vanilla candle sitting on the counter just a short ways away, and he found himself pushing his chair back and reaching for her hand. "We could take a walk."

She looked at his hand for a second before reaching for it. "The dishes-"

"-can wait." Pete cut her off, leaving no room for argument. He felt her fingers lace around his and knew he'd managed to convince her. She always had a way of keeping everything so perfectly wrapped up that it was rare to see her show what it was she was feeling and he wanted the opportunity to see her so at ease to last at least a little while longer. "Come on, let's go."

They walked in silence for a few minutes until the light of the house were nothing but a faint glow against the sand. Addison slipped out of her shoes, wriggling her toes until she could feel them starting to sink into the ground. Pausing for a moment, she looked up, surprised at the fact she could actually see stars. Not many of course, but there were a few that managed to peek through and escape the pollution of the busy city lights. Water washed over her feet and she jumped, nearly knocking him back in the process and she smiled. "That was cold."

Pete laughed and shook his head. He pointed to the sky. "It's not every day that we get a chance to see that. It's cool."

"I know." Addison replied. They kept walking for a few minutes, both exchanging stories of past beach experiences and other random tales, anything they could think of that might warrant speaking out loud. It surprised her a little how open she felt she could be with him. At one point when a brief gust of wind came at them he'd let go of her hand and she'd been afraid that maybe she had been reading the whole night wrong, but he'd instead wrapped one arm around her waist as they stood waiting for the wind to let up. She rested her forehead against his shoulder and sighed. "Thank you for coming tonight. I was afraid that you'd take my invitation the wrong way. I didn't want things to get weird between us. You're a good friend Pete, and I didn't want that to change."

He gave her shoulders a squeeze before running a hand down her back, linking it with the other and bringing her close for a hug. "It won't." Pete promised, planting a kiss against her temple before pulling back reluctantly. "We should probably head back though. Lucas has this thing the past few days where he won't sleep unless he's in his own bed. Unless he's completely comfortable, which can be pretty difficult."

Addison nodded in acceptance before turning and leading the way back. She called upstairs for Izzie once they arrived and she brought Lucas back down, carrying his bag on her other arm. "You can bring him over anytime, you know."

"I'll have to keep that in mind." Pete replied with a smile, laughing as Lucas still kept hold of Izzie's sleeve, the trunk of his elephant stuffed tightly in his other hand. "Looks like he's attached to you already."

"I'll walk you guys out." Addison said, gesturing at the door because it felt like the right thing to do. She watched as Pete pried Izzie's sleeve from Lucas' grip and walked them out.

"Wait!" Izzie called, lifting the diaper bag from where it she'd put it on the floor. "Don't forget this."

"Oh believe me, I wouldn't want to." Pete grinned and reached for it before following Addison out. "So, um...I was thinking." he said after buckling Lucas into his seat. He leaned against the side of the car, one hand in his pocket while the other rested on the open driver's door. "I was thinking that we should so this again sometime. If you want."

Addison shifted her feet, feeling the blades of grass under her feet as she stood just off of the driveway. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she nodded. "Yeah, I think I'd like that. We should do this again sometime."

* * *

Addison had barely gotten home when the doorbell rang. She'd had every intention of taking a hot bath and spending some time by herself before Izzie got back from a meeting with Violet so it was with a sigh that she left the towel laying on the back of the couch and went to answer the door.

"Hey, Addison. I guess I probably should have called first, huh?" Alex stood awkardly on the porch, rental car parked at the curb as he turned and surveyed their surroundings. "You've got a nice place."

Whatever she'd been expecting, he wasn't it. Despite that, she wasn't entirely surprised. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't expect you to come sooner or later. Meredith told you, didn't she?"

Alex shrugged. "I might have forced her to." he replied. They stood in silence for a moment before he took a gulp of air in, for the first time wondering if he was doing the right thing. His intention had been to wait until the end of the day, though whether that was because he knew Addison would be home and then there'd be less of a chance for Izzie to make a scene or simply because he knew she'd be more likely to be home at that time he wasn't sure. "Is she here?"

In that instant the bath became nothing but a dream. "She's with Violet but she'll be back soon. You should probably come in."

Alex nodded and followed her inside. "Violet?"

"A coworker of mine." Addison replied. It was not her place to delve that much further in detail and at the moment she wasn't able to think of much other than just how Izzie would react to the new circumstances. "Do you want something to drink?"

He watched as she walked to the refrigerator and held the door open. "Beer? The day's been a little stressful. I wasn't sure when the greatest time to come would be, so I just sort of waited."

"Where have you been?" Addison asked before handing him a beer and opening one for herself. "We can wait sit out on the deck."

He followed, because what else was he supposed to do? He was in another city he had no real ties to while waiting for a wife who in all liklihood wouldn't want to see him once she arrived. "I got on the first flight I could late last night. I figured it'd be too late by then and so I booked myself into a cheap room. If anything, it gave me some time to think of what to say." Alex paused, pushing a fingernail under the label of his bottle, watching as the moistened paper started to tear. "Do you think I'm making a mistake here, Addison? She's been staying here with you and you knew her before. If she doesn't want me here, what am I supposed to do?"

Addison sat back in her chair and pulled her feet underneath her. She sighed and took a long swig before settling the bottle against her knee. "I don't know. Izzie's her own person and she'll make her own decision. All you have to do now is wait."

Alex shook his head and prayed that for once things would go his way. They settled back and he began telling her stories of the happenings around Seattle Grace, embellishing a little when it came to just how much worse the new interns were. He caught her smiling more than once and was reminded of a slightly simpler time. That had felt like ages ago and so much had changed since then-some for the worst and others for the better-and he gripped the neck of his beer tightly, wishing that time could pass faster.

The sound of the door shutting was heard coming from the front of the house. Addison craned her neck in hopes of spotting who she already knew was coming. Her mouth felt dry and she wondered if she was supposed to shout something in hopes of warning her, but what exactly was she supposed to say?

"Addison?" Izzie called before setting her purse on the couch and slipping out of her shoes. She massaged her neck, relieved that the day was over. "Addison, where are you?"

Addison fought back the urge to say "we". "Out on the deck."

Izzie smiled and headed in that direction. "So I think this whole thing with Violet might work. She listens, you know? I mean, of course that's part of her job but it felt good to-"

Brown matched brown and for a minute he started to wonder if he'd made the right choice.

Even if she wanted, Izzie doubted her feet could move from the place they were cemented on the ground. "Alex. You're...here."


	9. Tiptoeing Along the Line

**Author's Note: **I should tell you ahead of time that this is an Azzie-centric chapter. If you're expecting fluff you won't get that here. It's not completely angsty, but you've been warned. Also I'm a sucker for the Addison/Izzie friendship. Yet another missed opportunity from the Shondaverse.

I'm also considering changing the category of this fic because I've noticed how little traffic the crossover section gets. The only issue is that there are characters from both shows but I'm assuming anyone who's seen PrP has at least some knowledge of Grey's right?

One more thing (and then I swear I'll shut up): Music helps me write and at the same time influences the stories I write. One of my most favorite albums from one of, in my opinion, the most amazing bands ever, is Dashboard Confessional's _Dusk and Summer_. It doesn't have a direct influence on every chapter per se but I've been listening to it a great deal while writing. I don't know what Chris Carrabba was going through while writing the songs on this CD but the songs are nothing short of angsty and lovely and beautiful all at the same time. You know, just a little musical suggestion. :)

* * *

Izzie stood frozen, unwilling to move in the doorway. Everything she'd been planning to say or do came screeching to a halt. Abruptly, she turned her head in Addison's direction. "Can I talk to you for a second? It shouldn't take long. Just needed help with the washer. I was going to do a load but last time I tried the rinse cycle never happened."

Addison sighed before casting a look over at Alex. She hoped he wouldn't grow to hate the fact he came more than he already did. "Just a minute."

Izzie waited until they were out of eyesight to tug on Addison sleeve, pulling her into the living room. "What is Alex doing here? Did I _not_ make it clear that I wanted to handle things with him on my own?"

"Okay, let's get one thing straight first." Addison replied as she held her hands up. "I'm not the one who told him you were here. Also, so what if he is? He's your husband, Izzie. Talk to Alex and let him help you."

"He's helped plenty enough already." Izzie countered, shaking her head before walking across the room. "He had every opportunity to defend me to Chief Webber but he didn't. I lost my job, Addison. Part of who I am. How am I supposed to just forget that?"

Addison shrugged before crossing her arms and wishing she could say something to break through to her. She sat on the arm of the couch, propping her feet up on the coffee table. "I don't have all the answers for you. I wish that I did. But what I do know? What I do know is that Alex wouldn't have come down here to try and get through to you if he didn't love you."

The look on her face was proof enough Addison was at least getting through, even if she still didn't want to hear it. "I was supposed to handle this by myself. With help of course, because it's not like I'm ungrateful to you. What am I even supposed to say, I'm sorry I skipped town and didn't bother telling you?" Izzie cried, dangerously close to breaking into tears.

"All you have to do is try." Addison said in return. The words were all she had to offer because it wasn't exactly like she was the greatest at facing problems when she had any. Standing up, she walked over to Izzie and tugged at her hand. "Come on, you can do this. And remember that if you need me? All you have to do is ask."

Izzie nodded and followed her to the kitchen. She paused and spotted Alex sitting on the deck through the window. "I can't do this. I can't do this, Addison. I can't."

"Yes, you can. Izzie Stevens, with all due respect, this is not like you. When you see a challenge you face it head on. You don't just hide in a corner and wait for it to go away. Am I right?" Addison smiled as she finished speaking. It was the most inspirational she'd probably ever get.

"You're right. I can do this." Izzie confirmed, speaking more to herself than to Addison. "I can do this."

Addison watched as she made her way to the doors and out onto the deck. With nothing to do but make herself scarce until she was needed, she walked upstairs with every intention to take the bath she'd been planning an hour before.

* * *

His back was turned so he couldn't see her standing in the doorway. She watched as he studiously peeled the label off of his beer bottle, piling the scraps up on the table. "Hey."

Every muscle within him tensed before he worked to carefully set the bottle down. If he acted too fast or seemed too angry it would scare her and he didn't want that.

"Did you have a safe flight?" Izzie asked, knowing the second the question left her lips it was a weak opening.

"We hit a little turbulance on our way over Oregon, but what's a flight without a little excitement?" Alex asked. It wasn't much but out of the corner of his eye he could see her slowly edging her way in his direction.

"Mer told you where I was, didn't she?"

Alex shrugged in response. Now that she was in his line of sight he had a chance to truly look at her. Her hair was shorter-or maybe longer, he wasn't exactly good with that sort of thing-and she was thinner too, not to mention the fact she looked paler than before. "I might have threatened her a little. I'll do some apologizing once I get back."

For a second she smiled. "I guess so."

He watched as she hesitated before sitting in the chair closest to him. A matchbox was sitting next to a candle on the table. He picked it up, brushing away the matches that had already been used. He flipped it around, tossing it from hand to hand. Waiting. The waves crashed into the shore; a sound he wasn't exactly used to, and the salt in the air was a change too. "So are we gonna talk or are you just gonna sit there and act like I'm not here? Like none of this matters?"

"I-" Izzie hesitated, tearing her eyes away from him and focusing on the beach instead. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"Tell me what you did today. Have you been getting treatment? Anything, Iz." Alex pleaded. He reached out tentatively and placed a hand on her arm. "All I'm asking you to do right now is talk to me."

Izzie's bottom lip trembled and for a minute it felt like she might fall apart. She could feel the weight of his hand, of his thumb as it brushed softly against her skin, and all she wanted to do was turn back time to when things were far less complicated. If she had just told somebody about seeing Denny's ghost and how that wasn't supposed to happen, or maybe if she herself had noticed the physical manifestations of her cancer sooner than she wouldn't have needed treatment so badly. It would not have changed her and they'd both be better for it. Maybe, she thought, she could close her eyes and hone in on the sound of the waves and wish herself out of the situation. But of course that was impossible and she knew that. "I hate what the cancer has done to me. I hate what it's done to us. I wish there was a way I could just...wish it all away. But I can't."

"Iz-"

"I was working my way back, Alex. I was healing. I was doing what I did best and that was my job, but then I made a mistake. You had the chance to defend me to the Chief but you didn't. You didn't and now you just wanna what, try and convince me to fly back with you and act like nothing's changed?" Izzie cried. She heard him sigh and knew that she'd hit a nerve. "Why didn't you fight for me?"

Alex opened his mouth to speak but before he could Izzie had pushed her chair back and was heading for the steps. "Izzie, wait, where are you going?"

"For a walk. I just need to think, Alex. You showing up like this doesn't exactly give me time to do that." Izzie spat, fully intending to hurt him. While she might have wanted him there and he might have been a good thing she was still angry and confused.

"Iz, come on. Let's just talk, okay? I'll tell you stuff about Seattle Grace. Or I could tell you how Mer's been driving Shepherd crazy. Ever since her surgery she hasn't been able to move aorund much and of course he says he doesn't mind grabbing stuff from downstairs but I know he does." Alex was trying to lighten the mood and under any other circumstances she would have thanked him for it but as he looked at her he was sure he wouldn't get understanding any time soon. "I'm sorry."

She saw him deflate a little in that moment. Though she was still angry and could feel it coursing through her Izzie could see the dark circles under his eyes and the stubble on his cheeks, and she knew he'd been having it rough. "Me too." Izzie managed to say before pointing at the steps that led down onto the beach. "Can we sit?"

Alex's eyes widened a little at her sudden change of demeanor. "Sure, yeah."

Izzie ran her hand through the sand and picked up a handful, letting it slowly sift through her fingers. All of the anger from before had dissipated, replaced by a hollow exhaustion. "After what happened with the Chief and losing my job, I couldn't do it anymore. I know we had that conversation and I know things could have changed, but I had to leave. There's more to the story than I could really begin to get into to but I found my way here." Izzie paused and cleared her throat. She rubbed her fingers together and felt the few grains of sand left scratch at her skin. "L.A., I mean. Running into Addison happened by accident actually but she offered me a place to stay. I couldn't say no."

Alex nodded in understanding as he looked back at her. He wanted so badly to grasp whatever it was she was thinking and going through but he also couldn't rush her. "I understand."

"Do you?" Izzie asked with a look that told him she doubted it. "Look, Alex. I don't know how to do this, okay? I don't. I want to talk and I want things to make sense because right now they don't, but I don't know what it is that you want from me."

Alex shrugged his shoulders again before picking up his own handful of sand. He watched as it sifted through his hands, piling up at his feet. Waiting was something he'd never been good at but he knew somewhere in his mind he owed her that much. "All I want is you."

Suddenly, breathing became difficult. Izzie gulped and again tears threatened to fall. Tears that she didn't want or need him to see. "After everything?"

"Yeah." Alex answered honestly. "Okay, I've made mistakes and maybe you have too, but that doesn't change anything. At least not for me."

There was a question hanging unanswered between them and she knew he was aware of it too. Had he truly forgiven her for the way she'd left things? Even if he had, could she just brush things off and pick right back up where they'd left off? She smiled a little and laughed as she watched a younger couple walk by on the beach, hand in hand, and felt nostalgic thinking of how simple everything could be. "I don't know how we're supposed to fix this."

"You think I do?" Alex laughed it off because he thought it would garner some kind of response. Except it didn't. He sat waiting for her to say something or at the least acknowledge that she'd heard him, but instead she sat quietly staring out into the ocean. With a sigh he brushed sand off his jeans and turned in her direction. "I'm gonna go. I've got a room at a hotel a few blocks from here. I can give the address to Addison, just in case you want to get a hold of me." Alex paused once again in hopes of her talking to him. "Okay, I'm leaving. But just so you know? You're not gonna push me away this easily, Iz. Don't think I won't come back."

Izzie nodded silently as he stood to leave. His feet thudded quietly against the deck and she listened as he opened the door and walked through the house. It wasn't until she heard the sound of a car starting that she bowed her head, finally letting the tears fall.


	10. Closer

**Author's Note: **I don't really have anything important to add this time but basically if Addison seems a little OOC here it's only because that's how I picture her at this stage in a relationship. Seeing as Shonda & Co. seem bent on screwing up one of the better relationships PrP has had they'll just have to live in fanficdom for now.

I should also tell you this one's a little light on the Azzie but that they'll be back in action in the next update. Thanks for reading and please, if you're reading this then leave a review. Curious to know what you think. :)

* * *

Two days passed with little to no dramatic events. Addison had taken it upon herself to go back to work like nothing had happened or changed despite the fact she felt the growing sense it had. Alex had stopped by a couple of times but each time Izzie had forced her to give him some kind of excuse. Once she was taking a shower and another she was sleeping. Each time he'd offer to wait for her and she was forced to tell him that Izzie wouldn't be coming downstairs anytime soon. As far as Pete went they'd seen each other a few times. They'd even discussed going out sometime soon although details hadn't exactly been pinned down. There had even been a kiss both wouldn't forget anytime soon in the elevator, which had only been stopped because the door opened.

Naomi was the one who suggested a quick run in the park before work and upon hearing it Addison couldn't help but feel compelled to go. With the sun just starting to rise the day was already growing warm but it wasn't bad enough to make her feel miserable as she jogged along the sidewalk. She'd look over every few seconds at Naomi who was telling some story of Maya and whatever guy she was seeing. Both she and Sam were concerned but it didn't seem like that big of a deal yet, at least in her opinion. "Just give it time, Nae. If Maya knows that you trust her then she'll feel comfortable to come and talk to you whenever she needs to figure anything out."

"That's just it, Addison. I don't want her figuring anything out. She's too young to even think about figuring "things" out." Naomi sighed and slowed down her pace. "Maybe having this type of conversation while exercising wasn't the greatest idea."

Addison opened her water bottle and took a large gulp, feeling the cold liquid as it slid down her throat and a few droplets trickled down her chin. "Your daughter's growing up, whether you'd like to admit it or not."

"Well, yeah, but-" Naomi paused just as they were rounding a corner. "Pete!"

"Pete?" Addison asked, somewhat alarmed. They were having a nice, relatively drama free morning and the last thing she was prepared for was feeling...well, prepared. Poised, or whatever the word she was thinking of but couldn't quite capture in her mind. Her eyes roamed the area until she spotting him pushing Lucas' stroller along the opposite side of the walkway. Before she could come up with an excuse Naomi was quickly striding in his direction.

"Hey, guys. Taking your little man out on a stroll?" Naomi asked, bending down to peer in on Lucas as he sat up, gums chewing on ring toy Pete had given him. "I swear he gets bigger everytime I see you guys."

"He sure does." Pete remarked. He'd slowed his pace when he saw them and now they were at a complete stop, situated calmly under the shade of one of the trees. His gaze shifted from Naomi to Addison, who'd apparently also taken an interest in Lucas as well. She was handing him the toy as it had fallen into his lap, though whether she was interested in the task or was simply busying herself he couldn't be sure. "So, um-" he coughed in an attempt to catch their attention. "you guys are headed in soon, huh? I don't have an appointment scheduled until mid-morning. Figured I'd take some of that time to get out. You know, bond or...something."

It was evident that the words he spoke didn't come out the way he intended and by the way he was looking at Addison made Naomi think there was something more going on but she wasn't going to ask. She nudged him in the arm and smiled. "Good for you. I'm sure he's having fun. Aren't you, Lucas?"

Addison fumbled with the cap on her bottle, twisting it one way or another, smiling happily as Lucas locked his eyes with hers. He gurgled something that wasn't quite a word and her smile grew even bigger.

"What about you?" Pete asked. He watched as the wind picked up a few strands of hair that had fallen loose from her ponytail but hadn't grown damp enough to cling to her skin like some of the others. "Addison?"

"Hmm?" Addison remarked, blinking as she looked back at him. "Oh, yeah. I guess I'll see you whenever you get in later then?"

While it wasn't quite the reception he'd expected she wasn't dismissing him really either. Truthfully, he wasn't sure where they stood anymore. As she turned her face he noticed an eyelash that had fallen and was resting on her cheek. Without thinking he reached out and started brushing it away with his thumb. "Make a wish?"

Addison unwillingly closed her eyes as she felt the calloused skin on his thumb stroking across her cheek. Ridiculous, she thought, because it wasn't as if she could actually stop feeling everything but that for just a moment. Except as she watched his lips move she realized he'd been asked her a question. "What?"

Her mouth hung open, lips barely parted, and he laughed. "I dunno, some people believe if you blow on one it's supposed to be lucky. Weird, I know."

"No, I don't think so. Not wierd." Addison replied, cheeks blushing the slightest hint of pink as she shook her head.

"Okay, do you want to explain what just happened?" Naomi asked after they walked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Addison countered, hoping her denial didn't seem too adamant. "Everything's fine."

"Oh, see, now I know there's something. I didn't ask you if anything was fine." Naomi said. "You and Pete-" she gasped, halting their progress on the sidewalk once again as a few annoyed people shot them glances before walking around them. "No. Addison, really? You and-"

"I just would like to point out the fact that I'm not the one making that assumption, okay?" Addison laughed nervously before glancing away. "Would it really be such a bad thing?"

There was a hint of fear in her voice that anyone else might have missed but she'd picked up on it and knew there was a reason. "I don't think so. It's just surprising is all. So, really, are you gonna tell me what happened or are we gonna stand here blocking the way all day?"

Addison shrugged her shoulders as she watched Naomi's foot impatiently tapping up and down, and she wondered whatever she did to deserve such a friend. "We might have had dinner a few nights ago. We talked, but that's all. Listen, it's too early to know if it means anything, alright? There's no need to make big deal about it."

"Okay, okay, that I can understand. But you know I get to say I told you so now, right?" Naomi grinned as they started their walk back. "So, you and Pete, huh?"

It sounded a little different; the inflection upon their names she had used, almost as if it was already supposed to be one word rather than three. "Yeah. Me and Pete."

* * *

Izzie was sitting on the couch later that night flipping through a magazine content in spending her evening in the quiet when she looked up to find Addison standing in the entrance of the room. "What?"

Addison adjusted the basket of newly washed and dried clothes on her hip. She'd been focused on the task of going upstairs to fold and put away her clothes but there was something that had been bugging her and she needed to say it. "You do realize Alex is still in town, right?"

"Addison-" Izzie sighed and tossed the magazine onto the coffee table. "I know that. I just don't want to see him right now."

Frustrated, she moved further into the living room and set the basket on the floor. "Right now as in tonight or right now as in anytime soon? You need to make the distinction clear to him or he'll keep coming."

Izzie sat up straight, the expression on her face changing at the mention of his presence. "He's here? Addison, I told you-"

"No, he's not here." Addison replied before taking a seat on the couch next to her. The whole situation reminded her how she'd vowed to never again interfere in the private lives of her coworkers and friends. Clearly, she thought, something had happened along the way that made her change her mind. "I can't keep playing referee for you. If he comes again, you're going to be the one to answer. Even if it's to tell him you want him to go back to Seattle, you need to talk to Alex."

Izzie stubbornly shook her head. While she knew it was true and that she'd have to face him eventually, a part of her wished it wasn't true. Admittedly, a part of her still loved him and wanted to repair whatever it was they had but she felt that the more she waited then the more prepared she would be, although she hadn't counted on Alex actually sticking to his word. "What if I screw this up? What if I say the wrong thing? He can't come here and expect me to just fall back into the pattern again."

"How can you know what he expects at all if you don't talk to him?" Addison cried out in frustration. "Look, this is your relationship and not mine, and I get that. I do. But I don't see what you can gain by avoiding him."

Izzie crossed her arms and sat back on the couch in defiance. "He'll go back to Seattle eventually. Derek's chief now and so he's bound to call Alex at some point. When I'm ready, I'll go back."

"You will?" Addison asked, letting the question settle between them. She raised an eyebrow at the other woman, knowing full well she'd struck a chord. Izzie had been staying with her for some time and she was grateful for the friendship and whatever else came with, and even though she'd done her best to avoid confrontation it was clear she'd have to do something if she really wanted to help her. "All you have to do is try, Iz. Sitting here and pretending Alex isn't trying to get through to you won't help anything at all. If you really plan to go back home then you're going to have to give him some kind of hope."

A breath caught in Izzie's chest as she leaned forward, hands resting on her knees. "It's not like I don't want to. I just don't know how."

"You think anyone does?" Addison cried. She stood up and moved back to where the basket of clothes was resting. Her eyes rested on Izzie as she sat on the couch, somehow managing to look both disheveled and put together at the same time. While her hair and clothes were neat like always everything about the way she moved spoke of the fact that there was something wrong. Cancer had done its cruel tricks but it was something more than that. "Relationships aren't easy. There has to be a balance somewhere. Right now your scales are tipped against you...or at least you feel they are, but-"

"Are you trying to turn this into some kind of psychology lesson? I had a meeting with Violet the other day, remember? It's not like you're the best to be giving me relationship advice anyway Addison, considering the fact you-" Izzie snapped, pausing only upon seeing the look of alarm on her face. "I didn't...that's not what I meant. I just-"

"I know what you meant." Addison nodded in acceptance before picking up the basket. With a puff of air to move the hair from her face, she started for the stairs, stopping at the first one to turn and finish the conversation that stopped her in the first place. "My point was that you don't have to know what to say. Sometimes you just have to be in the situation, see where it takes you."

Izzie nodded in understanding. "Do you ever stop to think maybe you should follow your own advice?" she asked. At the puzzled look on Addison's face she stood and picked up a blanket that had been resting on the arm of the couch. It wasn't that big or detailed; the whole thing was a light blue with green ribbon that trimmed the edges and a duck was sewn onto one of the bottom corners. "This is Lucas', right? I found it near the stairs early yesterday. Figured maybe it had dropped from his bag when he and Pete were here. I also figured you would have gone to give it back by now."

Izzie's accusing look was enough for her to sigh and stalk back across the room. While she'd seen Pete a time or two since they'd had their dinner Addison was aware of the fact she'd pointedly avoided any circumstances (aside from the kiss in the elevator of course), in which they could talk about what was happening in their relationship. She took the blanket from her and set it on top of the other clothes. "I will."

"You will?" Izzie asked, echoing the words Addison had spoken to her just a few minutes before. "This isn't me bargaining here. I just know things."

"Things?" Addison frowned in confusion. "What things?"

"The fact you've avoided him. Pete, I mean. You're worried that you don't know what it means and so you haven't gone to him and given back the blanket." Izzie reached over and ran her fingers across the soft fabric. "Am I at least a little right?"

Addison wanted to argue and tell her that she was wrong or at the least that she was trying desperately to change the subject but she also knew pushing Izzie clearly wasn't getting anywhere. "Fine."

"Fine?" Izzie asked, suddenly confused when Addison turned and once again headed for the stairs.

* * *

The knock at the door came unexpectedly but when he opened the door to see who it was a part of him didn't feel that surprised. "Addison."

Addison shifted her feet and pulled the blanket into view. "Izzie found this the other day. I figured Lucas was missing it so I wanted to bring it back to him."

Pete smiled with a nod before crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. "You wanted to bring that back to Lucas at almost ten at night? You didn't think that he'd be asleep already?"

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I should have thought about that." Addison laughed a little as she felt her cheeks turn warm. "Well, here."

Pete grabbed the blanket, grasping her hand in the process. "He's actually been up and down for the last hour or so. I think he might be coming down with something. He'll be glad to have it back."

"Good," Addison nodded as she spoke. "That's...good."

"Do you want to come in?" Pete asked, his fingers still locked with hers through the blanket. "I'll be up for a while. Could use the company."

Addison thought about the conversation she'd had with Izzie; the one that propelled her upstairs to grab her purse and keys and head for the door. Even if she didn't know what was happening or where they were headed, she wanted to find out. "Sure."

Pete led her through the house and into the kitchen where he poured them both glasses of wine. He told her a story of a difficult patient he'd had that day and of how much he'd worked to make him happy but nothing he tried could help. He listened intently with one foot propped up onto a stool at the kitchen island and his chin resting on his open palm as she told him the story of a set of twins she'd delivered. "You're a hero."

"It was right after Nae and I headed back from the park actually." Addison replied before taking a sip from her glass. "But I'm not a hero. I'm just doing my job."

"From the sounds of things you are. At least somebody had success today." Pete laughed it off but she could tell he was annoyed with his own progress. He traced a finger around the rim of his wine glass, eyes staring down into his own reflection. Something needed to be said and he needed to voice his thoughts but there never seemed to be a perfect time. "About that, this morning I mean." Pete cleared his throat before bringing the glass to his lips, eyes locking with hers.

The way he said it seemed complete and yet unfinished at the same time. She was curious. "What do you mean?"

"It was nice, seeing you outside the practice." Pete replied simply, as if saying that explained everything. "Seems like this week has been pretty busy for you."

If she hadn't been blushing before she certainly was now, and she wished there was a way to disappear. Could what Izzie said actually be true? "I haven't-" Addison paused and thought over her words carefully. He wasn't accusing her of anything-was merely stating a fact, she thought-and yet she still felt the need to clarify her intentions. "Work. It's been busy. I wish it wasn't that way."

Pete nodded, noticing already by the way she figdeted that there was more she intended to say, and he wasn't going to stop her.

"I'm not saying I don't enjoy what I do. I do find it a very rewarding career but I just-" Addison closed her eyes and shook her head. Awkward wasn't what she expected or wanted and yet she found herself stumbling over words that should have been much easier to say. She wondered why it was easier to give someone else advice but when it came to herself she could be left clueless.

When she didn't speak for a few minutes he started to feel worried. "Is everything okay?"

"What?" Addison asked, realizing just a second later he what he was asking her. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine." she nodded her head in hopes that doing so would actually make her think it. "Actually, I'm not sure. I have to be honest."

Pete gulped, quickly swallowing the sip he just took from his drink. Conversations that started with something like that usually didn't end good. "About what?"

"It's just that...well, we've known each other for a while, right?" Addison's fingers wrapped around the stem of her glass while she waited for a nod. "Yeah, we have. So you've seen things. I know for a fact that you've heard things. Things that might sound good or bad depending on who you've heard them from but look...the truth? The truth is that I'm a mess sometimes. Even if I don't want to be, because who would try to be one, right?" she laughed nervously but plunged forward anyway. She knew that if they were going to get anywhere she'd have to clear her head first, knowing it was at least what she needed, and if he happened to be the one to hear it that was even better. "The truth is that I'm a little nervous. About this."

Pete held his breath and waited to see if she'd say anything else. The kitchen island separated them and he watched as her fingertips tapped lightly against the edge. "By 'this' you mean you and me?"

Addison nodded reluctantly. "I guess you could say that."

"Isn't that perfectly normal?" Pete asked. "It lets you know that you're doing something right. That you're living."

"You're right." Addison replied. He was, she had to admit. Even if she wasn't quite sure what to expect or look forward to she knew that there was a certain sense of normalcy in what she was going through. She heard him laughing and looked up in confusion. "What?"

"Nothing," Pete swore as he shook his head. "I was just thinking that I've never seen you so flustered. You're usually sure of yourself. It's not an insult though, it's a compliment. It makes you more human."

She was about to open her mouth to say something else when she saw him set his wine down and walk around the counter, not stopping until they were a few inches apart. "What are you-"

Pete reached for her hand, pulling it tight in his. "I don't know what I'm doing here either. But looking at you, right now? I know that I want to."

Addison nodded slowly as she processed what he was telling her. "Good."

He watched as her hand let go of the glass before settling against his chest. "Definitely...good." he muttered before moving in closer to kiss her. Softly at first, letting go of her hand to wrap an arm around her waist. He rested it the other against her cheek, running a thumb over her skin slowly, relishing in the way she responded. He darted his tongue out, testing boundaries until he felt her mouth open to him.

Addison clutched the fabric of his shirt, nails scratching harder than they probably should have. She moaned quietly and everything about the moment was right and perfect in a way she couldn't completely comprehend. Until the distant sound of something-someone, she realized-crying reached her ears. Pulling back reluctantly, she planted another kiss on his lips before taking a step back. "The baby monitor."

"Lucas." Pete nodded. His hand still rested against her cheek and he slowly traced her freshly kiss-swollen bottom lip, a smile showing faintly as he sighed. "I should probably get that."

"I should probably go." Addison said in response. Her skin felt cooler the second they let go.

"I'd ask you to stay but if whatever he has is contagious I don't want you catching it too. I'll see you tomorrow?" Pete asked, leaning in for one last kiss before Addison had to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Addison smiled before picking up her purse and heading for the door, feeling content in knowing that while neither of them knew exactly where they were headed they were bound to find out soon.


	11. Let Your Armor Down

**Author's Note: **This would've been up much sooner but FFN had all of their issues this past week or two. They seem to be fixed now, thankfully.

Also, if the beginning is awkward that's because it's supposed to be. I know this is AU but I still feel like they should address certain issues as well. In a positive way, of course.

* * *

"Morning." Addison chimed as she walked into the practice's kitchen the next day. She smiled as Pete looked over his shoulder giving her a nod. "How's Lucas?"

Pete turned to face her, leaning against the counter as he stirred a spoon through his coffee cup. "He finally got back to sleep about an hour after you left and when I took his temperature this morning everything was back to normal. I don't know that it's actually anything more than him teething, but I'm picking him up early to have Cooper check him out just in case."

Addison started moving around him to make her own cup of tea. "You're a great father, you know."

"So I've been told." Pete laughed and shrugged it off like it was nothing. He caught her elbow before she turned to him again, holding her there before kissing her on the cheek. "Thanks for coming by last night."

"Of course." Addison tilted her head and was about to kiss him back until she heard voices coming from down the hall.

"-and he just...let it all out, right there?" Violet laughed and shook her head.

"Yep, right there. All over my new shoes." Cooper replied. "So hey, I was going to ask you-"

"Morning, guys. Any coffee left?" Violet offered as a greeting. Her eyes went from Pete and Addison who were now standing side by side, Addison choosing to focus on her cup rather than anyone else while Pete opened another sugar packet to put in his mug.

"Yeah, it's still good." Pete replied. "So it's okay for later?" he asked Cooper, realizing only moments later that he hadn't directly said what he was referring to. Whether it was because Cooper already knew or Violet was in the room he couldn't be sure. They were civil and he knew eventually she'd probably ask to be a part of their son's life but for the time being he was doing the best he could.

Cooper seemed to pick up on Pete's hesitation and simply nodded. "I'm fine with that. Just um...you know, my schedule's pretty light today. So whenever."

Violet frowned in confusion and was planning to ask what was going on when Addison cut her off.

"I'm glad you're here, Violet. I need your help with a patient. She's coming in later this morning, so do you mind if I send her over to you?" Addison asked, her voice hopeful. She wasn't making it up and in reality was concerned for the woman. If she could get her the help she needed Addison knew she'd be doing her job right. Just as she was lifting her cup to her lips it slipped, accidentally spilling some of her tea on the counter. "Perfect," she mumbled, but before she could reach for a napkin to clean it up Pete already had one in his hand, ready to give it to her. "Thanks."

The exchange lasted only a matter of seconds but it was still long enough for Violet to take note. She smiled and shook her head, fingers curling around the handle of her cup as she offered a nod. "Sure, just let me know the time and I'll try to work her in. It shouldn't be a problem. I'm just...gonna go."

Addison looked up with the intention of giving Violet what time it would probably be, only to find she'd already left. Cooper laughed from across the room. "What?"

He held up his hands in defense. "Don't ask me." he said before leaving for his own office.

"Yep," Addison remarked, sighing as she finally got the chance to take a sip of her tea. "I have a feeling it's going to be a long day."

* * *

Everything ran smoothly for the rest of the morning. After referring the patient she and Violet discussed earlier in the day to the therapist's office, Addison was needed a break. More than that she was hungry and made a trip to a small cafe a few blocks away. On a normal day she would've seen if Naomi was free or maybe Pete, but she found herself content in eating alone with only her thoughts as a companion. Until she heard the voice of someone else standing in line behind her.

"Here you go," Alex spoke as he stuck a twenty out to the cashier, his elbow brushing against Addison's until the man took it. "And could I just have a large coffee? Thanks."

Addison shook her head. "Are you following me?"

"No." Alex replied honestly. "I'm being serious. I was over at your place a little while ago trying to talk to Izzie but she wouldn't open the door so I figured I'd get a bite to eat. This just happened to be one of the places you mentioned worth trying out."

Even if she wanted to believe him it was obvious there was something more going on if he was willing to pay for her food. The cashier gave him his change back and they moved down the counter, Addison holding her receipt as she stuck her wallet back into her purse. "You didn't have to do that."

Alex shrugged, nodding at a person behind the counter as they passed him his coffee. "Thanks, man." he said before taking a tentative sip. "I know. I wanted to. It's the least I could do, I guess, considering the circumstances."

Addison closed her eyes with a sigh before offering a shrug. "She's my friend, too. I want to help her."

"I know you do." Alex replied, shuffling awkwardly as she grabbed her plate and started to move away from the counter. While running into her had been pure coincidence he had to admit there was something he wanted to run past her. He didn't want to put anymore pressure on her than she already had between dealing with work and Izzie, though he had to admit she was a great help.

"We could eat outside. There's a few free tables." Addison gestured to the door and watched as he went to open it. They were silent for a few minutes while she started eating her panini and his fingers worried a napkin. "So," she coughed and wiped crumbs from the corner of her mouth. "penny for your thoughts?"

"Not much, actually." he took a large gulp of coffee and set the cup down carefully. "I just don't know how much longer I'll be here. I'm starting to think coming at all was a mistake."

Addison set her sandwich down, unscrewing the cap of her water as she thought through what to say. "I can't make any decisions for either of you, although I admit I'm beginning to think locking you in the same room might be a good idea."

Alex laughed and shook his head, smiling before burying his face in his hands. "You know, you may be right. At this point I don't see any other options aside from going back home."

"With all due respect, giving up doesn't really sound like you." Addison smiled in his direction, recalling the times he'd argue with her over the case of one patient or another. She was proud to see the surgeon he'd become, even in the midst of everything in his life. "Give it time."

"I don't _have_ time, Addison. I have Shep letting me have a couple of sick days and that's it. Maybe..." Alex opened his mouth again to say something but chose otherwise and shut it again, fingers beginning to rip the napkin, tearing it around the edges. Realizing what he was doing, he crumpled it up and shoved it to the side. "I don't know, but maybe this isn't worth it anymore."

Her heart broke a little to see the pain in his eyes. Alex never used to be a man willing to openly show his emotions but now she couldn't help but think that he looked tired and broken. "Maybe you're right. But to just throw in the towel now?" she asked. She sighed and pushed her plate away, resting her elbows on the edge of the table as she began to tell him something she already knew might be a bad idea. "Izzie has another treatment at San Sebastian at two today. If you show up to support her, Izzie could see it as a good thing."

"Or she could have security throw me out." Alex countered, despite that fact he was already plotting out the best way to approach Izzie if he decided to go.

"That's true. But you'll never know unless you try, will you?" Addison asked in return. When he nodded, she hoped telling him would only result in something positive. "Do you mind if I ask you what was so horrible back in Seattle that would make her feel like the only option was to leave? She's told me things but I thought maybe you-"

"I don't know." Alex interrupted. It wasn't entirely a lie because what happened between Izzie and himself was something he thought could've been fixed. "Thanks, Addison." he tipped his cup in her direction before checking the time on his phone. "Well, maybe, I could put your suggestion to good use."

"Alex?" Addison asked, her voice catching a little as he stood to walk away. He looked back expectantly. She smiled in a way she hoped seemed reassuring. "Good luck."

* * *

The room was quiet as Izzie began her treatment. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath, wishing the day would go by so much faster. While she knew the medicine was helping and that she was fortunate to even get the chance, there was still a reluctance to just let go and let someone else help her.

"Hey."

Her hand froze halfway to the magazine she'd been reaching for on the table. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to help." Alex replied, not willing to sit until he knew she wasn't going to yell and threaten to have him kicked out.

"There's not much here for you to do, Alex." Izzie cried. She grabbed the magazine from the table, letting it fall in her lap because the moment she heard him sit down there would be no reading it. "What is it that you want? What do you expect to get from just...showing up like this?"

Alex leaned forward and shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just figured I'd come and talk to you in a place I knew you couldn't run."

Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him. "You're serious? And how exactly do you figure that will help you in your scheme here?"

"There's no scheme, Iz. I just wanted to talk to you." Alex replied. He sighed and stared down at his shoes, noting a scuff on the right one and not remembering how it had gotten there. It was funny, he thought, the things you noticed when you were trying hard not focus on anything else. "But I guess that's not gonna happen."

In the same second he tensed to push the chair back she wondered what it would be like to actually just talk to him. He'd come all the way from Seattle to try and figure everything out and she knew if anything he deserved the chance to say whatever he wanted. "Alex, wait."

He paused halfway out of the chair, his eyes now focusing on her hand laying on top of his. "What?"

"Just...I don't know how to do this, okay?" Izzie cried, the words coming out a little more raspy than intended. "I don't know how to do this, and knowing that scares me. We can talk, I promise. Just not here. Not now. Could you just sit with me until this is finished?"

She was scared and vulnerable and a few more things he couldn't quite place, but it was the closest chance Alex had gotten to spending time with her. Nodding, he linked his fingers through hers as he sat back down. "Okay," he said quietly. "I can do that."


	12. Sway

**Author's Note: **I should probably tell you the chapter after this one is pretty important. That doesn't make this one any less meaningful in the overall picture of the story, but I just thought I should leave you all with a little something to come back.

I love angst, you've probably gathered that somewhat by now, but only if it leads somewhere eventually. Keep that in mind. Also, I tend to be a fan of pure, unadulterated fluff, so if the end of this makes your teeth rot feel free to blame me. It's cheese somewhat yes, but well deserved and delicious at that.

If you have the time, please review!

* * *

The sound of someone knocking on the door jolted Izzie out of a stupor the next morning. She'd been curled up in a chair on the deck, content in reading with a cup of coffee at her side, though the sound of waves rushing against the shore had lulled her into a sense of distraction. She frowned as she stood, feet wavering as little before she gained her footing and set out to end the knocking. With Addison already at work Izzie knew who in all likelihood would be on the other side of the door. "Alex," she smiled with a nod. "hi."

Alex nodded in reply. "Hey, Iz."

Her mind went back to the conversation they had the afternoon before while she was getting her treatment. In reality they hadn't actually talked much but the more he sat with her the more she realized how much better she felt when Alex was around. Everything felt normal in a way, and when they did talk it was much lighter than either probably wanted it to be, toes touching the proverbial water as they worked to redefine who they were together. "What do you need?"

A few days before and the question would've seemed harsh, but Alex noted the slightest hint of a smile in her eyes as she leaned against the open door. "I just wanted to see if maybe you wanted to grab breakfast. We don't have to, you know, talk about that stuff if you don't want."

"I don't-" Izzie hesitated and wrapped an arm around her middle, bringing the other up to massage one shoulder. "I'd love to, I would. But to be honest I'm not exactly feeling very well right now. I wouldn't want to ruin your meal just because I suddenly feel like spilling my guts everywhere."

"Oh." Alex nodded and took a step back, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Well, that's okay. I'll just-"

"You could come in for a while though. I mean, if you want. I don't want to make you feel like you're supposed to." Izzie rushed through everything, running through in her mind of how she'd react if he said no. If they were going to do this right both had to comply, compromising on both sides. She was trying even if it didn't feel like she was saying or doing the right things.

He hoped he didn't look surprised by her invitation. "Sure, yeah. Are you sure you're up to it?"

Izzie opened the door wide enough to let him through in response. Her eyes followed him as he walked across the living room before shutting the door and stepping carefully in his direction. Their time apart had done nothing to take away from the memories good and bad, but the fact that just before she left they were more often than not negative made her feel at a loss of where to begin. They'd both apologized the day before but somehow it didn't seem like enough. "Can I get you anything?"

Remembering his original excuse for coming over, Alex shook his head. He actually hadn't been hungry in the first place though he wouldn't have turned down a chance to spend time with her. "No, I'm good. So..."

"Alex." Izzie spoke his name before truly preparing herself to speak. They stood a few feet apart, neither willing to back away but not yet bridging the gap either. "I wanted to thank you for coming to the treatment yesterday. I know that I haven't exactly made it easy for you."

"No, you haven't." Alex laughed despite the serious mood of their conversation. "I was there because I wanted to be. I wanted to prove to you that this is serious to me. This isn't just me flying down for a couple of days."

"I know." Izzie replied, swallowing hard to fight the urge to flee the room. Running out the back was an option just as much as going out the front was, but a need for the truth kept her anchored to her spot. Her feet were bare and felt cool against the hardwood floor as she crossed her arms, blowing out a puff of air to get the hair away from her eyes. "Can I tell you something?"

His eyes scanned the room for a moment before he responded, all too aware of just how quickly the tables could turn. Even if Izzie seemed willing to talk there was still a chance that she'd clam up if he pressured too quickly. "Why don't you sit down? You said you weren't feeling well so if you want to wait, maybe I should go."

"No, I'll be fine." Izzie pointed to the couch and followed him as he sat down. They were on opposite ends, angled toward the other in a way that made it seem like a much more relaxed situation than it actually was. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" Alex asked. He rested his palms on his knees, slowly tapping his fingers as he waited for her to answer.

She shrugged, half of her mouth turning up into a smile as she laughed. "Of change, I guess. Of the fact that we used to be in such a good place before all of this happened. I'm afraid, Alex. I'm afraid that if we go back we won't be able to return to that good place." her confession was spoken quietly, as if speaking too loudly would shatter the fragility of that moment. "I'm afraid because I know that things will be different, some in ways I don't feel comfortable with. Like my job for instance. I was a surgeon before and if I can't go back to that, what else am I supposed to do?"

For a second he wondered if her true fear in going back to Seattle didn't rest in their relationship so much as the fact she didn't have a job to return to. "You can try putting in applications at Seattle Presbyterian, maybe some other hospitals in the area. If that doesn't work then...well, I don't know. Talk to Shepherd, see what he can do."

"Yeah, I guess." Izzie refocused her attention on her hands and started picking at a hangnail. The room was so quiet she could hear him breathing, could hear as his fingers drummed against his jeans. "We got married while I was sick, Alex. What if-" she hesitated and bit her lip as she stared back at him. "I just have to wonder."

"You're saying that you _doubt_us, Iz? I think the fact I'm here proves I'm invested." Alex scoffed at the idea, though he'd be lying if he said the thought never crossed his mind because it wasn't like he hadn't said the same thing to her a few months before.

"How can you say that after everything I've put you through? I hurt you, Alex. I know I did. Don't pretend like you're perfectly okay with it since I already know you're not." Izzie grabbed the pillow from behind her and wrapped her arms around it. She sighed, fingers running over the rough patterns of fabric and closed her eyes to keep the tears she felt coming at bay.

"Okay, maybe I'm not. But I'm trying to be. Isn't that the point?" Alex asked. He was trying his best to make sense of a situation he'd long ago lost the directions to. "It's not exactly like they make some kind of instruction book for this."

She bit her tongue to keep from telling him that chances were some psychologist somewhere had probably written a book about how to cope with cancer and its strain on your relationships, knowing it wasn't what they needed. It wasn't even about the cancer anymore because while it still existed it was far less dangerous than it had been before. The treatments she'd been getting were working even if she still didn't feel as strong as she would've liked. What happened in her losing her job and Alex not defending her had been a main force behind her leaving and even if she didn't say it she understood now the fact that he didn't defend her when he could've. He had his own job after all, and even if forgiveness wasn't the exact feeling she was experiencing Izzie knew that he was there and trying, which had to count for something.

"But what about you?" Alex asked, his tone both curious and careful. "Can you be okay even after everything that's happened?"

"I don't know." Izzie replied, shaking her head. "I don't know, and that's exactly what scares me."

"How can you not know, Iz? Either you do or you don't." Alex cried out in frustration. He was trying his best to be careful and calm, but his patience was wearing thin. "You should know that I can't be here much longer. A day or two, maybe three if I'm lucky. But Izzie, I can't stay if I know there's no chance here. I'm trying to be careful. I'm afraid to say anything that might hurt your _feelings_, but I can't keep doing that if I'm not getting anywhere. I've done everything I can. It's your turn."

Izzie wanted to tell him that she was sorry and that she was trying to be okay with everything but she couldn't bring herself to say the words. Not because she didn't mean them; she did, but she was afraid at the same time that saying them would somehow make her more vulnerable than she already was. "I can't know for sure. Neither can you."

It felt like the first honest thing she'd said since he got there, or at least the one that sunk in the most. "I get it, you're scared. We've been over this multiple times. But you can't know unless you try."

"I know." Izzie replied. She nodded and pulled the pillow in even closer.

When she didn't say anything for a few minutes Alex knew the moment was slowly slipping by. Maybe he'd be back and maybe he wouldn't, but at least she'd admitted she knew there was an issue rather than just skirting around the idea. He sighed and stood up. "I'm calling Shepherd later to see what he needs me to do. I'll be at the hotel, so you know where to find me."

"Alex, wait." she cried just as he reached the door. Standing slowly, she walked toward him with her lips parted. "I just-"

His hand wrapped tight around the knob. "Yeah?"

Without really thinking about what she was doing next Izzie started kissing him, hard, until she felt his mouth respond to hers. She pulled back, careful to avoid his eyes. "I'm sorry. You can go now."

"I-" Alex hesitated, his lips slightly parted. He tried hard to keep a straight face at the way he was being dismissed, backing his way out the door until he felt the steps underneath his feet.

Izzie shut the door and sighed before leaning her forehead against it. Impulse had been what drove her to kiss him but she couldn't deny the way being that close to him made her feel. She kept her eyes closed until hearing the sound of him pulling out of the drive and down the street, unsure if she was more scared at the thought of him being there in the first place or of the possibility he'd soon go away.

* * *

Addison was flipping through a file on a patient while walking down the hall to her office when she felt someone grab her from behind. "What the-" she paused at the feeling of lips pressing against her temple. "Good morning to you too."

Pete laughed before letting her go. "Do you have plans tonight?"

She pretended to muse over the idea while she closed the file. "I don't think so. Why?"

"I can't tell you. Well, I can, but let's just say you should keep it that way." Pete replied. He watched as she grinned, stepping closer to plant a kiss on his lips. "You do realize I didn't tell you yet, right?"

"Yes, but I like surprises. Good ones, anyway." Addison said. While her curiosity had piqued she also knew asking wouldn't get her far. It didn't stop her from trying, however. "Can you give me a hint?"

"Nope." he had to admit he kind of like the expression on her face, the lip that pouted out just a little in disappointment. "I thought you said you like surprises?"

"True. Fine, what time should I be ready?" she asked. In her mind she was already running through whatever clothes she had that were clean, almost considering calling Izzie to see if she could rectify that situation, so much that she nearly missed his answer.

"Eight would be good." he replied. "Addison?"

She looked back at him and smiled, feeling content in knowing that things between them were finally falling into place. Whatever happened next she couldn't be entirely sure, but Addison felt they were solid enough to work through it. "Sounds good." she was about to tell him that she needed to finish going over a patient's file before her next appointment when she heard Dell coming down the hall.

"Addison, we just got a call from St. Sebastian. They just received Mrs. Gallagher. Apparently she had some sort of fall when she was home by herself; she's already gone into labor so they'll need you as soon as you can get there." he said, voice laced with concern for the patient.

"But she's not due for another month and a half." Addison responded, frowning as she mentally ran through what she'd have to cancel or reschedule. "Can you handle the exam I had at-"

"Of course." Dell replied. "Good luck."

Addison nodded and watched him walk away before turning back to Pete. "Off to save the day."

"Go do what you do best. Call me if anything changes about tonight." Pete replied, hoping that it wouldn't but knowing if it came down to it her patient would be more important. He watched as she gathered her things and headed for the elevator without looking back, fully prepared for whatever would soon come her way.

"Hmm."

The sound startled him and he turned to see Violet leaning against the door of her office. "What?"

She shrugged, clicking the pen in her hand as she clutched a notebook close to her. "Nothing. Just making observations."

"Observations?" Pete echoed, suddenly catching the look on her face. "Wait, how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. I was just finishing notes on a case when I got a call from Sheldon. He needs a consult and I was headed to help him out." Violet replied honestly. She hadn't been spying at all, but she'd noted the body language between the two in the hallway just long enough to get an impression she didn't know how to feel about. "Addison, Pete? I mean, you could certainly do worse, but-"

"But what? She makes me happy, Violet. I don't have anything to say but that." Pete offered no room for argument and he hoped she wouldn't try. They were all friends, despite any history, and he wanted it to stay that way.

Violet thought of the look that had been on Pete's face as Addison rushed out. The one that didn't say much other than the fact he was proud. Content. "She really does make you happy, doesn't she? I can see it. Well, that's...good. It's great, really. It's-"

"I get it, Violet. Don't you have a consult?" Pete asked. He wasn't trying to be rude so much as ward off any further prodding into his and Addison's relationship. What they had wasn't something he'd ever want to hide, though even he had to admit they'd yet to really tell anyone.

"Fine. I should go." Violet nodded and rearranged the papers in her hands before walking away.

* * *

Addison headed to the hospital that morning with every intention of helping Mrs. Gallagher and her baby, and she'd done just that. At almost three in the afternoon she'd given birth to a baby boy. He was healthy, though still under observation due to being born early. In short, Addison chalked it up to a day's work, though she knew just as much as anyone else in her field that there really was no "typical" day. Good ones and bad ones yes, but nothing could truly be classified as normal.

When Pete picked her up that night she hadn't even bothered to ask where they were going, even if she wanted to. They pulled to a stop in a lot close to the park and she frowned in confusion but still chose to keep quiet as he took her hand and lead her through an entrance. She could just make out the faint notes of music wafting over with the wind, just before she took in people making their way in with them. "There's a concert tonight?"

"You hate it, don't you? If you do we can leave. We can-" Pete was silenced when she leaned over and kissed him, giving his hand a squeeze as she pulled back.

"I like it. Really. Let's go find a spot." Addison replied, happy in letting him lead the way to the sitting area. "How did you even know about this? I haven't heard anything about it."

Pete shrugged and slid off his jacket for her to sit on. "A patient of mine this morning told me his brother was in a group who took older rock songs and performed them a bit differently, with orchestra instruments. I dunno, I heard and thought you might want to go."

Addison laughed a little at how nervous he seemed, so sure that she'd tell him it wasn't a good idea. She took his hand and pulled him down next to her, slipping an arm around his shoulders and tilting her head against his shoulder as one arrangement came to a close. Shutting her eyes, Addison sighed in content as she tried figuring out whatever the next song was. "It's perfect."

Pete felt her nudge him and nodded before wrapping an arm around her waist, leaning close as they swayed back and forth in time with the music. There was a note louder than all the ones previous, building up to an important part of the song and Addison jolted up for a few moments before settling back into him. "Yeah," he said with a smile. "it is."


	13. I Dare You

**Author's Note: **To be honest, I'm actually a little worried about your reaction to this one. It's been a long time coming and things happen that sort of catapult the story into action. Oh, and don't kill me, because while the next chapter isn't finalized there's a pretty good chance it could be that way in the next few days. It's essentially a two-parter, this chapter and the next, but I didn't want to make it monstrously long. Also, I'm not entirely sure if Alex has ever officially named his specialty or not but for the purposes of this story he has okay? There.

Thanks so much to those who review this fic and put up with my random (and sometimes incredibly late night) rants about the direction Shonda & Co. are taking with PP. You know who you are and you're awesome, and my online fandom experience wouldn't be the same without you. And to those of you that just read? There's a pretty little purple button you can press that will allow you to share your thoughts. Detailed is always nice, but whatever works best is fine.

* * *

"So, how exactly are things up there? How are the Mercy West people doing?" Izzie asked as she stood in the kitchen while on the phone with Meredith. It had been a while since they'd had an actual conversation and she had to admit she missed those moments. Staring out the back door, she could see the pale orange glow of the sun setting, the light shattering the surface of the ocean into a million pieces.

"Considering the fact Cristina hasn't killed any of them yet? Pretty good, I guess. Most of them, anyway." Meredith replied with a shrug, despite the fact Izzie couldn't see it. She opened her mouth to ask something but changed her mind.

"What?" Izzie asked. She'd heard her draw a breath and knew already, or at least had a feeling, what would've been said. At least the topic, anyway. "Mer, I don't-"

"Did I say anything?" she asked in reply. It was hard having such a conversation when she couldn't look at her. Izzie had a way of showing exactly what she felt on her face. Sure, she could smile and say she was fine but her eyes seemed to always tell a different story, and that was why Meredith wished for at least the tenth time that they'd both just come to their senses already. "I was just thinking of how great it is to be back. There was a guy that came in today that had a part his skull crushed in. There was a time when the pressure on his brain was so high I wasn't even sure we could save him but-" she paused, frowning when she heard Izzie laughing on the other end. "Okay, what?"

Izzie shook her head and moved to sit at the table. "You do realize how excited you sound about a guy that almost died, right? Wait...he did survive, didn't he? Because if he didn't, I have to say you're the worst storyteller ever."

"I'm a great storyteller. A pretty good one, actually. Anyway, yeah, he lived. But that's not the point. The point is that I'm back and things and great. Good things. Big things. I was holding a scalpel and I know it hasn't been that long but it just feels good, you know? The rush of knowing someone's life is seriously in your hands." Meredith was aware that she could've come across as a little obsessed and of course she was glad the patient had survived, but she'd been trying to go for something. Something she wasn't sure would work though she had to try. If she could get Izzie talking about medicine again, it was her hope that she'd remember how much she loved it.

"Remind me to never need an operation when you're around, okay?" Izzie laughed and drummed her fingers on the table. Even as Meredith had been talking she'd been picturing the halls of Seattle Grace; she could see the faces of her friends as they rushed from one hall or floor to another, searching for the best cases or working hard to solve them. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss it."

Meredith knew she'd done her job in hitting a nerve but knew better than getting any hopes up. "Iz, you could come back you know. I mean, Alex is there right? You guys have talked?"

Izzie closed her eyes and thought of the way they'd left things the morning before. He'd said that returning to Seattle was imminent, meaning within a few days, or he'd at least suggested it. As much as the idea of him showing up without warning scared her, it also scared her to think he would leave. That realization had driven her to kiss him before he drove off and the idea that they hadn't talked since caused her to feel uneasy. "Mer, we've talked about this before. If I'm doing this, it's on my terms. How I want things to be. But..."

"But what?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

Izzie swallowed, attention momentarily averted to a pen sitting on the table. She picked it up, clicking it on and off before setting it down, rolling the pen between her fingers as she spoke. "I don't know. I feel like I should know. It's a pretty big thing and the fact I can't figure all of this out...well, it scares me a little." she admitted, and even though she'd admitted that to herself and other before this time felt different. She knew this time that something had to be done. Something had to change. "Hey, Mer, I'm gonna have to call you back." she said, hanging up before Meredith had a chance to refuse or ask questions.

* * *

Addison got to Pete's a little after seven. Originally she hadn't even planned to go but after his swearing that he made the best pizza around, turning him down didn't seem like the greatest idea. Because of that she'd ended up sipping wine, sitting on the counter as he stretched out the dough and made their dinner. Lucas was sitting in his highchair with the stuffed elephant in his hand and a handful of cheerios scattered on his tray. She smiled and took another sip of the wine, laughing as Pete accidentally tipped the flour over and caused a cloud of it to fill the room.

He cursed and shook his head and was already leaning down to try and get rid of the mess, but before he could she caught his arm. "Yeah?"

Addison laughed and wiped at a smudge of the flour that was on his cheek. She sighed and grabbed the dish towel he had around his shoulders, pulling him closer to plant a kiss on his lips. "You're the chef tonight. Just let me clean it up."

Later, after their plates were empty and Lucas was in bed, Pete challenged her to a game of cards. It was a game she'd never even heard of but as the first round drew to a close she began to get the hang of it, quickly taking the lead. He wasn't quite sure how it happened and it wasn't exactly like he'd complain either because losing to Addison wasn't the worst thing that could happen. "What? I can't believe this."

Addison placed a card down and clapped her hands excitedly. She grinned and leaned in close, her back pressed against the cushions of the couch as they sat on the floor, and kissed him. "I. Win."

"Oh, it's just beginner's luck. I'll get you next time." Pete argued. He threw his hand down on the table and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. With the cards forgotten he ran a hand down her face and thought of everything they'd accomplished within a few weeks. The fact Addison already cared so much for him as well as Lucas was certainly something he wouldn't take for granted.

"I guess I should be going." Addison said despite making no attempt to move. A few seconds passed before she leaned forward to the coffee table, intent on picking up her plate and throwing it away before heading out, when he placed a hand on her arm.

"Or you could, you know...stay." Pete shrugged it off, oblivious to the butterflies he unleashed in her stomach.

Addison blinked and cleared her throat in an attempt to keep herself composed. "What?"

"I said you could stay. We're both adults and you've been drinking. Well, we've both been drinking. It would be rude of me to not offer you a place to sleep." Pete replied. They'd only had a glass or two and she was perfectly capable of getting home. "Or, well-"

Before she could refuse or accept his lips were on hers, hands tangling in her hair. She pulled back with a gasp. "I think-" Addison began, leaning her forehead against his as she kissed him again. "I think you're right."

"Yeah?" Pete asked. His mind was muddled and he couldn't afford to take any risks, which made clarification necessary. "What am I right about?"

"I could stay." Addison replied before tracing a line down his neck with her mouth. She felt his arms tighten around her and grinned. "I _should_ stay."

_Whispered words. Shedding of layers. Careful concentration gave way to raw need and want._

It was decided the floor wouldn't be the most advantageous place and so they'd stumbled down the hall, buttons and zippers being opened along the way. From there, she lost track of who started what or where she ended and he began, focusing instead on the feeling of his lips lighting fire to her skin. On the way his eyes soaked up every inch of her and how normally she'd feel exposed but now she didn't care.

He wrapped her leg around him and latched his mouth to hers in at attempt to suppress a moan. They pulled apart with an audible smack and Addison tossed her head back into the pillows as the proverbial waves crashed over them, the only sound in the room being her saying his name over and over.

It wasn't until some time later that either felt strong enough to speak. "That was..."

Addison nodded against his chest. "Mmm. Yeah." she laughed and traced small circles on his skin. "Amazing. Better than amazing, actually."

Pete laughed, the movement echoing through them both. "Good to know. I'll have to remember that in the future."

The sheets ruffled as Addison pushed herself up on her elbow to look at him.

"What?" he asked when she continued to look but say nothing.

She shook her head, auburn locks falling across her shoulders. "I can't find a word for it. Other than happy. I am, I mean."

Pete captured her lips for a minute before pulling back. He loved the fact he could do so freely, without even thinking anything of it. "I am, too."

"Happy?" Addison asked, fingertips tracing along his jawline.

"I don't just mean tonight. Ever since we've agreed to this things have been different. In a good way. I'm not the only one that's noticed either." Pete shrugged and pulled himself up to sit even with her.

Addison frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I talked to Violet yesterday at work. Even she knew something was different. I guess I'm more obvious than I thought." Pete laughed it off but he could tell that something had shifted. "Is that a problem?"

"No, but-" Addison drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as they lay on top of the comforter. "I didn't realize that we were at the point of telling people."

"You told Naomi." Pete was quick to point out.

"I didn't actually tell her, it just sort of happened. Violet is different." Addison countered. She sighed and wished she wouldn't have said anything. Making it into something it wasn't was the exact opposite of what she wanted and yet she couldn't hide the fact she was a little surprised. "I mean, I know we haven't had that conversation. I didn't think we had to."

"You're saying that I shouldn't have told her? She's my friend. She's _your _friend. I'd think you'd want friends to know, Addison. But if this is an issue for you, then yeah. Maybe it is something we should talk about." Pete knew the second the words left his mouth that they'd been a mistake. He should've at the least shelved them for later in an attempt to restore their mood for the evening.

Addison, though she wasn't aware of it, was thinking the same thing he was. Except it was different now, because she'd said it and now the words were in her head and even if she wanted to stop them she couldn't. "You guys have history, Pete. You have a son. What if she gets it in her head and just, well, okay I don't know what she would do because I'm not her but something would happen." she paused and closed her eyes, leaning her head against the headboard. "I shouldn't have said anything."

Even if she wished it, it didn't change the fact she did and he knew there'd be no going back to the stage they were at before, for the time being anyway. "She was happy for us, actually. Surprised, yes, but happy at the same time. Violet's changed, Addison. Now can we please get back to the kissing? Or sleeping, if that's what you'd prefer." he spoke quickly, afraid that if he left room for silence she'd fill it with something he didn't want to hear.

They'd been having a good time. She wouldn't deny that, and if she were being honest she wasn't entirely sure why hearing him say Violet knew about them had triggered something within. Everyone involved had moved on and they were happy now. Didn't that count for something? She was about to answer him when she heard Lucas crying from down the hall. Smiling weakly, she gestured at the door. "You should go see what's wrong."

Pete sighed and moved to stand up, suddenly afraid of where they stood. He paused as he slipped on his boxers, his back rigid. "Will you be here when I get back?"

There had been no question about it before but they'd argued and now she wasn't sure if it was the greatest idea, regardless of what she wanted. "I have a meeting tomorrow morning. Pretty early."

Without waiting for any further response, Pete shook his head and left the room.

"Pete?" Addison called after him, kicking at the sheets to set her legs free, but she wasn't fast enough and she already knew there would be no response. Frustrated and confused, she began picking up her things, the only thought on her mind being just how long it would take her to drive home.

* * *

Alex was sitting on the sofa, eyes honed in on the television with a carton of take out in his hand when a knock came at the door. He frowned and set the food down before turning the volume down. While he'd been staying at a hotel he was already eating dinner (and it wasn't exactly like he could afford room service anyway), so he wasn't sure who could possibly be standing outside his room. Until he answered the door. "Iz?"

Her hands were laced together in front of her, her hair slightly disheveled, and it looked a little like she might have been crying. She looked at him through sad eyes and nodded to the room. "If it's alright, could I come in? I don't have to stay very long if it's not what you want."

"Sure, of course." Alex opened the door wide enough for her to step in before shutting it again. He watched as she walked carefully into the room, partially because she was in an unfamiliar setting but also because she was getting her bearings. Her back was to him but the tension in her shoulders was obvious. "I got some Thai earlier if you're interested."

Izzie shook her head as she paced across the room and set her bag in a chair. "I just came because I needed to say something, but thanks."

"Okay." Alex shrugged it off. A few seconds ticked by and she didn't say anything. "So? What did you need to say?"

She drew in a deep breath and continued to wring her hands together in hopes that if she stalled more he'd say something to fill the silence or the right words would come forward. Instead, he stood a few feet away with his hands stuffed into his jeans pockets, patiently waiting for her. "I love you." she whispered softly, voice laden with something heavy and hollow. "I don't know how that would be possible unless, you know, it were true. And it is. Except-" she cleared her throat and ran a hand through her short hair. "except I know that things have happened that make it seem like a lie. I just wanted you to know that it's still true. I do."

He nodded, the air thick around them as he waited for more. "Okay."

"Okay?" Izzie cried as her eyes started to water. "I tell you that I still love you after all the crap that's happened; after everything you and I have put each other through. That's it? What is it that you want from me, Alex?" she darted her gaze back to him, brown orbs a mix of tears and fear. "_Other_ than going back to Seattle. I know that we've been through this, but I'm just trying to understand. I just need to understand before I do something incredibly stupid and-"

"And what?" Alex pushed. He hoped that if he was patient and yet persistent at the same time Izzie would see where he was coming from. "I've already told you what I want. We've had this discussion. I don't see the point in talking in circles and I know I told you to come if you wanted, but unless there's something more important to give me I don't know what else you expect me to do."

Even if she hated to admit it, he had a point. "I need to know if you can forgive me. If you're willing to forget and try and find a way to move past all this, then it's possible that I can too."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought back to what happened the day before, the moment that lead to her practically pushing him from the house. She'd grabbed him and kissed him and there was feeling there-something he'd been disconnected from for so long-so maybe they were at last getting back on the right track. "I can if you can. But Iz, you've gotta know that I talked to Shep. He's giving me until Monday." he nodded in her direction, a question remaining unspoken between them. What he didn't say was that Derek had actually told him he could have taken a day or two longer, though he'd mentioned in the same breath that neo-natal surgeries hadn't been the same without him in the same breath, which left him all the more confused. "I'm flying back Sunday night."

"Good." Izzie nodded with her eyes fixated on his. She thought of the opportunity that had presented itself; something she'd thought of earlier in her conversation with Meredith and had been battling with ever since. "I have a meeting tomorrow. It's with a woman named Violet. She works with Addison at the practice and it actually kind of helps."

"That's good, I'm glad." he replied, feeling like he'd heard the last of it. Until he saw the flash of disappointment cross her face. "What, do you want me to take you?"

"I want you to stay." she blurted out in a sudden breath. "When I go see her. Tomorrow afternoon. If you're serious about this...about _us_? You'll go."

That hadn't been what he'd been anticipating and he knew the look on his face probably proved it. None the less, Alex ran a tired hand across his face and shrugged. "I'll do it."

Izzie raised an eyebrow, almost daring him to change his mind. When she came, she'd almost been sure that he'd balk and say no. But now that he'd said yes? She had to admit that idea sounded better. "Really? You think you can stand an hour in the same room with me, talking about your feelings to a total stranger?"

Alex sighed and stepped closer, not stopping was close enough to hold her hand in his. "I know I'm not usually the type to air everything out in the open, but isn't that what we've been doing since I got here? I know I pushed you, so if this is what you want? Then yeah. I'll be there."

* * *

With the window down the wind came rushing in, whipping Addison's hair about her face. On a normal occasion she would've quickly moved it but she couldn't bring herself to concentrate on anything other than the road. She left Pete's with the intention of returning home for the night, although a part of her knew Izzie would be there and questions would be asked, and so she'd taken to driving around in hopes of finding a place to stop for a while.

She wasn't mad at him. There really was no basis for what she was feeling and it wasn't exactly anger either. Confusion, maybe. They were still in the beginning of their relationship despite what happened not even an hour before. She'd confirmed the fact they were seeing each other to Naomi but was afraid to really tell anyone else yet, and the fact that he had without discussing it with her first had been what drove her away in the first place. The fact he hadn't told just anyone, but Violet-as if that distinction was important-had been the only thing that really bothered her.

The more she thought about it the more Addison knew he'd of course had every right. Pete was a good guy, that much she knew and he'd proven it to her before. He was committed but the mere mention of Violet and their previous relationship caused her to feel tense. What if in a few months he woke up and realized he didn't feel the same way anymore? What if he was still in love with Violet but wasn't allowing himself to commit to that relationship? Questions plagued her as she continued to race down the highway, now unsure of exactly where she was going. Driving around in circles seemed like an accurate description, Addison thought just as she passed the same restaurant for what she knew was at least the third time.

Her phone rang from the passenger seat next to her. It wasn't the first time and if she didn't answer it wouldn't be the last. Still, she looked back at the road and pointedly ignored the sound of its ringing. A few minutes passed before she started thinking that maybe turning around would be a better option. If anything, she at least owed him an explanation for why she'd reacted the way she did before.

Checking in her rear-view mirror, Addison changed lanes and maneuvered into a turning lane, preparing to simply turn around. "I can do this. I'm an adult. We're both adults. I can do this." Addison kept repeating over and over to herself until the light turned green. She began turning, oblivious to the truck that came barreling forward in a feeble attempt at beating the red light from the opposite direction.

_Slamming brakes. Squealing tires. Shattering of glass._

The last thing she remembered before shutting her eyes was the sound of her phone beeping, telling her she had a message.


	14. Breathe In, Breathe Out

**Author's Note: **I was a little evil with that cliffhanger last chapter, huh? Well, I'm not kidding when I tell you that scene basically wrote itself. That being said, this one is far less cruel. Also, if I haven't told you before, you should know I'm a pretty big fan of my OTPs having hospital scenes. Make of that what you will.

Enjoy! Oh, and if you have the time, please review. As a writer, that means a great deal to me.

* * *

The hospital hallway was a flurry of patients and doctors, traveling to and fro and stuck inside their own worlds, and as Pete clung tight to Lucas' carrier he searched frantically for a familiar face. Catching sight of Naomi near the nurses' station he quickened his pace until her reached her. "Hey, have you heard anything?"

"They're in with her now. From what I heard there hasn't been much damage, but I guess only time will tell." Naomi sighed at the worried look painted across his features. With his hair disheveled and clothes in disarray, it was clear that he'd been hurrying to get there. She pointed to the boy managing to sleep peacefully. "How is it that he can still sleep here?" she laughed, hoping to lighten the mood.

Pete sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. I didn't want to bring him, but what else was I supposed to do?"

"Let me take him." Naomi offered. At his questioning glance, she held out her hand. "I could take him to my place. Maya's up late studying anyway and there shouldn't be a problem for her to watch him for a while. If we're here very long I'll just go and you can call me if there's any news."

It wasn't what he would have preferred, but Pete knew he didn't want to risk Lucas being exposed to whatever could have been in the air. "Sure, I guess. Thank you. I just wish I'd be able to send him to Violet in this type of situation. She's his mother."

Naomi sighed and rested her hand on his shoulder. She would have apologized or told him she still needed time, but neither seemed appropriate. "Don't worry about it. It's what I'm here for." she gestured to Lucas' sleeping form again before Pete reluctantly let go so she could take the seat from him.

"Thank you, Naomi. I mean it." Pete replied quietly. He hated feeling like the whole situation was partially his fault, and that even after that he couldn't help but think of Violet and the fact she was his son's mother. They weren't together and he didn't have any real desire to change that fact but it wouldn't change how he wished she'd want to be a part of his life. He thought of the argument he'd had with Addison just before she left and the fact Violet had been an integral part of it. While he'd been so caught up in the idea that he'd only wanted Addison, he hadn't stopped to truly consider how she probably felt about the situation.

"You okay, Pete? Maybe we should sit down. The waiting room is just down the hall." Naomi said. The blank look he'd had on his face for a moment worried her and she hoped news would come soon, just to save them all from the grief.

Lucas started shifting in his carrier, letting out a small cry.

Naomi smiled briefly before sighing. "Actually, I guess I should probably get him to my place. You sure you don't mind?"

Pete shook his head. "No, of course not. I'll call you if I hear anything." he replied. He took the diaper bag off his shoulder, shedding the 'frantic father' layer of his stressed appearance, and handed it to her. "And let me know if he's any trouble."

"Sure thing." Naomi replied, nodding in confirmation before turning to the exit.

* * *

The evening had been an interesting one to say the least and as Alex tapped his foot sitting next to Izzie in the waiting room, he knew it wasn't about to get any easier. They'd still been talking and trying to figure out what happened next when the call came. Addison had been involved in an accident and while it appeared that her injuries weren't serious, the group of concerned faces in the room were worried just the same.

"This is crazy, someone should have come out with news by now." Izzie spoke, her voice wavering a little, the words coming out more like a question than a statement. She hated feeling unsure of anything and with no update in almost an hour she was growing increasingly impatient. Her hand was gripping the arm of the chair so tight her knuckles were turning white but she didn't notice until Alex covered it with his, slowly unwrapping her fingertips and giving them a squeeze.

"Don't take it out on the chair, Iz. I'm sure they'll say something soon." Alex replied, wanting so badly to believe it himself.

Izzie bit her bottom lip and shook her head. Fear pooled in her stomach with every second that passed by. The long they waited the more she realized she wasn't exactly the only one worrying. Her gaze flitted across the busy waiting room and she wasn't surprised to see some she actually recognized, one of which was Pete, who'd refused to stop pacing back and forth. In the minute that she watched him he'd walked to and from the door twice, stopping only to pour himself a coffee. "You're going to wear a hole in the floor."

Pete jumped, apparently alarmed at a voice breaking his concentration. "Yeah. I guess. I should call Naomi, see how Lucas is doing. I didn't think it would take this long, but I'm just glad she ended up staying with him." he walked over and sank into a chair one away from where they were sitting. He could hear the clock on the far wall ticking and with every movement in the room he jerked his head up, expecting Charlotte or another familiar face that would bring news.

"Maybe someone should go ask. It couldn't hurt, right?" Violet chimed from the row opposite them. She'd been flipping through a magazine to kill time, but a mixture of her own curiosity mixed with her annoyance at Pete's impatience that fueled her need to simply _know_.

"No. We're good, sitting and waiting here." Pete shot down her idea. He could see the shock cross her face but averted his gaze before anything else came across. What he didn't say was that considering what they'd fought over, Addison might not be happy upon realizing Violet was there, though he wasn't about to say anything. "Sorry. I'm tired."

"Nobody blames you, Pete. It's kind of become a tradition, all of us sitting together like this, huh?" Cooper said before realizing the serious weight his words carried. "Sorry. I shouldn't have-" he stopped upon spotting Charlotte standing in the doorway.

"Montgomery's good. I say good, despite the fact it took a while to get her stable. She sustained multiple injuries, but nothing was broken." Charlotte nodded, taking a few seconds to focus on everyone sitting there before honing in on Pete. "She's in recovery now, but she asked to see you. I'll have a nurse notify you once she's been moved."

He nodded, feeling grateful that things would soon return to normal. At least in some capacity. He was also thankful that she at least wanted to talking to him-something he hadn't entirely expected considering the way she left his house a few hours before. "Hey, Charlotte?"

The blond turned around expectantly just as she was about to leave.

"Just...thank you. It means a lot." Pete replied, his face set in a firm mask of composure despite any anxiety he was feeling inside.

"I'm just doing my job, Pete. But you're welcome." Charlotte replied, sighing as she took in the defeated postures and tired expressions the group seemed to be wearing. "Now could some of you smile, maybe laugh or something? You're depressing everyone else."

Alex nudged Izzie's arm just after Charlotte left, tilting his head in the direction of the door. "I know you probably want to stay long enough to see Addison for yourself, but do you just want me to take you back to her place afterward?"

Izzie stared open-mouthed in response to his question. They were doing this. They were being _civil _and doing nice things for each other in ways that weren't just out of obligation. She grabbed his hand and nodded in reply. "Yeah, I think that would be okay."

* * *

Later, after the crowd from Oceanside as well as Alex and Izzie left, Pete sat at Addison's bedside while she drifted in and out of sleep. Every time she stirred he'd jump, standing to see if there was anything she needed. When she smiled and told him she had everything and that it was fine he would shrug and sit back down, only to pick up her hand once more. He ran his thumb over the surgical tape that covered her IV line, listening to the machines that beeped and whirred; a sign that they were all connected, in some way, to the woman laying in bed before him.

Addison opened her eyes, darting her tongue out to moisten her lips. The light wasn't so bad once she focused. She could feel the weight pressing against her hand and worked to turn her head, only to find Pete still sitting in the chair next to her bed. "Hey," Addison began, coughing as she tried to speak clearly.

Pete pointed to the pitcher sitting on a table next to where they sat. "Water?" he asked, and after she nodded he got up to pour her a cup. "It's good to see you awake, you know. You had me worried for a while."

Addison wrapped her fingers around the paper cup, wincing as she tried sitting up a little. She was about to give up when Pete placed his hand around the bottom, waiting patiently as she took a sip. "Thanks."

"Of course." Pete replied and placed the cup back on the table.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the pillow. A few seconds passed before she felt comfortable enough to speak. "I shouldn't have left."

"Addison-"

"No, I mean it. I should've just stayed. I should've let you explain, and if I'm being honest here, I shouldn't have let it become an issue in the first place. Violet's the mother of your child, regardless of whether or not she's interested in that facet of her life. We're friends, like you said, and-"

Pete placed a finger over her lips. "Shh. It's okay. Don't worry about it."

Addison shook her head, her auburn hair a strong contrast to the stale white of the pillowcase. "You don't have to say that, Pete. I acted stupidly and now I'm paying for it."

"You do realize this isn't your fault, don't you?" Pete asked. He waited and when she didn't speak he shook his head, unsure of what to say next. "When Naomi called me, I didn't know what to think. I mean, she was just here checking on a patient and saw you being wheeled in. The fear in her voice, Addison, I'm just-" his voice faltered and he fought to keep composure. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Addison spotted his hand laying against the crisp sheets and gripped it tight. Despite any weakness she might have had, it was still pretty strong, and as she tried to find her voice Addison hoped he'd realize that was she said next was important. "I was coming back."

It was spoken so quietly he'd barely heard. "What?"

"When the accident happened. I'd just gotten the phone call I can only assume came from you, and I realized how childish I was acting, so I was going to come back." Addison quirked half her mouth into a smile. "I guess karma decided to kick me in the ass anyway, huh?"

Pete laughed and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. "Well, you're fine now. That's what matters."

"I guess you could say that." Addison replied, sighing as she traced her thumb over his wrist. "I suppose you should probably get going. Lucas probably can't stand a babysitter for too long."

"He's with Naomi, actually. She offered to take care of him." Pete answered and before he could ask himself, the words were on her lips.

"So..." Addison tried to school her face into an expression that didn't look too hopeful or optimistic, but curious. "I'm not saying you should, but do you plan on staying?"

Pete shrugged and breathed out slowly, fully aware of the buzzing coming from an overhead light and the fact Addison was starting to fight to keep her eyes open. "Only if you want me to." he replied. "Do you?"

Addison's eyes drifted shut again and she quickly opened them, shaking her head in an effort to stay awake. "I think I do, yes."

"Good." Pete answered before standing up and moving the blanket.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Addison asked.

"You don't expect me to sit in that chair all night, do you? You know as well as I do how uncomfortable they can be." Pete laughed it off, though as he answered it occurred to him that maybe he shouldn't rush anything, despite what happened a few hours before. They'd connected on a level he hadn't felt in a long time and it was a good thing, but they were still on a level that required testing and figuring out boundary lines. What was okay and what wasn't. "Is that okay?"

Addison considered it for a second before wincing as she tried scooting over. It took a few minutes, but eventually they were both in a position that was comfortable. His arms were wrapped around her, and though he didn't ask or say it, she knew Pete was trying to be careful of any bruising or scratches that occurred from the accident. Her head was resting against his chest when the thought came. "Hey, Pete?"

"Hmm?" he murmured, mouth pressed against the crown of her head.

Her palm rested flat against where his heart would be and she could feel his, warm through the thin fabric of the hospital gown. "I really am sorry. I trust you and I don't want for you to ever question that."

He was careful but he still tried giving her a squeeze, wanting to assuage any fears she had. "I don't." he assured her. "You should get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Good." Addison replied, her head resting against him once more. "That's really great."

Within seconds he could hear her softly snoring, but to him there couldn't have been a sweeter sound. She was alive and she was okay, despite the accident and argument that came before it. That was what mattered. They might need to talk or cross bridges when they got to them but he was content in holding her, feeling amazed at how quickly she could fall asleep. He kissed the top of her head and laughed. "God, I love you."


	15. You've Got To Talk To Me

**Author's Note: **I don't have anything really important to say this time other than the fact that progress is finally being made on the Alex and Izzie side of things. Reality in the Shondaverse might not be to my liking right now but that's what fanfic is for right? Fixing what canon broke.

Anyway, I hope that you enjoy. Please leave a review if you have the time. :)

* * *

Silence permeated the room as Alex and Izzie sat opposite of Violet. Though on the same couch they didn't touch, choosing instead to stay perfectly within the boundaries of their own cushion. Violet glanced from one to the other, unsure of how to really approach the situation. From the information she'd compiled on them both, not to mention general background, she knew they were both committed but the trouble was getting them both to a point where they felt open to talk. She tapped her pen against a notepad in her lap and pasted on a smile, hoping it looked reassuring. "If you'd like to say something, feel free. There's no judgement here." she said. When neither spoke, she directed her attention on Alex. "Alex, when Izzie asked you to come with her today, what was your first reaction?"

Alex propped an ankle on his other knee and shook his head. "Look, I gotta be honest here. When Iz asked me, I wasn't exactly thinking about it. I mean sure, I'd like to work our problems out. But that's just it. _Our_ problems. Not just something you can write down like we're some kind of study, okay?"

"Oh, this?" Violet asked as she gestured to the yellow legal pad. "It's mostly a formality. I don't have to hold it if you want."

"You're fine, Doctor Turner." Izzie chimed. She looked over at Alex and nudged his arm. "If you were so opposed to the idea, why'd you say yes?"

"Because I knew it would make you happy. Because I thought that, maybe, if I came today it would help move things along a little faster." Alex replied simply. He shrugged and looked apologetic. "I'm sorry if I come across as confrontational or whatever. I guess I'm not entirely sold on the idea of bearing my soul to a complete stranger."

"That's completely understandable. We could talk about something a little lighter then?" Violet suggested. "Like, say-"

"We can't just skate around the issue like it's not there, Alex. I get that you don't feel comfortable with this, but could you at least try?" Izzie cried. Her hands were gripping the couch cushion, knuckles turning white as she leaned forward. A wave of nausea washed over her and she closed her eyes.

Violet eyed the clock and set her notepad on the table. They'd been at it for nearly a half hour already and hadn't made much progress. Though she hadn't told them, after learning of the situation she'd cleared her entire morning, knowing it would probably take a while. "Why don't we take a break, huh? I could get you some ginger ale from the kitchen if you're interested?"

Izzie nodded and moved to follow her from the room.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Alex asked, suddenly afraid that maybe she wouldn't be.

Izzie turned back and forced a nod. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll be back. Hey-" she paused in the doorway. "can you maybe call the hospital? See how Addison's doing?"

By the time Izzie and Violet returned Alex had made the call and paced the entire office at least ten times. He ran through what he wanted to say-and what he was afraid to-on each turn around the room. It wasn't like him to feel nervous but the idea of admitting he and Izzie had problems made him feel less than he was used to. Like he wasn't good enough to fix it himself.

"Hey," Izzie muttered as she sat down again. "I'm sorry for that. I was just a little overwhelmed. Did you talk to Pete? There has to be news by now, right?"

Alex, who was standing near the window, turned around and started walking back to the couch. "Don't worry about it, Iz. It's okay." He sat down closer to her this time, still leaving space between them in an effort to keep her satisfied. "Anyway, yeah. Apparently she's arguing to be released today. I could hear her swearing she felt fine as I was talking to Pete. Just a little sore I guess, but she'll heal."

"Good." Izzie nodded, cradling a ceramic mug Violet lended her from the kitchen. She brought it to her lips and slowly took a sip before settling it on her knee. "So, what happens now?"

"Well, you-" Violet began, pausing just as Alex started to speak.

"We can talk. Talk is good, right?" Alex asked, the question directed at Violet mainly because he wanted to be sure he'd said something right.

Violet nodded with a smile. "Yes. Izzie, if you feel comfortable we could continue by delving into some of the things we discussed last time it was just you and I."

Izzie swirled the liquid in her cup, watching as light reflected from the window bounced off the surface, and she sighed. "I said that I was afraid. I was afraid because I know there are expectations here, whether he says there are or not. Big ones. I just don't want to screw this up."

"Well, neither do I. Izzie-" Alex leaned forward on his knees and tried to catch her eye. When she didn't look at him he shook his head and sat back. "I know you're scared. We've been through this a hundred times. You did tell Doctor Turner what we decided, right?"

"What do you mean?" Violet asked. She'd been told of recent developments but still felt it was necessary for them to actually say the words.

Izzie chewed on her bottom lip a moment before tilting her head in Alex's direction. "We had a talk. A real, honest and open one. I...we, rather, have made a decision to _try _and make this work."

"To save your marriage?" Violet inquired. She crossed her ankles before quickly uncrossing them while waiting for clarification.

"Yeah. I love her and I know that we rushed into this when she had cancer, but she's improving now and I'd like to think we can get past this stage of our relationship." Alex surprised himself by how mature he sounded in that moment. Yes, he'd done a great deal of growing up in his years of interning as well as residency, but there were still moments he felt like a fumbling teenager unsure of his footing with the girl he was in love with. "But look, I just need to say something else."

Violet nodded and furrowed her brow. Usually, she'd be the one in charge of a session, but these two had more of an unusual case to be dealt with. "Yes, of course."

"It's just that, well, I kinda hate this part. The fixing things and gluing it all back together, I mean. Not because I don't want to. I do want to; it's the reason I flew down here." Alex gripped his hands tight, wringing them back and forth, and looked to Izzie when he felt the balance of the couch shifting.

"But?" Izzie asked. She'd brought a leg up and tucked it under her. A signal she was comfortable? Not necessarily, because now she couldn't help but be afraid of the fact Alex was suddenly wanting to talk.

"But nothing, Izzie. I just mean that I hate not knowing where we stand anymore. I know we agreed to go back, but you do realize I'm flying back tomorrow right? Can you be ready to leave so early?" Alex asked, his face a mask of utter seriousness.

"I don't know." Izzie replied. When the look of hurt flashed across his face she placed a hand on his shoulder, anchoring him to the spot. "That does _not _mean I don't want to. With Addison recovering from the accident, and-"

"Addison has Pete. Excuse taken away there." Alex snapped back, missing the look flashing across Violet's face. He hated the feeling of hurting Izzie but he needed to get his point across.

"I just need a few days. Okay?" Izzie's voice was barely above a whisper and her eyes were brimming with tears.

Alex's jawline was firm but he forced a nod in reply. "Yeah, okay. I just need to know you meant what you said when you told me you wanted to come back."

"Of course I meant it." Izzie fired back. "I love you. You do know that, right?"

Anger wasn't an option and if he was paying attention, that wasn't what he felt. It was something different; something only she could make him feel and yet there still wasn't a name for the feeling. "I know you do." he said. Slowly, he reached out and picked up her hand. "Me too. You know, for you, not-"

"I know." Izzie laughed at how flustered he got when he was afraid he'd spoken wrong. For a moment everything else seemed to fade away and it was like the last few months had never happened.

The session continued for a while longer but Violet eventually said she had to leave, though it wasn't before she wrote down the name of a colleague in Seattle she recommended. Whether they decided to continue therapy was up to them and even she couldn't guess if they would. The first step had been made and when she watched them walk out Alex had an arm slung loosely around her shoulders, and she knew it was a pretty big one.

* * *

Addison rummaged through the bag Pete brought from her house in search of a hairbrush. "Thank you for getting all of this, by the way. You've been a big help."

Pete walked to where she was sitting on the side of the hospital bed and shook his head. "It's not a problem. But for the record, I don't see why you demanded to be released this early."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my recovery at home. There's no sense taking up hospital space when someone else might need it more." Addison replied. Having found the brush, she raised it to her head but winced at the quick movement.

"See? You're still hurting." Pete nodded and reached out for the hairbrush she was staring at with a frown. "Addison, just let me do it."

"I didn't break anything. I'm just sore; a few bruises and scratches." she replied after reluctantly handing it to him. She closed her eyes as his fingertips brushed against the skin of her neck when he was sweeping her hair up together. "I don't remember the last time someone else did this."

Pete smiled and shook his head as he brushed her hair straight. "I'm here to help."

When he was done she stood but before she could grab the bag from off the bed he'd looped the strap over his shoulder. "Pete, I'm not an invalid. I had an accident and I understand that I'm supposed to be "taking it slow" but I can handle that."

"Except for the part where you don't have to." Pete insisted. "Oh, before I forget..." he started fishing through his pocket until he found the key chain and pulled it out. "I wouldn't want you to get locked out of your own house."

He held his hand out and she hesistated, her fingers barely touching his, before making a decision. "Keep it." Addison said, folding his fingers back over the key.

"Are you sure?" Pete asked. He knew how big a gesture it was and knew it wasn't to be taken lightly. Thinking of what he said when she'd fallen asleep made him wonder if maybe she actually hadn't been sleeping as he'd expected. Either that, or perhaps they'd arrived to the same thought without discussing it.

"If you're going to insist on helping me, you might as well have an easy way to get in." Addison replied before leaning in and kissing his cheek.

Pete pretended to consider for a second before slipping the key back into his pocket again. "Good point. Now, let's go make sure the paperwork is signed and get you home. There's this really great place that makes amazing chicken noodle soup I was thinking of picking up on the way."

"I'm not hungry." Addison replied apologetically.

Pete shook his head and adjusted the bag on his shoulder. "Maybe not but I am, and trust me when I tell you that you will be too once you taste it."

Addison laughed and shook her head, thinking of how easy the transition had been made. He was obviously concerned and made it clear he didn't intend to leave, and while she was thankful for that, it did make her feel guilty for the way she'd reacted to him telling Violet they'd started seeing each other. But she didn't dwell on that. Instead, she looped her arm through his free one and gestured to the door. "We'll see about that."


	16. Asked

**Author's Note:**The new season has officially begun and it is, in my not so humble opinion, disappointing. Not even from a shipper perspective. I could talk about that all day but I won't.

I hope that you enjoy. This one is shorter than those in the past but it's an important one. You'll see why. Also, Izzie will be featured more in the next one. Never fear. Thanks for reading and please review! :)

* * *

Addison woke up the next morning to fingers brushing against her face. She scrunched up her nose and laughed as she felt a tiny palm pat her cheek. "Hey, Lucas. Is it time for me to get up?" she asked, scooting into a sitting position before putting him in her lap. Her eyes searched the room and discovered Pete was nowhere to be found. "Pete?"

Lucas clapped his hands against her face again, demanding her attention as his legs gave way underneath him. His eyes widened and appeared startled for a moment and his lips quivered, though before he could cry Addison leaned down, rubbing her nose against his in a way she knew made him start giggling.

"Yeah, that's nothing to cry about is it? You tried. That's what matters. Yes, you did." Addison cooed as she tried calming him down. She looked up again to see where Pete could have gone. "Pete?" she called again. "Izzie?"

Rusting was heard from the hall before Pete peeked his head in and smiled. "He didn't wake you up, did he? I'm sorry."

Addison shook her head and positioned Lucas on her lap. "No, he's just fine. What's that?" she asked, referring to the plate he held in his hands.

"Oh this?" Pete asked. He made an exaggerated shrug of his shoulders before sitting on the side of the bed and handing the plate to her. "I made you breakfast. I figured you'd be hungry."

"I-" Addison thought about telling him she wasn't hungry only to be interrupted by the sound of her stomach grumbling.

"-are going to eat that. Okay?" Pete offered no room for arguing."Here, I'll get Lucas out of the way."

Addison lifted the plate out of his way, sighing when he lifted his son away from the bed. "You don't have to take him today, you know. I mean, if I'm going to be home I don't see why I can't."

Pete sighed as he felt Lucas twisting in his arms. "I don't have a problem with you watching him but you need to worry about yourself today. I know you and I know you'll want to go back to work Monday. I'll only be gone a bit and he's been at the hospital daycare before." he fought back the urge to laugh at the deflated look on her face. He knew she wanted to help and he couldn't tell her how happy it made him she'd connected so well with Lucas, but it scared him to think she could hurt herself further in the process. "Hey," Pete spoke softly, sitting down on the bedside. "I just need to deal with a consult. We'll be back before you know it and we'll spend the day together, okay?"

His thumb traced down her cheek and she closed her eyes. Lucas made a gurgling sound which made her smile. The smell of the breakfast Pete had cooked wafted up; fresh fruit and pancakes, two things she loved. "Fine." she replied before leaning over and kissing him softly. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

A tinny voice called over the speaker system, indicating a flight number. Alex sighed and nodded as someone passed by. "Well, I guess I should probably go."

Izzie nodded, half of her mouth turning up in a way that was meant to be happy but instead seemed sad. Her hand gripped his and she gave it a squeeze. "You'll call when you land?"

"Of course." Alex agreed. He almost found it hard to believe she was actually being civil. Not that he'd complain. Another person brushed by, cell phone close to his ear and talking loudly. "Guess he's in a hurry, huh?" he tried making a joke but it fell flat. Clearing his throat, he gestured to her. "I'll call you."

A deep breath in and out. She blinked tears back and fought to keep composure. It wasn't like they wouldn't be seeing each other again; she had, after all, agreed to go back to Seattle and work on their relationship. What made her so emotional was something she couldn't quite define. Separation? A fear formed because of the fact she'd grown close to him in the days he was there and now he was leaving? She didn't know. "I'll answer you."

Alex gave up all pretenses and pulled her close, holding her tight and kissing the top of her head, cataloging the moment as something positive to think about on the flight home.

When he pulled away the breath caught in her throat and she called out his name. "Just...I'll see you soon. I promise."

* * *

"You won't even be here that long, why do you need to do paperwork?" Pete asked as he shifted Lucas' carrier to one hand and pushed the up button on the elevator.

"Because it's Monday and if I don't it will just pile up even more once I'm officially back." Addison replied with a sigh. He had been very supportive the past few days concerning her recovery and she was glad for that but it was bugging her that she couldn't return to work yet. When he told her that morning he was taking Lucas in for a check up with Cooper she jumped at the chance to go with him. Since he'd have appointments that afternoon it was decided that she would take Lucas home after the appointment and come back to pick him up later, barring any complications of course.

"I guess you have a point. Still, you don't have to push yourself." Pete said. When she leaned over and kissed him he wished the elevator ride could last longer. The doors opened and they both stepped out, nodding at Dell and Violet who were both at the front desk.

"So, I'll see you after-"

"Hey, Pete?" Violet called, pushing herself off the counter and walking towards them. Her eyes drifted to the baby chewing on his thumb in the carrier and she laughed. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to ask you something."

Pete sighed and shifted his feet. "Can it wait? We have an appointment in ten minutes. Coop's schedule is pretty tight today."

Violet shook her head and fidgeting in her spot, clearly uncomfortable. "Actually, no. It's kind of important."

Clearly irritated, Pete turned to Addison for help. "Can you take him and let Cooper know we're here? I'll be there in a few."

Violet stood and patiently watched the interaction. As much as the three of them-Pete, Addison, and Lucas-looked like a family when they stepped out of the elevator, she was still his mother.

"Okay, what is it?" Pete asked once Addison took the baby down the hall.

"I just have something I've been meaning to talk to you about. Something kind of important. I know this isn't exactly the place or time but I feel like if I don't get this out right now I won't be able to. So-" Violet stared at her shoes for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip and wishing it would be easier. Under normal circumstances there wouldn't even be a need for them having a conversation such as the one she wanted. "Look, you don't have to answer right now. I know that it's big. It's a big deal and I just-"

"Violet." Pete placed a hand on her shoulder just as she started getting off track. She was one to ramble at times but with his son's appointment in just a few minutes he didn't have the time. "What? Just ask."

"I want to be a part of Lucas' life." Violet replied, pushing all of the words through in one tiny breath. The look of surprise on his face hurt to see but it was to be expected. "I know. I know it's something you're not sure about right now. But you have to know, Pete. I'm trying to get better and I've picked up all my pieces. I've glued myself back together." she nodded once she felt everything had been said. When he didn't speak but simply stared at her she began to feel worried. "Pete? Can you at least give me an inclination as to whether or not you'll think about it?"

Pete opened his mouth to reply but before he could he heard a voice from behind them.

Addison's eyes glanced from Pete to Violet curiously as she walked toward them. "Cooper just wanted me to tell you he's ready. You can go back now."


	17. Answered

**Author's Note: **I failed. I know I did. I wanted this up days ago but as anyone in college knows, that tends to take over your life. I just want to let all of the Paddison shippers out there know that they're not alone. Despite not being on the screen right now I'd like to think that eventually this whole mess will get straightened out. Or, you know, they'll live on in fandom.

It starts off in Seattle but that's only because well, I love Alex and I've always adored his friendship with Meredith. So there.

* * *

"I want that OR booked now. Not five minutes from now, not tomorrow, but-"

"Alex. Hey-" Meredith had been quietly filling out paperwork at the nurses' station nearby, thankful that one of her first full days back wasn't too eventful, when she heard Alex tearing into one of his interns. She couldn't exactly blame him; the guy had been on Cristina's charge during Alex's time in California and she'd said he wasn't exactly the sharpest crayon in the box. "I'll take care of it. Okay?"

"Thanks, Mer. But that wasn't my point." Alex replied, not taking his eyes off of the now trembling intern before him. He knew he was probably acting worse than he should, but the guy had to learn. If the test had been ordered in time the surgery on his patient wouldn't have been needed so quickly. It wasn't entirely the intern's fault, but who else was he supposed to blame?

Meredith sighed and put her hand on his shoulder, pulling back on him hard in an effort to increase the distance between Alex and the intern. She smiled sympathetically in his direction before gesturing to the hallway. "Go to the clinic; see if they need any extra hands."

The man looked like he was about to refuse before Alex glared at him, almost daring him to object.

"You," Meredith spun Alex to face her. "I don't know what's gotten into you today but whatever it is, could you cure it please? It's wearing off on everyone else."

"It's not like that, Mer. It's just...well..." Alex was about to finish his thought when she started tugging on his sleeve and leading him to the elevator. He watched as she pressed a button for another floor but pulled the stop button before it could get there. He stared at her expectantly, finding himself a little scared (though he'd never admit it, of course) of the petite woman crossing her arms and tapping her foot in front of him. "What? You dragged me in here so you must have something to say to me."

"You looked like you were about to explode out there, what else was I supposed to do?" Meredith countered. She knew he wasn't one to talk about his feelings and they were friends partially for that reason.

Alex hesitated before backing up and propping himself against the wall. He was being stubborn but until she let him know what was going on he wasn't about to let go of control. "Maybe let me handle my own intern?"

"That you probably would have strangled had I not intervened! Alex, I get that you're frustrated that Izzie isn't back yet but that doesn't mean you should take your frustrations out on everyone you come in contact with." Meredith countered. She raised an eyebrow, almost daring him to respond.

He shrugged before pacing to the back of the elevator. "You think that's what this is about? You think I'm so wrapped up in the fact that it's been five days and she still hasn't returned my call that I'm just gonna take it out on everyone else?" Alex laughed and shook his head. "Way to give a guy credit."

"I just thought-" Meredith persisted.

"You thought wrong. I'm just frustrated. I'm frustrated because ever since I got back Bailey's been delegating and sticking me with the crappy cases. Until today. I'm frustrated because what could have been an easy operation in a day or two, if it was even needed, could now be a potentially dangerous situation because an intern under my authority screwed up a lab order. And you know what else?" Alex asked, his breathing now a bit more rapid, his chest rising and falling with each exasperated puff of air. "I'm frustrated because you insist on trapping me in this elevator."

Meredith jumped at the sound of his fist colliding with the wall. It was only a few seconds later, after he'd turned his back in an attempt to assess possible wounds by himself, that she heard him wince. She waited patiently, knowing not to intervene.

His shoulders rose and fell after a few moments of silence. He held his injured hand with the other, massaging his now sore knuckles.

"You feel better now?" Meredith asked sarcastically before stepping closer to the stop button.

Alex nodded, hoping it would somehow become true the more he started to believe it.

* * *

The bags were heavy as she carried them up the driveway. In her mind, the night would work simply: she'd make dinner for Pete and herself, spend some time reading more of the book Lucas loved before putting him in bed, and with any luck she and Pete would share a glass of wine (or two) before she either headed home or ended up staying over. The second one was happening much more frequently and for that she couldn't exactly complain.

But of course, life doesn't exactly go as you plan.

"Thanks, Pete. It was great."

"Of course, I know he liked seeing you." Pete laughed and opened the door further, letting Violet walk out before him.

Violet was about to respond when she turned her head and saw Addison heading for the bottom step. "Oh, hello." she adjusted her purse strap and smiled. "I was just leaving. I'll see you both tomorrow."

Addison stared open-mouthed as Violet pardoned herself and headed down the drive to her car. In retrospect, she probably should've seen it there but she hadn't. She watched as her taillights faded before turning back to face Pete who had yet to move from his spot by the door.

"Hey." Pete attempted, although the look on her face reminded him that he'd yet to tell her what happened. While it wasn't intentional, he knew he'd have to explain now. He pointed to the bags in her arms. "What's that?"

She looked down in surprise, only then remembering her original reason for being there. "I thought maybe I could make us dinner. I know it's not exactly going out or anything like that but I figured it would be nice."

"You're right. That's nice." Pete nodded before stepping into the living room so she could walk in.

Her face fell as she walked up the steps. "You already ate, didn't you? With Violet. I _knew_ I should have called."

"What? No, no. It's...it's not like that, Addison. Just come inside." Pete replied, hoping she'd take the offer.

"You already ate." Addison repeated. She shifted the bags and sighed before following him inside. Methodically, she put everything away before stepping back into the living room where Pete was with Lucas. She watched as he lifted his son from the play pen, which was when it hit her. "You said yes."

He sighed and accepted the baby giraffe toy Lucas gave him. "What was I supposed to do, Addison? She's his mother."

"I know that." Addison replied, feeling guilty for feeling disappointed or angry but at the same time feeling like she had the right. "I just thought that you would've told me."

"I'm sorry. We've both been busy." Pete offered. "Look, you can cook for us tomorrow. I'll even stay out of the way if you want."

When he added a wink her stomach did a little flip. "Okay."

She stayed for a while longer, lapsing into safe conversation about work and Lucas before the room settled into silence and he saw her pick her purse up from beside the couch. "You're leaving already? It's not even eight."

Addison shook her head and held onto the strap carefully. Logically, she had no real reason to be offended. She'd known when entering their relationship that what was happening could become a possibility. Still, the idea of it happening so soon scared her. While she wasn't threatened there was a part of her that still couldn't help but wondering. Something itched in the recesses of her brain; a memory that held on but was fraying at the edges as she tried to remember. Her time in the hospital. Pete said he loved her, but it had been said when she was sleeping. Or not, apparently. She felt his eyes on her and cleared her throat. "I should be going. I've got an early appointment tomorrow." It was a lame excuse and she knew it. "I just thought..."

"If this is about Violet I'm sorry, okay? I don't know why I didn't tell you." Pete offered. He was torn between feeling sorry and feeling like he had nothing to apologize for. With her, there was no in-between. "But if you really have to go I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay." Addison hesitated for a second before planting a kiss on his cheek. Just as she was getting up Lucas caught a strand of her hair between his fingers. Smiling, she gave his tiny hand a squeeze. "Night."

* * *

Izzie was sitting at the counter, face propped against her hand while the other spooned strawberry ice cream straight from the tub, when she heard commotion coming from the front of the house. Frowning, she set the spoon down with an audible clink and just before just got up to see what was wrong, Addison came in. "You okay?"

Addison shook her head, shedding her jacket and draping it over a dining chair before spinning to face her. "I guess you could say that I am. I was just thinking...I don't know." she sighed and ran her hands through her hair, eyes searching the room for anything to focus on.

Izzie sighed and pushed the ice cream carton in her direction, gesturing to it with her spoon. "You look like you could use some."

"It's mine anyway." Addison mused before hooking her foot around a stool leg and getting comfortable. "Sorry. Thank you."

"What happened?" Izzie asked, though if she had to guess it would be about Pete. She had to laugh a little really, because for once she wasn't the one who looked like she needed advice. At least most of the time. There were still situations that needed to be talked about but for the first time in a while it felt like everything was close to figured out.

Addison waited for the ice cream to start melting in her mouth before she spoke. "In retrospect, probably nothing." she got another spoonful of ice cream and let it sit, waving the spoon around as she talked. "Violet was there when I went to Pete's tonight. Apparently, she realizes now that she wants to be a part of Lucas' life. That makes perfect sense I suppose, but if you think about it, I just can't help but think about how convenient the timing is."

Izzie laughed before taking the carton of ice cream back. Beside her was a printout of her ticket information. A flight for the following morning. It probably wasn't a big deal, especially in the grand scheme of things, but the idea of going back for good seemed so final. Complete.

"Can I ask you something?" Addison asked. She traced the outlines on her spoon with her thumb and hoped she was wrong. "If someone were to say something to you when they believed you were asleep but they never said it again, do you think that would make it any less true?"

"Pete said-" Izzie started speaking over the bite in her mouth and she had to wait a moment for it to melt before finishing her sentence. "Shut up. He said it? And now you're...he said _it_?"

Addison winced when Izzie's hand slapped her arm. "Hey, I wouldn't get too excited yet. I was in the hospital, you know? And it's not like he's said it since."

"Maybe you should." Izzie smiled wistfully before placing the top back on the carton. "We've had enough."

"Who are you and what have you done with Izzie Stevens?" The questioning eyebrow she offered was enough to make her laugh.

Izzie pushed the ticket information in Addison's direction. "I'm going back. Tomorrow. I'll need a ride to the airport, by the way."

"You're going back." Addison read over the information slowly as the reality of everything that was happening settled in. "Have you told Alex yet?"

"Not yet. I'm having Meredith pick me up from the airport there and we're going to the hospital there. I've got some things to take care of. It'll be better that way." Izzie dismissed any doubt before getting up and putting the ice cream away. "You think just showing up is a bad idea?"

She seemed happy for the first time in weeks and there was no way she was about to bring her down again. "I think it suits you. I know he'll be glad to see you."

* * *

Her back was to him and even though he couldn't see her face Pete knew she had to be deep in thought, though about what he couldn't say. Sighing, he shifted his weight to one foot and lifted the wine bottle in his hand. The sound of waves hitting the shore only served to remind Pete of how quiet the night was. Of how long he'd been staring at Addison sitting at the water's edge, deciding how best to approach her.

He had nothing to apologize for. At least that was what he thought. There was no woman who frustrated him one moment and made him want to kiss her senseless the next as her.

"Are you going to come closer or are you just going to stare at me all night?"

The sound of her voice cutting through the darkness made him jump. "Um...I was just-" Pete picked at the label on the bottle with his thumbnail and shrugged, knowing she couldn't see him.

Addison closed her eyes when she saw him sitting down next to her. After she'd taken Izzie to the airport she'd come home for the rest of the day, taking her free time to organize a few things and relish in the quiet moments. He'd called twice-the first time she chose to ignore and the second she didn't hear, and she didn't know if that distinction mattered-and then she'd spent time wondering what was happening. Wriggling her toes, she felt sand working its way between them. Most people wouldn't find that idea a good thing and she didn't either before coming to California. But things had changed, _she_ had changed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left so quickly last night. I had a lot on my mind and-"

"And I should have explained. I should've told you." Pete replied. He wasn't sure if he would've but it felt like the right thing to say. "Addison, what you saw was Violet trying to do what she already should have been. She's Lucas' mother and finally wants to be part of his life. How can I deny her that?"

The question felt like something she wasn't really supposed to answer but it didn't stop her from trying. "What if she changes her mind? That little boy..."

"I know." Pete countered, nodding his head.

"I mean, she's Violet. I'm sure she's all whole and healed now but-" Addison sighed and almost wished she'd never said anything. Was it something she really wanted to discuss with him? Probably not, but if she wanted to get past it then she'd have to. "What if she decides she wants your relationship back? What would you tell her?"

There was an almost childlike quality to the questions Addison was asking, as if she was afraid of finding out the answer. He thought back to what he'd told her at the hospital-and had yet to say to her since-and he knew. "You're kidding, right?" he laughed it off but then his face grew serious, his brows furrowing as he reached his free hand out to massage the back of her neck. "I am in this, Addison. You and me. You can keep trying to explain it away or look for excuses, but I'm telling you there are none. Violet might be a part of my life because of Lucas but that's all she is. That's all I want her to be. Now you, on the other hand?"

She didn't realize how close he'd gotten to her until his fingers were curling through her hair and his mouth was pressed against hers, hungry lips searching for something more. He must have set the wine down because his other arm was suddenly resting around her waist and they were laying in the sand, the tide coming just far enough to wet their feet. "We should probably..." Addison stopped, closing her eyes and gripping his shoulders as she was caught between relishing in the feel of his lips whispering against her skin and remembering where they were. "I mean, this is-"

"The beach? Yeah, I kind of figured." Pete mumbled before planting a kiss against her collar bone. When she hesitated he pulled back to see what was wrong. "Addison?"

Her lips parted before she closed them again. She brushed something away from his chin and ran her hand down his chest. "I love you." The words came out easy but waiting for his reaction didn't. "That's...not a problem, right?"

Pete shook his head before pressing his lips to hers. "No," he laughed before taking Addison's hand and helping her gain her footing. "definitely not."


	18. You're Like Coming Home

**Author's Note:** Just so you know, the majority of this chapter is centered around Izzie. The beginning is basically pure Paddison because I feel like it was something I needed to do. Not a whole lot happens in this one but it sort of gets the ball rolling so to speak, so I hope you enjoy it none the less.

I'm going to try getting back to updating once a week again here very soon. Try being the operative word but I certainly hope it happens.

**

* * *

**

Somewhere under the warmth and security of the blankets piled on her bed, Addison was woken up by the shrill sound of a phone ringing. Moaning, she rolled onto her side, hand reaching out blindly until she found the offending object. "Go away."

"I concur." Pete mused, having been woken up as well. He curled an arm around her and pulled her back against him. "Don't answer."

"Mmm, I have to. It's work." Addison sighed and pressed the phone to her ear. "Addison. Yes, okay. Well, actually-" she paused when Pete started kissing a spot just below her ear. "Yeah, that's fine. In fact I-" her breath hitched when his fingers started drifting along her stomach. "What? Yes, I'm still here. No problem, I'll be there soon."

Pete sighed dramatically before throwing himself back onto the pillow. "You're leaving? Unbelievable."

Addison shook her head before shifting herself so she was facing him. "Yes, I am. And you should be, too." she hit him playfully on the chest.

"Nope." Pete answered, tucking an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer. "You and me? We're just gonna stay here today. No phone calls, no running from place to place. Just...this."

Addison closed her eyes as his lips whispered soft kisses against her skin and just for a moment she wished what he was saying could happen. "Five more minutes."

"Mmm, no. Not good enough." Pete replied before kissing her again. "Ten."

She knew she was fighting a losing battle, work and responsibility on one hand and the man she loved on the other, and so she took his face in her hands, making sure he understood. "Fifteen."

* * *

The front of the hospital seemed to be staring back at her, almost daring her to enter. It would be so simple to just turn around and never come back. Entering those doors would mean entering the world that had once driven her away and it scared her to know how easily that had happened.

Taking a deep breath, Izzie balled her hands into fists and started putting one foot in front of the other. Baby steps, she thought. She'd walk slowly until she felt ready enough to open the door. Or, she thought as a nurse that was walking by suddenly stopped to do a double-take before making her way out into the parking lot, she was recognized by someone who would force her to walk faster. She wouldn't put it against Meredith to have already said something to Derek or Cristina about her return.

Izzie had to laugh at the thought as she finally reached the doors, because as the familiar sound of the tinny voice on the intercom and the fresh scent of lemon cleaner invaded her senses, it felt as if she'd never truly left.

"Can I help you with anything?"

She nearly jumped at the voice. Izzie looked at the petite brunette who was apparently tasked with manning the first floor nurses' station for the time being and smiled. "Yes, I need-" she gripped the counter top with one hand and tucked her hair behind her ear with the other. "I need to have Dr. Alex Karev paged. It's kind of important."

The nurse shifted through some paperwork before looking back at her. "Are you family? Because unless this is an emergency, I can't do that."

"I just...yes, it's important." Izzie replied. She felt a pang of sadness mixed with confusion at the question she'd been asked because if she was honest with herself there wasn't exactly a right answer. After everything that happened Alex still wanted her to be family but legally they weren't anymore. Furthermore, if the nurse let him know it was her, would he rush down or find activities to occupy himself? "Dr. Karev needs to know that I'm here."

"I'm sorry miss, but unless you're-" she would have continued had it not been for the fact someone intervened.

"Lisa, I've got this one. Nice to see you back, Dr. Stevens." Olivia set a file on the desk and offered a smile. "I'll let Alex know you're here."

Izzie would've refused being called doctor if it weren't for the fact she was being so nice. With nothing left to do but wait, she took a few steps back and looked around. There were a few faces that were somewhat familiar while others seemed completely new. She blinked and felt tears pricking at her eyes. She hadn't been gone that long, had she?

"You're here."

Her back was turned and she closed her eyes to gain composure before turning around. "I'm sorry. I should've called. This probably wasn't the greatest way to just show up, but I needed you to know." Izzie shrugged her shoulders and took a step closer to him. "I'm back."

Alex slowly nodded, almost like he couldn't believe it, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're back."

"Are you due for a break? I was hoping you wouldn't be in surgery. Guess I was lucky that way." Izzie ran a hand down his arm before stepping away. The reality that they were in a very public place settled in.

"I've got a few minutes. So, if you don't mind me asking, how'd you manage to get here?" Alex asked her as they made their way to the coffee cart.

They kept talking for a few minutes; trivial things like her flight and the fact that the coffee was better than she remembered. It wasn't until a group of doctors including Bailey came rushing by that their concentration on just the other broke.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"No time to talk Karev, but you're saving me a page. Four car pile-up not two miles from here. Multiple injuries. You're in." Bailey replied, not slowing down as she passed them. When she didn't hear him immediately following she stopped and turned around. "Oh, Stevens. I didn't realize you were back. I, um...Karev, are you coming?"

Alex looked at Izzie in apology. "We'll talk later," he said, already walking in Bailey's direction. "Just stick around, okay?"

* * *

Izzie had done as he'd asked. She'd managed to find ways to occupy herself for a few hours. From managing to finish a few cups of coffee to making a visit to the clinic, Izzie was almost taken back by how little people responded to her coming back. Whether they didn't care or had just expected it was debatable.

She eventually found her way down to a hallway empty except for a few unused gurneys. It was quiet and gave her time to think. There was a time when that might have been a bad thing but things had changed and she'd gained a new sense of clarity. Her hope was that coming home would help that.

Her mind was elsewhere when she heard voices and the sound of footsteps approaching. The idea that she probably shouldn't have been there crossed her mind.

"You do realize you're happy because people almost died, right?"

"Yes. But I'm a surgeon. Surgeons are supposed to feel that way. It's like our happy place. In fact, I...oh." Cristina ended her sentence and stopped short when she saw Izzie propped up on a gurney. "So it's true. You're back."

Izzie nodded and stared past her to Meredith. "Yeah, I am."

Cristina fished a bag of Doritos out of her lab coat pocket and tossed them in her direction. When Izzie didn't open them immediately she shook her head. "Eat something. You're too skinny. It's gross."

"Cristina." Meredith groaned, hoping her friend's reaction would've been a little warmer. It was true, Izzie was a little thin but it was all part of the process. "Anyway, Alex is out now. You should...you know..." she shrugged her shoulders and gestured in the opposite direction, signaling that she should go to him.

Izzie considered opening the bag of chips before tossing it aside on the gurney and standing up. "You're right. I should. I just, you know...what do I say?"

"The truth. Just tell him that you flew back and soon as you could and that you love him. Everything else will find its own way." Cristina said, taking the bag of Doritos from the gurney. She opened it and was about to eat one when she caught them both staring. "What? I can be sentimental."

With that, Izzie made her way back through the maze of hallways and doctors and patients, eyes scanning the crowd for the man she was looking for until an arm reached out to grab her from an open doorway. Preparing to offer an excuse to whatever security officer or personnel that had caught her in an area of the hospital unauthorized, she nearly lost composure upon realizing she wouldn't have to. "Alex. I was looking for you."

"You stayed." he replied simply before pulling her into the empty exam room.

"What? Yeah, of course I did." Izzie said, smiling a little before leaning against the wall. "I'm here."

He shifted his feet and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his lab coat. He hadn't exactly planned through what to say; had seen her walking down the hall and grabbed the opportunity. "You didn't call."

"I know."

"Izzie, you didn't call." Alex repeated before looking back at her. "But you're here and that's what matters. I'd like to think that maybe things can start getting back to normal now."

"Alex-" Izzie started, grabbing his hand but jumping back when he winced. She raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing. I sort of punched an elevator yesterday. I'm fine now." Alex said, answering her unasked question with a shrug like it was nothing.

"You punched an elevator?" Izzie asked, laughing before gently taking his hand back. She kissed his palm and closed her eyes, relishing the few quiet moments. "How was your surgery?"

Alex's lips quivered upward just the slightest fraction. "I got to save a mother and her baby. She's stable for now, but Iz..."

Her eyes went from warm and curious to flat and disappointed. "You need to stay."

"I'd love to go home right now with you, believe me I would, but this baby-" Alex began apologizing.

Izzie put a finger to his lips. "It's okay. You can stay, be mister "big, tough doctor" who gets to save babies. It's kinda hot."

"Really?" Alex asked, a little surprised that she wasn't more disappointed.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I won't at least ask you to buy me dinner in the cafeteria first." Izzie shrugged, pretending it was nothing. Even if she was looking forward to a night at home with him, he was being a hero with what he did and she knew by the look on his face it was something he took very seriously.

He held a hand out to her, lacing their fingers firmly together. "I think I could handle that."


	19. Step by Step

**Author's Note: **I had hoped to have this up sooner than now but my muse had other plans. Also, today was Thanksgiving (although by now it's past midnight which technically means it's not a holiday anymore but whatever), and so I've had less time that I planned. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy and that it lives up to expectations.

Also, I apologize if the end seems a tad cheesy. I actually had another scene to tag on the end of this but when I started playing with it all this somehow felt right. I'm still not a hundred percent satisfied but I hope that you all enjoy and leave a review.

That being said, I do have something important to add to that last part. Reviews. I adore them. As a writer, they're one of the best presents anyone could possibly give me. However, if I'm having the same person post several anonymous reviews in a row _for the same chapter_ it makes me question the reasoning. Don't get me wrong because I'm thankful to the person, but in the future it would be nice if you could either just log in or leave an e-mail address so I can thank you personally.

**

* * *

**

Izzie pulled her hair into a ponytail on her way into the kitchen and grabbed a muffin from the rack she'd pulled out of the oven a few minutes before. When she heard someone clearing their throat, her head lifted in surprise. "Why are you all staring?"

Meredith shrugged before turning her attention back to a bowl of cereal. "No reason."

Cristina looked back and forth between them both before deciding to speak. "So, like...are you back now? I mean, I know you're here. Obviously. But the fact that you're about to go on an interview means that you're "back" back, right?"

"Cristina-"

"No, Mer. It's fine." Izzie replied as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Her eyes locked with Alex's over the rim. "Yes. I'm back. To stay."

Cristina nodded before shoveling another bite into her mouth. "Mmm, that's great. But what I don't get is why you couldn't just ask Shepherd for your old job back. Speaking of the Chief, where is he?"

"Showering." Alex answered flatly. Normally he kind of loved Cristina's blunt attitude but there was no way he was going to let anyone put Izzie more on edge than she already was. "Why are you here again?"

"Because Meredith invited us to stay while our place in being renovated." Owen replied as he walked into the room. He stopped behind Cristina's chair and started massaging her shoulders. "Is there a problem?"

Izzie set her mug in the sink and threw the rest of her muffin away. She was in a hurry and the conversation wasn't making her any better. "No, but I should probably get going. My meeting at Seattle Presbyterian is at eight. Is this okay?" she asked, smoothing down a crease in her skirt. "What if I don't look professional enough? I know I'll be wearing scrubs while I'm working, but-"

Alex silenced her by placing a finger against her lips. "You're gonna be great, Iz. Come on, I'll walk you out."

"Hey, Izzie?" Cristina called from the table. "Just...good luck."

She wanted to say something sarcastic back, like how surprised she was at her displaying emotion, but decided against the idea. "Thanks."

Alex followed her out onto the porch and stopped her just before the steps. "You're gonna be great."

Izzie offered a smile, hoping that being confident on the outside would somehow make her feel better on the inside. "I don't know, Alex. I don't exactly have the cleanest track record. And there's the fact that I'm still on medication. What if they think I'm weak? What if I don't say what they want me to?" she sighed and was about to continue her rant when Alex cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Listen to me, Iz...you? You're amazing. I've seen you pull patients back from the brink when the attending surgeon wasn't even sure of what they were doing. I've seen you talk a scared woman into getting a surgery that she needed. You saved a man's life with a screwdriver. You, Izzie Stevens, are a rock star. Don't worry, you'll be fine." Alex finished speaking and pulled her close. "You're going to be great."

Izzie kissed him and ran a hand down his chest before joining their hands together. "I love you. You know that? Thank you." she said before reluctantly taking a step back. "I have to go. I'll let you know how it goes."

* * *

Addison paced the length of the kitchen counter for what must have been the tenth time in only a few short minutes. She shot an annoyed look at her phone-the device that had gotten her into this position in the first place-and turned back around. Lucas was sitting in his playpen and appeared as content as could be.

Pete had called with news she wasn't entirely prepared for. He'd been paged for an emergency at St. Sebastian. Normally, it wouldn't have been a problem as she was planning on keeping watch over Lucas anyway. It was a problem because, as Pete said in a quick rush, tonight was the night he'd planned for Violet to come over and spend time with him. It had happened a few times before; Violet would come over and they would quietly disappear in a back room or perhaps join in for an hour or so as she spent time with him.

But this time would be different because Pete wouldn't be there. Addison sighed and tried convincing herself that it didn't _have _to be different if she didn't think of it that way.

It started out easy enough. Violet came in, she offered her something to drink, and Violet showed Lucas a new toy she'd bought him. Addison was content to sit and watch, along with using the time to get some laundry done. Everything seemed fine. Until Lucas decided he was hungry.

Violet offered to feed him-which shouldn't have been a problem, considering she was his mother and those things were supposed to be practically second nature, right?-but then he wouldn't take the food she was giving him. "Come on, Lucas. Just take a bite."

Lucas refused, turning his way and making a face as he spit out the bite that was already in his mouth.

Addison stopped in the doorway, weighing her options before deciding to help. "There's this thing Pete does sometimes when he doesn't want to eat. Here, can I-"

"Yeah, sure." Violet moved over and watched as Addison twirled the spoon before Lucas opened his mouth and ate the food. "Wow, I didn't think that would work. I've been sitting here for five minutes trying to get him to eat." she spoke quietly and watched as he ate another bite. It occurred to her by watching them that her son had obviously grown close to Addison. She was happy knowing he had someone in his life who clearly loved him back, but it didn't make the thought of him being slow to accept her own attempts at connecting any easier.

Addison must have caught on to her thoughts because she looked over and gestured to the spoon. "Do you want to try?"

"Yes, of course" Violet replied. It took a minute but eventually Lucas started taking the food from her too, and it was enough to assuage the fear she had that he'd ultimately reject her. She continued feeding him and sat with him in the rocking chair before knowing it was her time to leave. It was a strange feeling; knowing her child was there and still having to leave without him. Despite that, Violet knew that eventually Pete would trust her enough to allow her more time. Even if a part of her felt a bit jealous at the fact he was there all the time with him she felt a pang of sadness upon realizing it was all her fault. "Addison?"

She'd been picking up some of Lucas' things in the living room but looked up at the sound of her name. "Yes?"

Violet fiddled with her purse strap, the words she was looking for caught somewhere in her mind, and yet she knew they were important. "I just...I wanted to thank you. For being there for him. I'm still his mother and nothing will ever change that but just-" she sighed and shuffled her shoes, and for a moment she contemplated abandoning the conversation altogether. "I know that you've been there for him and that you're helping him grow up into a strong little boy. So...thank you."

Addison's eyes teared up a little at the other woman's unexpected show of emotion. "Of course. He's pretty amazing."

Violet smiled, grateful that her message was conveyed clearer than she felt it was. "Yeah, he really is." she replied. Her hand rested against the doorknob and she looked at it as if she were contemplating something. "I should be going. Night, Addison."

"Good night, Violet." Addison replied. She watched as the other woman left before looking down at the stuffed animal in her hands. The thought hit her how much her life had changed in just a matter of months, partially because of Izzie (she made a mental note to call her the following day to see how things were going), but also because of Pete and Lucas. She was grateful and it was with that idea that she settled into the couch with a book to read until Pete came home. With nothing but music paying softly to keep her company, she lost track of how much time had passed.

"Hey, beautiful."

Addison nearly jumped at the lips pressing to her neck. "Oh. Hi." she replied, closing her book and tossing it to the side before kissing him back.

Pete pulled her into him and leaned his head against her shoulder. "How did tonight go?"

"It was pretty great. Better than I could have hoped, actually." Addison replied, realizing only as she spoke the words that they were true.

"Good," Pete answered. "I'm glad. I know Violet's trying her best and it's good to see her actually committed. But enough about that."

Addison frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Pete lifted his head and tilted hers towards him. "I've had enough of work and other obligations for tonight. Can't I just focus on you?"

Addison pretended to consider for a moment. "Well, I guess if it's what you really want."

Pete laughed before taking her hand and pulling her to her feet.

"Well, I didn't know you meant right _now_." Addison replied in surprise.

"What? Oh, no. I mean, I fully intend to do that, but not right now." he replied before guiding her to the middle of the room. He stopped and went to the shelf where the stereo was and turned the volume up.

"You want to _dance_?" Addison asked as he slipped an arm around her waist.

"Why not?" Pete replied. And just like that, they started swaying back and forth. They weren't perfectly in step with the other and their movements didn't always match up with the song but as he spun them around Addison's eyes lit up and she laughed, and that alone made it not even matter. "Can I tell you something?"

"What's that?" she asked. She leaned into him and pressed her forehead to his, matching him step for step.

"I don't even know this song." Pete grinned and shook his head before pulling her tight, lifting her just enough that only the tips of her toes touched the ground.

When she settled back down, Addison kissed his cheek. "Can I tell you a secret?" she waited for him to nod before continuing, "I don't either."


	20. Rain Or Shine

**Author's Note:** This update was split in two, the half focusing primarily on Addison and Pete and the other on Alex and Izzie. I should also tell you this story is drawing to a close, which is sort of sad for me to say. Regardless, I hope that you enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

Wind picked up strands of her hair, whipping it into her face. She would've minded had it not been for the occasion. Addison smiled and gripped Pete's hand tightly. She heard him make a sound and turned to see what happened. "Hmm?"

"What? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking...you know, you look pretty happy. Even if we wait to tell them they're bound to know something's up if you keep beaming like that." he replied before giving her hand a squeeze. Truthfully there wasn't anything he wanted more. He wanted them to know but there was the matter of the reason they were en route to Seattle in the first place.

"You're asking me to stop smiling? I wasn't aware that it would be a problem." Addison replied, feigning offense before tilting her head back and laughing. "Can you remind me again why you decided driving was better than just flying?"

Pete pressed the break, waiting out the red light. He glanced back in the rear-view window and warmed inside at the sight of Lucas clutching his stuffed elephant tightly. His head was tilted to the side, hair disheveled as one hand supported his cheek, and the sight could not have been more adorable. "Lucas doesn't like flying. That, and I thought it would be a good idea to just spend some time as a family before all the madness."

Madness. Right, Addison reminded herself, because Alex and Izzie's decision to renew their vows would probably be nothing but hectic. Not that it was a bad occasion of course, but with all of the people and history and memories lingering in the air she prayed there would be no conflict. Light caught the diamond in her ring, causing it to sparkle, and she had to pull her hand back and admire it, reflecting on how much had changed in the last six months.

Pete gave her hand a squeeze and smiled. "Hey, don't worry about it. Everything's gonna be okay."

She believed him, knew that no matter what happened they had each other, because the last few months were perfect evidence of that fact. After things with Violet settled down Pete had figured out a schedule and soon things returned to normal. Their relationship was one of the most natural things she'd felt in a long time and it was something she didn't take for granted. Rather than contemplating what would happen once they got there she slipped off her shoes and rolled down the window, content in knowing that no matter what happened she'd have Pete by her side.

* * *

They stopped that afternoon to stretch their legs at a rest stop in Oregon. Though it wasn't a particularly bright afternoon the sun managed to break through the clouds just enough to provide warmth. Pete picked out a picnic bench and Addison made them sandwiches, It was there that sat, planning their travel for the rest of the day.

Addison had just finished agreeing on the idea that they'd drive for a bit longer but that they'd probably have to stop somewhere for the night when she caught Pete staring. "What?"

Slowly, Pete reached over and wiped crumbs from the corner of her mouth, letting his thumb stay there a few seconds longer than necessary. When he pulled away he shook his head and smiled, shrugging as he handed Lucas his juice. "Nothing."

"Swings." Lucas said, tossing his sippy cup to the side as he pointed eagerly at the small playground behind them.

Pete, taking the hint, collected their trash and threw it away in the bin close by before taking Lucas' hand and walking him over. There were only a few other people at the rest stop so the playground was fairly empty. He watched as Lucas tore his hand away, feebly walking to the set of swings in the corner. He'd only learned how to walk a few months before but had taken to it quickly. While he was happy to see his son growing he couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness at how quickly he was progressing.

Addison perched herself on the bench, soaking in the few rays that were peeking through as she watched Pete lift Lucas into one of the toddler swings. They both seemed so happy and carefree and even if Lucas couldn't say much yet the joy was evident on his face. Thinking quickly, she fished through her purse before finally finding her camera. Something about the moment made her want to capture it.

"Don't just sit over there, come here." Pete said, switching the arm he was swinging Lucas with so her could use the other to wave her over, gesturing in their direction.

Lucas giggled, kicking his legs frantically in the air as the swing went a little faster. Though the swing had yet to go that high it couldn't have mattered to him.

"I know he's been to the park before but I can't help but love the way he does that." Pete spoke simply when Addison came to their side.

She nudged his side with her elbow. "Well, you know, he's kind of awesome that way. You're a great dad, you know."

Pete would have responded had it not been for the fact Lucas started squirming, indicating he wanted down.

Once he was down Lucas balanced himself by gripping the pole of the swing set, standing there a moment before catching sight of Addison and running in her direction, lifting his hands up in the air. "Up."

"I've gotta teach him to start saying please." Pete responded as he watched her pick Lucas up.

"It's okay, Pete. He'll understand eventually." Addison replied, kissing Lucas' cheek as he wiggled in her arms, and she found herself thankful for his comfortable weight settled in her arms. Suddenly, an idea occurred and she handed Pete her camera. "Here, take this. Lucas, do you want to try the slide now?" she turned so he could see where she was pointing, repeating her question as she did so in hopes that he'd understand. Within a few moments he'd managed to twist just enough that she put him safely on the ground. Following him up the stairs, Addison couldn't have looked more strange at the top of a child's playground and yet she didn't care. She sat him down on the slide and moved in close behind him.

Pete knew a good opportunity when he saw one. He turned on Addison's camera and snapped a photo of them sliding down, her arms wrapped tight around Lucas' tiny frame.

When they got to the bottom a few light drops began to fall, which quickly became a steady rainfall. "Wet!" Lucas exclaimed, stomping his foot on some of the mulch that was quickly getting soaked. Without further discussing, they gathered everything up and ran for the car, ready to continue their drive.

* * *

The rest of their trip was uneventful and by the time they got to Seattle they elected to do a little sight-seeing prior to heading over to see Izzie. Though it was mostly for Lucas' benefit as well as Pete, Addison took her time as they made their was down the street and even as they rode the ferryboat. The city she once lived in hadn't changed much since she left and yet in some ways it had. Viewing everything and everyone as a visitor rather than someone who lived there allowed her to see things differently.

Dinner proved to be an interesting affair, with everyone either crowding into the kitchen of Meredith's house to get food or lounging around out back on the patio. Alex forced Izzie to stop; it was her party after all, so shouldn't she do her best to enjoy it?

The sky grew darker and everyone mingled out on the patio with drinks in hand and music streaming in from the living room, and Addison sat next to Bailey and tried listening as Callie was telling the story of a girl she'd help save the day before. Something about falling out of a tree, she couldn't be quite sure, because even as she listened and spoke with her different things about the crowd struck her. The way Alex, Pete and Owen were tossing a football around in the grass, or how Mark had probably had one too many drinks and Lexie was simply putting up with it as they danced off in the corner.

It wasn't until her eyes caught on Cristina and Meredith that a thought settled in her mind. With only one beer bottle on the table and the way Meredith absently ran a hand across her stomach, probably without even realizing, Addison began to realize there was more going on than people were willing to talk about just yet. Whether it was for Izzie's benefit or not she couldn't be sure but the unexpected rush of emotions at seeing everyone together in the same place left her wanting some space.

"Hey, Addy?" Callie paused in her story, waving a hand in front of her face, as she noticed her friend staring off blankly. When she blinked and shook her head, Callie frowned, wondering if she'd even heard anything that had been said. "I asked if you wanted another drink. Are you okay?" she asked, holding up her own empty bottle.

Addison nodded sincerely before picking up her own bottle and standing up. "Here, I'll grab you one. Be right back."

The majority of lights were off inside, save for the living room and kitchen, but she found her way there easily enough. As she rooted through the fridge for more drinks, she wondered exactly what it was that made her suddenly want to leave. She knew everyone despite not having seen them for quite some time, and yet she still found herself wanting to steal a few moments for herself away from the crowd.

"You couldn't possibly be _hiding_, could you?"

Addison nearly jumped at hearing the voice behind her. Derek stood, shoulder propped against the doorway, looking quite amused at his assumption. "You're late. And I wasn't hiding-" she shut the refrigerator door and waved the bottles in his direction. "see?"

Derek grinned and set his keys on the counter before shedding his coat and moving in her direction. "I had a surgery run later than I expected. Have I missed anything good?"

She watched as he lifted a corner of his shirt, twisting until the cap on his beer popped off, and offered a shrug in reply. "Had you been here fifteen minutes ago you'd have seen Mark trying very hard to convince everyone he knew how to dance the Macarena, so...no."

"Really? I'd like to say I'm sorry I didn't get to see that." Derek replied, laughing it off as he leaned against the counter. "How's California treating you, Addy?"

"Good. Things are...good. Pete's here. And...Lucas. They're here, out back." Addison replied, not realizing until afterward that she had no reason to feel defensive. Her beer bottle made a quiet thud sound as she set it down and turned to him. "What?"

"Nothing. Is Pete the guy who gave you that?" Derek asked, pointing to her hand. The look of panic that flashed across her face seconds later made him try his best to keep from laughing. "Congratulations, Addison. I'm happy for you."

"I was trying to keep it secret until after tomorrow morning, in an effort to not overshadow the ceremony, but I guess I kind of failed at that by forgetting to take the ring off." Addison replied with a shrug. She found it comforting in a way, how easy it was to talk to even even after everything that happened, and she found herself grateful for the fact they remained friends. Rubbing her thumb over the band, she twisted it around her finger as she contemplated how to word what she said next. "So I suppose I should congratulate you too, huh? Or is no one supposed to know yet?"

Derek frowned, knitting his eyebrows together in a look on confusion until it clicked together in his mind. "We just found out a few days ago. How did you-"

"I'm a doctor. And I'm a woman. I notice things." Addison replied simply. They stood in silence for a few moments before she cleared her throat and shifted her feet, not knowing if she was supposed to stay or go. "We've come a long way, haven't we?"

"That we have." Derek said in return before shoving off the counter and tilting his head in the direction of the door. "You want to come out and join the crowd with me?"

Addison nodded before making her way out back and with that the night continued. Lucas eventually found his way over to her and, tired from playing with Tuck, climbed up into her lap and snuggled in to sleep.

* * *

The following day started with breakfast at a diner near the hotel before relaxing and resting up. The ceremony wouldn't start until that afternoon and while she planned on spending time with friends later that night she wanted to make sure Pete didn't feel left out either. At hearing her say that he pulled her close, assuring her she had nothing to worry about. As long as she was happy, that was what mattered.

"Hey." Addison said, smiling as she secured an earring.

Pete kissed her cheek and replied the same. "Is everything about to start?"

She nodded in reply. "Izzie should be coming out any minute. It's time."

Lucas started wriggling in Pete's arms, indicating that he wanted down, but Pete had already tried putting him in the playpen with Tuck and that worked even less so he hoped he'd remain calm long enough for the ceremony to take place. "Down, daddy. Please?"

"Just a few minutes, okay? And hey, I hear there's some ice cream in the kitchen we can get afterward, okay?" Addison said, hoping as she felt his tiny fist grip hers that the point would get across. When he settled his head on Pete's shoulder she knew it had.

"You're amazing. You know that?" Pete shifted his feet as he spoke, Lucas' weight settling in comfortably as they stood near the back of the room.

Addison shrugged, a smirk playing on her lips as she saw Izzie walk into the room with Meredith and Cristina both at her side. "So I've been told." With that, she leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you."

"For what?" Pete asked, focusing on her rather than the crowd that was quickly gathering.

Again her shoulders arched before she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. "For being you."


	21. To Have and to Hold

**Author's Note: **Um. So I don't really have an excuse for why this one took me so long other than school took over my life. I fail, I know. I'm on spring break now though so I wanted to get this one out.

I should also tell you there's only one left. I'm sad to see it end but it feels like ends have been tied and there's not much more of the story to tell. If only it could have happened in ShondaLand, eh? Anyway, I'll close this by asking you to please leave a review if you read. Thanks so much!

* * *

"Hey."

Izzie shook her head defiantly, burying herself further in the blankets. "No, it's too early."

Alex laughed as he pulled her close, craning his neck so he could read the numbers on the clock. "Actually, according to the alarm clock we're late. Come on, it's time to get up."

Izzie groaned, rolling over onto her back when he pulled the blankets away. "Do we both have to go to work today? I mean, I have so many things to take care of. I've gotta call the caterer to make sure the platters will be ready for tonight, finalize the set list for tomorrow, and-" her words were halted due to Alex leaning over and planting a kiss on her lips.

"Iz? Breathe. It's okay; we can do this. Besides, I know you and you'll be sneaking phone calls on your lunch break and in empty on call rooms about all that stuff anyway, right?" Alex asked, his face planted in the pillow under her head. He kissed her neck softly before pushing himself off the bed. "Admit it, I'm right."

Izzie sighed in defeat. She didn't like the idea of letting go of any control; her original idea had been to cook everything herself, but Alex had said she'd be spreading herself too thin and so she conceded, choosing instead to make only the cake. "Fine. But if any of this messes up, I'm blaming you." she said, eying him as she slipped on a robe, tying it at the waist before walking to him. "I love you." she said with a smile. She kissed him quickly before gathering some clothes from a drawer and slipping out of the room, in search of a quick shower before leaving.

Alex stared at the open doorway after she left for a second before shaking his head and getting ready himself. He stopped downstairs, happy to find there was just enough coffee left for them both-in the back of his mind it registered there had been more coffee left than normal, but he left that to dissect for later-and almost as an afterthought he grabbed a pen and slip of paper from a drawer nearby. He scrawled a quick note and stuck it on her travel mug before grabbing his keys and slipping out the door. Knowing they were going to separate hospitals had been hard to deal with in the beginning but through the weeks and months since Izzie came back it was something he'd grown used to.

Tying her hair up in a ponytail as she ran down the stairs, Izzie walked into the kitchen just a few minutes later. Her hand hovered near the coffee pot when the note Alex left caught her eye.

"_Iz-_

_Take care of yourself today. Don't work too hard, okay? Everything will be fine. _

_See you tonight._

_Alex"_

A soft smile swept across her features before she folded the note and put it in her pocket. After filling her mug she gathered her things before heading for her car. Mentally, she ran through the list of things she had planned for the day. There was the matter of a surgery scheduled for mid-morning and a follow-up meeting with another patient but other than those she had time to double-check on everything for that weekend. Of course, that was barring any difficulties on the job, as often happened, but without any of those she would be out in plenty of time to set up for the party that night. Meredith and Lexie both offered to pitch in, as well as Alex of course, and she was grateful for their help.

With nothing left to do but get through the day, she turned up the radio and hoped the hours would go by quickly.

* * *

"Is everything okay? Are people eating the quiches? I told the lady at-"

"Easy, Izzie. Everything's fine. Where've you been, by the way?" Meredith asked. She'd been climbing upstairs when Izzie caught her. With purse slung over her shoulder and hair thrown up in a bun Izzie looked the part of a worried hostess, and a late one at that. "Is everything okay?"

She nodded with a smile. "There was this patient at work, I would've been here earlier but-"

"Don't worry about it. Go, have fun. It's your party, after all." Meredith shoved her in the direction of the living room.

She was watching the party from the window when she felt hands on her waist. "Oh, hey. I'm sorry I'm late. I-"

Alex hushed her with a kiss before pulling her to the door. "What are you doing in there? Come out here. Join the party."

Izzie opened her mouth to refuse before closing it again. He was right.

* * *

The night carried on without a hitch. She laughed watching the guys throw a football around and smiled as she watched all of her friends-_family_, she corrected herself-interact. They had all been a part of helping her and Alex get to the moment they were at in some way and for that she was thankful. The following day started simply enough. While Izzie intended to make breakfast Alex insisted that she didn't. In all technicality they probably should have spent the previous night apart but considering they were in fact already married that tradition didn't really matter.

The rest of the day leading up to the moment was a flurry of calling people, confirming times and of course she had secured a sufficient amount of time in the kitchen to bake the cake.

She was in her room making last minute preparations with Cristina and Meredith when the knock came at the door. "Who is it?"

Addison poked her head in, opening the door just slightly. "Sorry if I'm interrupting. I was asked to come and tell you that everyone is downstairs ready to go."

Izzie nodded in response before turning to the mirror and securing her earring in place. "Thanks, Addison. I'll be right there." she said before putting the other earring in. "Actually, could I talk to you for a second?"

Addison was just about to shut the door but opened in again in curiosity. "Sure, what do you need?"

Izzie glanced back at Meredith and Cristina. "Tell Alex I'll be right down."

Addison watched as the two women left, wondering what possibly could have been so important she'd have them leave.

"I wanted to give you something. I know it's not much and it's not even a real present but just...here." Izzie said anxiously before reaching over to her dresser and handing Addison a package wrapped neatly in gold paper. "I don't know. I just felt like I should give you something. For everything, you know."

"You really didn't have to." Addison replied. She peeled back the paper and set it aside before opening the box. Inside was a silver frame, intricately woven, with a picture of herself with Lucas and Pete. They were standing on the beach, Lucas on top of Pete's shoulders with Addison standing by their side. It was candid and yet so completey in place. "Did you take this?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to spy or anything. I just thought it was a really great moment. Then once I was back here I was in this one shop and I saw the frame. It just seemed right. Do you like it?"

Addison smiled before offering a hug. "I love it. Thank you."

"I'm sorry for all the trouble. It was the least I could do." Izzie replied as she pulled back. "Congratulations, by the way."

"How did you-" Addison started in surprise before changing her mind. "No, you know what? Today is about you. You need to get downstairs."

"Thanks, Addison. I'll just be a minute." Izzie replied before taking one last look in the mirror. This was it. She shouldn't be nervous and she really wasn't, so with a final deep breath for strength she made her way down the stairs.

* * *

Friends and family were gathered in the living room with furniture pushed further against the walls. She made a mental note to thank Meredith for being so forgiving about the whole thing. They may have all lived there but it was stil technically just her house.

"You okay?" Alex asked when she reached his side.

Izzie nodded and pulled his hand into hers. "Never been better. Can we get started?"

Knowing better than to keep her waiting any longer, Alex nodded in confirmation.

"I don't really have anything planned to say. I've never really been good at this sort of thing and I think you know that, so..." Alex started to trail off only to look at her, finding whatever strength he needed there. "I'm just gonna say it. A part of me kind of can't believe we're standing here, Iz. I mean, if someone would've told me what was going to happen between when we first got married and now I probably would've ran in the opposite direction." he spoke quickly, holding her hand tight as he stifled a laugh. "I don't know what it is about this. About us, I mean. But I just…I just want you to know that I'm here. That I'm committed. I'm not goin' anywhere, because Isobel Stevens, you have got to be the most stubborn, strong willed, competitive, emotional, beautiful…amazing woman I have ever known."

"Alex." Izzie whispered, blinking back the tears she felt welling up in her eyes.

"I'm serious."

Izzie smiled and gripped his hand tightly. "I love you too. Even if I haven't always done the best job of showing you that. I thought leaving would make things easier for you. For us. The last thing I wanted to put you through was pain. Alex-"she drew in a shaky breath before speaking again. "You never gave up. You followed me to California and for that I am grateful. I don't know where I'd be without you. I don't know where we'll be a month from now or a year for now, but what I do know is that we'll be there to face it. Together."

They spoke a little bit longer before kissing and turning to face their friends. Meredith and Derek. Cristina and Owen. Addison and Pete. They were all there standing in solidarity and support and as Izzie felt Alex wrap his arms around her shoulders she knew she wouldn't want to have it any other way.


	22. A Place to Lay My Anchor Down

**Author's Note: **So, folks. Here we are. The end. Cue the dramatic music. I started this story as an attempt to correct mistakes Shonda and Co. made on both shows (well, I say this in my not so humble opinion). And it is exactly that, but I'd like to say it sort of turned into something more. My own alternate reality compared to what we see on the screens. It is my hope that the last chapter as well as this one tie everything up sufficiently and that those of you who have stayed with me the entire way will be happy with the ending.

I'd like to thank Anna Nalick, Sara Bareilles, Lifehouse, Dashboard Confessional, Anya Marina and of course The Fray as well as other various titles for providing excellent music to write to. I know none of them will ever see this, but yeah. Credit where credit is due.

And to Cara. My fandom BFF. PrP may fail at life these days but I'm glad you still liked this version of reality. Of only, eh?

If you could please, please leave a review on this the final chapter I would be ever so grateful. Thank you!

* * *

"Okay, this is the last one." Pete said, pushing the door to Addison's-_their_, he corrected himself-bedroom open. With a box cradled against his chest he stopped just inside the room as he spotted her sitting in the middle of the bed, an array of clothes strewn about her. "What's wrong?"

Stressed, Addison ran a hand through her hair with a sigh. "You were practically living here already. And you already had some space. But I just thought...I just thought I should make more space for your clothes in the closet. Except now that I have everything out here I-"

"You're having trouble deciding what you actually want to give away." Pete answered for her with an amused smirk on his face.

She looked up at him and, upon seeing the look he had, tossed a piece of clothing in his direction. "That is not funny. I'm being serious here. But you're more important. I have to do this, okay?"

Pete tried hard to stifle a laugh but ultimately failed. He set the box down and picked up the dress she threw at him. It was a simple black number, but one he loved seeing her in. "I don't think you should give this one away. I mean, really, it would just be a shame."

Addison shot him a glare but she was only pretending to be offended. "You get that you're not helping here, right?" she asked, moving the clothes aside so she could slip off the bed. Her stomach growled, breaking the silence. "Why don't you go downstairs and order some food? Pizza, Chinese...I don't really care. The menus-"

Pete silenced her with a kiss. "They're in the drawer closest to the fridge. I know. Are you sure you can handle all this?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just think we should eat before finishing unpacking. Besides, Lucas should be here soon. You don't want to be completely exhausted when he gets here." Addison replied, giving him another kiss before shoving him playfully towards the door. She turned back to the pile of hangers and jeans and sweaters in defiance and, blowing a strand of hair from her face, resolved to get to work.

* * *

A half hour later food had arrived and they were both settled on the couch, content in eating the Chinese Pete had settled on and watching a movie. Both were tired from transferring boxes between houses but were glad that it was at last done. The decision to move into Addison's hadn't been a hard one really, as Pete spent most nights there anyway, but debating on what furniture to keep pr give away hadn't been easy.

The doorbell rang just as Pete finished cleaning up the remains of dinner. Addison answered, knowing who would be on the other side. "Violet, hi. Lucas, how are you?"

"Daddy!" he squealed, clearly not interested in anything else as Addison opened the door further to let them in. Pete kneeled down and gave him a hug.

"It looks like he won't have any time adjusting." Violet said with a laugh. She set his bags down next to the door. "Lucas, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

He either didn't hear her or was too caught up in showing Pete the new toy she'd gotten for him. Pete laughed and picked him up, settling him on his side. "Hey, buddy. Why don't we go up and see your room?"

Addison watched as he helped Lucas climb the stairs. "I don't know who's more excited."

"I think you're right." Violet replied. She shifted her feet, unsure of how much longer she should stay. It was true that they were all friends but there would always be something bittersweet about handing her child away. Everything happened for a reason though and she had to believe she became a better woman because of it. "Do you ever think back on your life and realize how fast time goes? I mean, it feels like yesterday Lucas could barely crawl. Now he can walk with a little help and can say a few things. It's just crazy."

"I know. Time flies, doesn't it?" Addison replied, looking back at her as the boys disappeared from view.

"You really love him, don't you?" Violet asked, eyes fixed in a look of concentration. "Lucas, I mean. He kept saying Addy when he was playing with that stuffed polar bear you gave him on the way here. Well, I suppose he could have been trying to say daddy but it made sense."

Addison opened her mouth to respond but faltered. She and Violet were two mature, understanding adults. The situation and relationships they were in had all been discussed and figured out but she was still unsure of exactly how to react to the question. "I...yes, I do. But you have to know I would never try and replace you. You're a good mother, Violet. Nothing will change that."

"I haven't always been." Violet laughed, taking a moment to stare at her shoes as she collected her senses again.

"We all do what we have to do. Nobody blames you." Addison replied, surprised by the sudden show of emotions.

"Thanks, Addison. And I don't just mean for saying that." Violet replied with a smile.

She shrugged and laughed a little. "What are friends for?"

"You know it's kind of funny...when you first showed up at the practice I kind of figured something would happen between you and Pete. I know that sounds kind of crazy considering everything else that's happened since then, but I'm just glad to see everything worked out. I'd feel bad if it didn't." Violet replied. She smiled and was about to speak more before she spotted Pete and Lucas coming down the stairs.

"Feel bad if what didn't work?" Pete asked, catching his son just before he tripped on the last step.

"Nothing. I should actually get going. What did he think of his room?" Violet asked.

"Oh, he loved it. Race-car bed and all." Pete replied, grinning proudly. Lucas was a growing boy and as such part of the move had been to purchase a new bed for him. Addison had originally rejected the idea upon seeing his choice, but she only shook her head, realizing in the end that boys would be boys and he'd need something on the bigger end to keep for longer anyway. "So we'll see you later."

Violet nodded, adjusting her purse as she made her way outside. "Good night."

Pete turned to Addison, gesturing to Lucas as he played on the floor. "I was thinking I'd take him up and give him a bath. I'll meet you in the room? That is, if you've managed to clear off the bed."

Her eyes widened, only pretending to be offended. "Sounds like a plan to me." Addison responded, kissing him before bounding up before them.

* * *

A while later, Addison was curled up in bed reading a book. She'd heard Pete with Lucas, splashing down the hall. They had moved into his room where Pete stayed, reading him a bedtime story until he was sound asleep. The fact they were all under the same roof wasn't anything new but the fact it was so official now made everything feel so right to her. Complete.

Pete knocked on the open door. He grinned upon seeing her, glasses propped gently on her nose, hair thrown up in a messy bun, one side of his worn sweat shirt sliding from her shoulder. "Hey, beautiful."

Addison looked up, dog-earing the page she was on before setting her book to the side. "Hey yourself."

He pulled back the comforter, wrapping an arm around her, the weariness of the day finally settling on him. "I'm tired. But I think we finally managed to put everything away."

Addison closed her eyes, content in the steady comfort that was him holding her. She sighed when his lips fell softly against her temple. "I'm tired, too."

"You should get some sleep." Pete responded as her head tilted against his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Addison replied. The room was quiet save for their breathing for a few minutes. Just when he was starting to think she'd fallen asleep she popped her head back up, taking off her glasses and setting them on the nightstand. "Hey, Pete?"

"Hmm?" He murmured sleepily.

She kissed his cheek before picking up his free hand, gripping his fingers tight. She thought of how far she'd come in the past year; of all the changes that happened. In a crazy way, she wasn't sure what would've happened had Izzie not chosen to trust her. The idea that she and Alex were finally figured out and that everything else in her own life had fallen into place as well. "I know...I know this is going to sound really cheesy, and of course everything that happened today was just a formality. But I just...I just wanted to say...welcome home."

There, hair in a mess and no make up, she could not have looked more beautiful. Addison was one of the most stubborn, strong willed, amazing women he'd ever known and he loved her for it. He pulled her close, mouth pressing into hers, breathing her in. Pulling back, he rested his forehead against hers. Of course the house had already been hers. But a house didn't always equal what they had. "Welcome home."


End file.
